A prescription for growth
by Manufactured-triumph
Summary: Strom is being banished from Vulcan to the cold, wet, illogical planet Earth to participate in a medical program destined to be the foundation of Starfleet medical corps. That's what happens when your society's paradigm shifts and you can't keep up. What he finds there may very well be what the doctors ordered.
1. Prelude

**A/N: The main character was requested by KK, so after I did some research I couldn't resist. As usual, I don't own Star Trek or anyone or anything. I'm just taking them out for a spin.**

Strom sat at the window of the transport staring blankly. The past three years had been hard, to say the least. It was all a matter of perspective though, as he thought it through. His best friend, Yuris, had been sent away and all credentials removed, after the Dekindi interspecies medical exchange. Yuris had lied by omission to him, to them all, hiding his _deviant_ behavior. Deviant, Strom thought half closing his eyes, it _was_ considered deviant-not anymore. Things had changed. Things were changing.

He turned fully to the window swallowing hard his thin lips thinned even further. The Kir'shara had been brought to the High Command, and the world fell apart. His world fell apart and had not stopped falling apart.

Yuris had be reinstated by the medical board. For that he was grateful. He would always be grateful for that. At the same time, the same thing that freed Yuris was now imprisoning him. He sighed deeply. It wasn't actually prison, it was more like banishment. Politically motivated and sanctioned banishment. No charges were filed on him, nothing so dramatic. Just a quiet demotion from Oratt's staff, and assignment to Earth.

The foundation of the Federation, this new thing called "Starfleet" and the translation of the Kir'shara, were the collateral roads to where he was going now. The true reason, he was being sent to Earth, was his complete lack of ability to change with the times.

He turned away from the window, looking down at the book in his lap. The complete translated works of Surak, translated by Skon. His fingers drummed across the red leather of the thick volume. It had been a parting gift to him by Dr. Oratt, who had been banished to a different post as well, for the same reasons. Their leaders called it, integration education, in light of joining with the fledgeling Federation of Planets. They were to expand their horizons, study the works of Surak, and if he extrapolated correctly; modernize his thinking.

He closed his eyes, running his surgeons' fingers over the latinum inlaid lettering on the outside cover of his book. He had spent seventy years thinking the way he thought, believing the way he believed. He had refused training on the newly "acceptable" mind melding, at his superior Dr. Oratt's suggestion. Looking back on it, even now, he would not change mind. The sharing of one's thoughts and feelings, it seemed to him to be a terrible and unneeded intimacy. Then there was the newly established thoughts on humanity, their sudden worthiness….

Strom took a long slow breath, letting it out gently as he meditated on suppressing all the dark emotions this whole circumstance inspired. He was being banished from Vulcan to Earth, for an indeterminate period of time, to work with human doctors and nurses, learn, and teach, as this new Starfleet prepared it's people for deep space missions and exploration. He was being sent to a cold, wet planet, with illogical, emotionally motivated beings. Somehow, though he failed to see the logic of how, this was supposed to aid him in assimilating into his own culture.

His fingers stroked his new book of Surak as he let all his doubts and questions rage in his mind. Perhaps, one day soon, he'd be able to open the book and read the contents. It would be logical for him to do, but every time he opened it to the first page, Strom found he could not reconcile what he knew of Surak's teaching and even the first few lines of the book in his lap. He was having a crisis of logic and faith, which had brought him to where he was now, banished until he could see the error of his ways.

* * *

A tall thin middle aged male doctor stepped to the podium. Before him stood twenty five of the highest level nurses Earth had to offer. He had vetted them all himself, each meeting exacting criteria. All had to speak at least vulcan, and the best spoke vulcan and at least one other alien dialect. They were all nurse practitioners, the highest level of nurse and each had grades he considered nearly perfect. This was the cream of the crop, and he had found them all himself. He was more than pleased. "Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen," he began adjusting his microphone, "As you know, you've all been gathered together today to embark on an historical medical journey." he smiled at them all as he continued, "Today, you are being accepted into the first wave in a seven wave plan to build the first medical ranks of our newly formed Federation's Starfleet medical facility. We are, as we speak, breaking ground on the first -of what I know will be many- Federation medical research and teaching hospitals. You all stand at the door of our future, as the first wave of medical pioneers. From you, and what you learn in the next several years, we will be able to train thousands of doctors and nurses serving in the deepest reaches of known and unknown space. You are going to be the foundation on which countless human and alien lives will be saved." He paused a small time allowing for some applause, "One week from now, our first vulcan and andorian physicians arrive, each of you will have the pleasure of being assigned to one. Together, you will learn and teach, and two years from this date you will be the first teachers and administrators of the first teaching hospital of it's kind in the entire universe."

He paused and the room filled with passionate clapping. He smiled at the room of people, while motioning for his aids to begin passing out the packets he had prepared, "Half of you will be traveling to Vulcan or Andoria. The other half of you will be remaining here and taking on either a vulcan or andorian doctor, to aid them in every way. You will spend the next two years with them, learning from them, and teaching them as well. Some of you that remain on Earth will be working here, in San Francisco, while others will be with your people across the globe at some of the finest hospitals on Earth. You will find your assignments in your packets. We'll adjourn for lunch, after lunch we will prepare you to leave tonight so you can prepare your new home facility to receive our honored guests. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen, good luck as you boldly go where no one has gone before."

As people got up to make their way to the reception hall a tall blond female nurse approached him with a small frown. He paused, "Nurse Sabrina Howard is it? You look like a woman with a question."

She smiled at him, holding her packet up, "Dr. Thornhill, my packet doesn't contain a vulcan or andorian name. It reads that I'll be here, in charge of the nursing staff in the emergency wing."

"Yes, that's right. You are an alternate, in case anyone on the team washes out." Dr. Thornhill answered in a pleasantly professional tone. "I mean, we hope that doesn't happen, but we had to build in the possibility of failure."

Sabrina's shoulders dropped, "Did I miss questions, or fail some kind of entry test?"

"No, no, no, "Thornhill laughed, "Not at all! There was no margin for error on the tests, you passed perfectly! This was a completely arbitrary choice. Luck of the draw, I'm afraid. Not to worry, Nurse Howard, if you go through this cycle and aren't needed for an alt, you'll be first on the list the next round of this process. Next round, I am told we are getting Tellarites, so you never know!"

Sabrina forced a smile, "Great." she said thinly, all her hopes dashed to the rocks to truly be a part of this pilot program. She had studied the vulcan language since she was five years old in montessori school, and had been paying for very expensive andorian classes for over a year. Dr. Thornhill was standing there grinning like an idiot at her, as if what he was telling her was the best news all day. "Ok then, guess that's how it is." she was not going to blow up at him and risk getting kicked out of the program completely. Thankfully, Dr. Thornhill nodded and turned from her to join everyone else at the luncheon.

She took a few moments just watching him leave, then insult of all insults another doctor approached him and she overheard him ask Thornhill when HE left for vulcan. She stopped dead and just shook. Her nails were digging into the black paper of her packet. Sabrina was on the verge of yelling a profanity when a young man approached her with the same colored packet as she.

"Hi, um, I'm Jon Kinkle," he said with an awkward smile, "Um...Nancy told me you were Sabrina Howard."

Sabrina took her eyes off the back of Thornhill, turning them to the auburn haired young man now standing before her, "Oh, yeah, I'm Sabrina Howard." she put on her best nurse with a patient cheerful tone.

He held his hand out to shake hers, after the shake he held up a black folder, "We are both on the same team it looks like. Ummm, you got stationed here too? Did you get a vulcan or andorian?"

Her nurses smile strained, "No, I'm heading the emergency department. I am an alt, in case of any drop outs."

"Ummm, ok. Well, I got a vulcan and ummmm, Pierce Striker, who ummm you'll meet, he got an andorian. Ummm, we all are going to have an office together, ummm even you." he pulled out the schematic for where they were going to be in the hospital. Ummmm, so, ummmm we'd like it if you'd join us for ummmm, lunch."

Sabrina sighed. It was hard to listen to Jon talk with all the verbal pausing, but otherwise he seemed like a nice guy. Even though she wanted to stalk off to be alone she found herself nodding, "Sounds great! We are going to be spending some time together for the next few years, seems only right we three christen our new working relationship over free lunch."

"Ummm yeah!" he said with a chuckle. "Ummm, you're gonna like Pierce!"

"Does your packet tell you who you got as far as vulcan?"

"Ummm yeah, ummm, Dr. Strom, ummmm...well when we eat I'll show you the file."

"Sounds great." she said softly, "What dialects of vulcan do you speak?"

"Umm, well, Shir'kar, ummm, the common."

Nodding she walked with him into the banquet hall. There was a younger looking black man waving his black folder at a table in the center of the room. "I take it, that's Pierce?"

"Ummm, yeah. He just graduated John's Hopkins." He waved back and made his way through the servers and nurses milling around, "Hey, ummm, Pierce, this is Sabrina. Umm, she's the one who will be in our office."

The young man stood, "Oh, Hi! Nice to meet you, Sabrina. I ordered a pitcher of tea and coffee for the table, since you guys weren't here. Hope that's ok."

"It's lovely, "Sabrina said with a smile to both young men, "I drink tea constantly, never been a coffee drinker."

"Umm, c-cant survive without my coffee." Jon said with a giggle.

"Same." Pierce chimed in, "So more for you on the tea side of things."

Sabrina couldn't be angry with these guys, and in some ways she thought it would be easier if they were arrogant prats who she could, through force of thought, wish ill things on so she could take their place. "More for me." she said with a soft, albeit sad, smile. The one thing she noted of the rest of the people around her, was they were younger than her. Not that she was ancient, but at 31, she was the elder of the group. Pierce looked to be twenty-one at best, and Jon, probably twenty five. Next to them, she was practically a fossil. If Pierce just graduated, then he was going to need guidance, a mother nurse, like she had when she was wet behind the stethoscope. As for Jon, she suspected he was going to need some help too. The verbal pausing he did nearly drove her to distraction, she couldn't imagine what that might do to a vulcan ear. She picked up her glass of tea, "Here is to team Sanfran! May we be the best of the best!"

Both men smiled at her raising their coffee cups, "Ummm Team Sanfran!"

"Team Sanfran!"

They all sipped their drinks, and Sabrina finally took a seat between the two men. It's not the job she wanted, but maybe this was where she was supposed to be. Running the emergency department was prestigious, after all, not perhaps what she wanted to do but still a feather in her cap. She wasn't going to be completely out of all the action. If she was sharing an office space with these two, then she may well have access to both the andorian and vulcan.

Glancing at Thornhill who looked like a man overly pleased with a joke he just told, she still wanted to gouge his eyes out, but she was going to show him just how valuable she was. Looking back to the men at her side, who were studying the menu now, even if she did that by making two kids successful.


	2. Noninvasive in patient procedure

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows and faves. I'm always shocked when people are interested in my writing. It means a lot, thank you all. Thank you KK for requesting this piece as well, I'm enjoying writing a stuffy officious vulcan ;) LLAP**

Strom walked down the exit ramp from the shuttle pausing midway to see who was waiting on him. There was Dr. Thornhill, his bags next to him, ready to take his place on the shuttle and go to Vulcan. There were two young males, and a female of an indeterminate age. From his packette he knew that the brown haired male was his nurse/liaison. He looked almost like a child, but then he found it hard to age humans. They either looked like children, an unknown age, or old. The group standing before him was proof positive of that assessment. Two children, one woman of unknown age, and Dr. Thornhill looked just old. He supposed, it would get easier the more humans he was incontact with.

He resumed his egress from the shuttle, his mind recalling the file on his new nurse. He had some skill with speaking vulcan, but it also said he had a mild speech impediment. His other noteworthy trait, at least by Strom's estimation, was that he majored in genetic medicine and targeted gene therapies. Which was one of Strom's specialities. Diagnosing and treating illness by targeting the illness at the genetic level, or adapting the medications used based on genetic information. Strom was given to understand that humans did not do any genetic engineering, and that it was, in fact, illegal on Earth. That intrigued him as well, and one day he would ask about why.

When he got to the bottom of the ramp he walked directly to the three standing behind Thornhill, by passing the older man's outstretched hand to come face to face with his new nurse.

Thornhill stood for a second with his hand dangling in the air, "Dr. Strom."

Strom didn't turn back but answered, "Yes, Dr. Thornhill."

"Please allow me to greet and welcome you to Earth."

Jon, Sabrina, and Pierce saw the thin lipped vulcan raise an eyebrow before he turned back to Thornhill, "Vulcans are touch telepaths." He said in a direct but neutral voice, looking down at Thornhills still hovering hand like it was a snake poised to strike, "We don't shake hands. Your greeting is acknowledged."

Thornhill awkwardly dropped his hand, "Sorry, I wasn't aware. It's not in any of the literature I've read about your species."

Strom cocked his head slightly, "I've left literature for you on the transport." Strom didn't actually know if he was a touch telepath, as he had not practiced the 'deviant' behavior. He did know it was part of the new ruling on vulcan due to the influx of meld training, and new mental disciplines that went along with that behavior. Basically, he didn't want to touch Thornhill. He raised the ta'al to him, "Peace and long life, Dr. Thornhill. I hope your time on Vulcan is educational." With that he returned his attention to the trio. "You are my nurse?" he said looking down his nose at the young man, his lips thinning slightly as he awaited the reply.

"Ummmm, Yes, Dr. Strom." Jon said standing a little straighter.

Strom then looked to the tall blond woman. He studied her silently for a few moments, her hair was a color that he'd never seen on vulcan, and only a handful of times dealing with other races like denoblians. She looked relaxed, almost amused, if he had to put an emotion to it, "And you are?"

"I'm Sabrina Howard," She said with a demure smile, "I'm going to be heading the emergency department in our wing."

"I see." Strom said lingering for a second more, before looking to the young black male, "And you are?"

"Pierce Striker, Sir. I am the Andorian liaison."

Strom regarded him neutrally for a moment, "Unfortunate." he said, and then turning back to Jon and Sabrina he gestured, "The three of us should leave now."

"Ummm, don't, ummm you want to wait for the Andorian doctor?"

"No." Strom replied with no hesitation. "I wish to be shown my office, given a tour of our wing, and then my quarters."

Jon paled a touch at the directness of his vulcan. He gave a side glance to Sabrina, his eyes begging for help.

She stepped up, "The hospital wing is this way, follow me, Dr. Strom."

Strom walked past Jon, who mouthed to Pierce he was sorry they were leaving. Pierce just smiled and shrugged and mouthed it's ok back to him.

Strom cast a quick glance behind him, "Are you coming?'

"Ummmm, yes, doctor." he turned on his heel and trotted the step and a half to catch up with Strom and Sabrina.

As Pierce watched the trio walk away he found himself suddenly grateful for being assigned to an andorian.

* * *

As the lift door closed Sabrina pushed the button for their floor, and Strom turned to them both. "My exposure to humanity has included one Starfleet captain and now the three of you, for a total of ten point five, five, six standard minutes. My research on your people indicates that you often use colorful or idiomatic phrasing when you speak, please keep that to a minimum as we interact. I will be asking for your time off from the hospital to aid me in cultural integration events and activities, as it is a part of my orders to seek such during my time here. There will be times when I will accept you bringing your bondmates, but please ask in advance."

"Ummm, yes, sir, ummm, I can make sure I am available at all times, ummm, Sir...I don't have, ummm, a bondmate." Jon said, taking mental notes.

Strom looked to Sabrina who was standing still and quiet, "And you?"

"I'm not your liason, Dr. Strom. I am simply running the emergency department in your wing." she replied honestly.

Strom cocked his head slightly, "Your orders are not as Jon's?"

"No, Sir, I am an alternate. If any of the liasons can't follow through with their assignments, I am to take their place."

His head still cocked his lips thinned, "That is unacceptable. I am changing your orders now, you will be my secondary liaison. I make that official when I reach my office." he turned away from her to face the door.

"Ummm, Dr. Strom, the, ummm, other doctors aren't getting two, t-that might be an issue." Jon said looking at Sabrina with mild panic.

Without turning around, Strom replied, "The other doctors are not my concern. My orders, apart from the Hospital assignment, are to integrate into your society, and by the end of my term on Earth have a working understanding of humans and humanity. One of you isn't going to be sufficient to that end."

The doors parted and Strom walked out first. He took in the antiseptic smell of the hall, and watched as people walked passed him, some dressed in hospital scrubs, others in street clothes. "This is my wing?"

Sabrina could see Jon was stuck in place so she placed a gentle hand on the center of his back to spark him to move. Sabrina could tell this guy was not unlike some of the human doctors she'd worked with over her career. He seemed decisive and explosive, in the sense that he went from no movement to sudden movement, and undoubtedly expected everyone else to keep up with him, in every way. He reminded her of a surgeon, in some ways. Surgeons were notably horrible at human interactions. They were the mechanics of the medical field, and the more brilliant they were the less able they were to have good bedside-manner. It was all nuts and bolts, and fixing leaks to them, the human factor was an afterthought if ever thought of at all. Jon was timid, she'd have to help him screw up some confidence or Strom was going to eat him alive.

Thankfully Jon took the small coax. He stepped out of the lift, and began leading the doctor toward his office. Sabrina was a half step behind, on purpose, letting Jon get comfortable in his roll. Part of her was privately pleased that the vulcan was changing the orders, she would officially be on the first wave. The other part was mindful that she not outshine Jon. Her experience, and confidence could, which isn't something she wanted for her friend. He was a good kid, earnest and from what she could tell hardworking, she didn't want to inadvertently overshadow him.

Sabrina was so lost in her thoughts she had not realized Strom had stopped and turned to face her. She stopped short of chest checking him with a gasp and staggered back just a half step.

"Nurse Howard, please do not walk behind me, please walk at my side at all times. I realize your cultural understanding of vulcans is limited, but walking behind an unbonded vulcan male is tantamount to offering yourself as a mate to him. It is a physical way of showing you trust him to lead and protect you." Strom looked at her awaiting her response. Her pale skin reddened slightly, and he wondered if that was a physical reaction to some emotion the information evoked.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Strom." Sabrina said moving to his side as he turned back toward their destination.

"An apology is not required. I will not hold you accountable for information you lacked." He turned to Jon, "Continue."

Jon took Strom to his office first. Strom told them to wait outside. He went to his desk and activated the computer. As he had promised, he changed the orders given to Sabrina and had them forwarded to the committee running this project. Almost instantly, a communication beeped back to him. He pressed the button to answer and on the screen was his old friend, Yuris. His eyes widened. "Greetings, Yuris."

"Greetings, Strom." He replied in his typical gentle way, "I just got your communication and wanted to inform you, in place of Dr. Oratt, I am now head of this committee."

Strom schooled himself to remain neutral, "An agreeable outcome for you." he said with a nod, internally he was conflicted. After all that Yuris had gone through he knew this new social leaning was a benefit to Yuris, and for that he was agreeable. Privately though, he felt the heat of jealousy. Yuris was younger than him by more than three decades, and Oratt's position was supposed to be Strom's, and _then_ Yuris once Strom moved on. That was the logical progression, and yet now Yuris had his spot and he was banished to earth. He pushed it all down in a small breath, "Do I have your approval to add, Nurse Sabrina Howard, to my plan?"

Yuris looked at another screen, tapping a few moments he seemed to be reading something. When he got to her picture his eyebrows rose slightly and he turned back to his old friend, "You have my permission. I will send along the new orders within the hour." there was the barest hint of a smile playing on the young vulcan's lips, he raised the ta'al to Strom, "Live long and prosper."

Strom returned the sign, "It is...good to see you again, Yuris. Live long and prosper." When the screen went blank again Strom sighed. Long ago, he had taken Yuris under his tutelage and they had become friends. He was sure both of them felt the other betrayed them, and in the wake of the madness of the changing Vulcan he was not sure now who had betrayed whom. He did think, after the need to suppress his jealousy reared its head, perhaps they were correct in sending him away to Earth. Stom knew he had to find his way again, and while he doubted he would find his path to reintegration into his society on Earth, at least the time here would provide him with space in which to search for what he truly believed and thought.

He was just about to rejoin his human companions when his communication beeped with a written message. He glanced, and it was the amended orders. This pleased him, and it was good to see that his old friend was still as efficient as always.

Strom left his office, "You'll find your new orders when you return to your office." he said looking at Sabrina.

"That was fast."

"The head of the committee is efficient." He replied, and then looking at Jon, motioned to continue his tour.

The rest of the tour, Strom had to begrudgingly admit, was more than satisfactory. His wing had the emergency department, the intensive care unit, obstetrics and nursery floor, three floors of patients, and a small rare disease facility. He was pleasantly surprised at the scope of care available, and the capability he would have to experience many aspects of the human life span and illnesses. There were two rooms which were unique to the human medical facility that he required more explanation, the on call rooms. They were sleeping rooms for doctors and nurses who were on call, had to take sleeping breaks through long procedures, or who were pulling longer than normal shifts. It pleased him, as he did not know humans were capable of such loyalty and devotion to duty. Given their somewhat limited, by vulcan standards, stamina it was a logical space to have.

When they arrived at Sabrina and Jon's office he nodded, "This tour has been agreeable." Strom said, inwardly surprised at how pleasant it was. "Your office is, a bit far from mine, that is not agreeable though."

Jon shrugged, "Ummm, we can't control that, and there is no room for our office near yours."

Strom frowned, "If I find it inconvenient, I will move you both into my office." He said more to himself than to them, "Now, where are my quarters?"

"Ummm, well, ummmm," Jon stepped into his and Sabrina's office, pointing out the window to a high rise sitting not far from the ocean, "It is at the top of that tower, we had planned on having, ummm, lunch with you, ummmm, on the, ummmm way to your new apartment."

Strom's thin lips pulled into a small frown. He had not realized they were so close to the ocean, and that he'd be living so close to the ocean. On some deeply primal level, he felt a rise in fight or flight,but he suppressed the emotion. He had been to a few alien planets, not many, but never had he seen so much water all in one place and he found himself pulling his green and gold robes around his body even though he suppressed the shiver. "Very well. Remember vulcans do not eat the flesh of animals when choosing a place to eat."

"I think we have that covered, Dr. Strom. There are a large sect of humans who abstain from meats and dairy products, we are taking you to one of those kind of restaurants." Sabrina said with a small smile.

Strom turned to her, "Really? I was unaware of such a thing in your culture. I had been informed that your race all ate animal flesh."

"I guess, over lunch, it might be a good time for the three of us to talk about cultural myths. It might help ease you into the hospital, and provide you some of that secondary order you told us about earlier." Sabrina said looking at Jon to back her up and agree.

"Ummmm, yeah, we can field some, ummm, general questions, ummm, over lunch."

"Agreeable and logical," Strom replied. As they walked to the lift to take them to the flitter Strom found he was oddly at peace for the moment. Things were more pleasant, so far, than he expected.


	3. Nutrition and supplements

**A/N Thank you to Robin for your review! It's always lovely getting reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! LLAP!**

Jon got into the driver's side of the flitter and then opened the auto doors on both sides for Sabrina and Strom behind him. He was starting the engines as they got in and put on their safety buckles.

Sabrina watched Strom for a moment as he strapped up. She had seen plenty of vulcans in her time, but he had an unusual look about him. It was something she couldn't put her finger on, just yet.

"Is something wrong?" Strom asked noticing Sabrina was staring at him.

She blinked, "No, nothing, sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment." she replied, giving an apologetic smile.

Strom watched her look away, and considered her for a moment as they took off. Once they lifted off he turned to look at the city. It was interesting, far different than Vulcan, and even though they were in a cityscape, there was a lot more green around them than he'd ever seen.

The flitter shook with a moments' turbulence and lightning flashed across the windshield of the flitter. It tipped toward Strom's side and for a moment Strom couldn't see anything but choppy water beneath them. He couldn't help himself, he gasped. Instantly, he felt a warm hand on his, "It's ok." Sabrina, "It's just a mild storm." she assured him in a voice she often used on distressed patients.

Strom did voice an objection, he felt suddenly calm, but the calm wasn't his. He realized the warmth on his hand was hers, and the tingling calm was also hers. He looked from her hand, joined on his, to her face as more lighting struck around them. She smiled at him, and her hazel eyes radiated peace. "Is this your first thunderstorm?" she asked keeping his attention on her as their small craft tossed a bit.

"Yes." he said thinly, "Where I come from, lightening such as this is very deadly."

"It can be here too, but not often, and not now." Her voice was soft and even, her hand gently stroking his, "San Francisco has pop up storms like this…."

Strom knew she was speaking but the gentle stroke of the back of his hand stole his attention from her words. Oddly though, he could feel that her thoughts and words were in synch, without duplicity or any guile. She was genuinely concerned about his well-being, and moreover, preserving his dignity. He blinked slowly and the jaring way the flitterlanded moved Sabrina and her hand from his. He glanced at her and she smiled, "Jon needs parking lessons," she laughed and reached behind her to get the over large umbrella, "We always come prepared, in San Fran. It's not as bad as when I was working in Seattle, mind you, but it still happens frequently enough it's good to have on hand. Stay still a moment and I'll come around with the umbrella."

Jon pulled out his own umbrella, looking back as Strom, "Ummmm, sorry for the ummmm, bumpy ride….Ummmm, the wind was ummmm giving me fits." Jon saw Sabrina standing outside the flitter with the umbrella opened so he popped the door.

Strom slid out of the seat and under the umbrella with Sabrina. He was thankful for the small bit of material above them, as all around them was drenched. Rain was a rare thing on vulcan, and in his sixty-five years on his home planet he had never once experienced the phenomenon. His eyebrows furrowed and he stuck his hand out, to see what it felt like. The drops were large and cold, very cold, against his cool skin, "Fascinating." he said softly.

"Umm, Dr. Strom, are you ready, ummmm, to go?"

He let his hand fall to his side and nodded.

"We are going to a restaurant called Nourish." Sabrina as motioning for him to walk, "It's what is called a vegan restaurant, where even the cheese is made strictly from plant matter. No animal products. Jon and I decided that this might be the safest first day meal option."

Jon opened the door for them and Strom went through as his nurse closed the umbrella leaning it against the corner to dry. She took Jon's, doing the same thing for him so he could go in and tell the hostess their party had arrived.

"Ummm, party of three, under ummm, the name Howard." He said stepping around Strom who was standing stiffly rubbing his right hand over the top of his left, where only moments ago Sabrina had been touching him, as he looked at his surroundings absently. He knew he should have corrected her, stopped her from touching him, and he was trying to sort in his mind why he had not. Part of him, he thought, was in shock that a human could be so... _peaceful_. He had always assumed their minds would be a tumult with unchecked emotion. The other thing that occurred to him was that he could actually FEEL her calm through his skin. He could feel her desire to protect his dignity, and he knew those things from her touch.

Strom knew he was not a genetic anomaly, he was not like Yuris whose genetics said he could meld, Yet, at the gentle touch of a human he could feel the outskirts of her mind, like he had when touching his former bondmate, before she rejected him for a man with a greater family. He blinked. What did this mean? There were so many questions.

"Right this way," she said grabbing three menus and tableware.

Strom looked over his shoulder and saw Sabrina just coming in. He turned to follow Jon who was following the hostess to a booth table. Jon slid in first, and Strom slid in on the opposite side. Sabrina paused, 'Do you mind me sitting with you, Dr. Strom? I can help with the menu, but if it is a breach of protocol, I will sit next to Jon."

"It is acceptable." Strom said opening the menu. He knew very little about human cuisine or human vegetables, but he was thankful and impressed that his new nurses put this much thought into his care, already.

The waitress approached them, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Hot tea," Sabrina replied.

"Ummm coffee please."

'Hot tea, mint of you have it." Strom said, hopeful.

""I'll be right back out with your drinks."

Strom looked over the menu, and determined he would try everything eventually. He was lost though, on what was what, so he put his menu aside, "What do you recommend?" he asked Sabrina.

"Hm," she sighed, "I am thinking the vegan lox and bagel. It's made with smoked carrots, cashew cream cheese, capers, and an everything bagel. Very good." She said putting her own menu aside.

"I will try what you are having." Strom said and then looked at Jon.

"I-I am, ummmm, going to have the...ummm veggie lasagna."

"Are you both non-meat eaters?" Strom asked casting a glance between the both of them. From their scents he would guess that answer to be yes, because their scents were different than the Starfleet captain, and in passing a couple other humans.

"Ummm, yeah, ummmmm, M-My mother and her mother didn't believe i-in h-harming animals. Ummm so we never had meat growing up." Jon answered first.

"I will eat some dairy, but basically I'm not a meat eater either." she shrugged, "Though, mine comes from a surgical internship in a cardiac lab. Seeing what so much fat can do to the inner workings of you circulatory system kind of changed my mind."

"Both of you have logical reasoning." Strom said with a curt nod. He found it admirable that they went against the norms of their society for the betterment of themselves and others. "On Vulcan we see the act of eating flesh as barbaric. A trait from our primitive, war-like days."

The waitress brought their beverages and took their order. Strom got a duplicate of what Sabrina ordered and Jon seemed to panic at the last moment and ordered the same, rather than the lasagna he said he would have.

Sabrina nodded to Jon, who then sat a little straighter, "Ummm, so you-you have questions, ummm, about our ummmm society?"

Strom sipped his mint tea, his head cocking slightly. It was not the mint of vulcan, but it was more fresh, clean, and pleasant on his tongue. It was most unexpected. Taking another sip he looked at Jon, "Many. I have not been off vulcan, except to go to medical conferences, which were cloistered in one location. Since part of my personal assignment is to integrate into your culture and experience Earth, I require guidance."

Jon and Sabrina both pulled out a small pad, common for nurses when they needed to take notes on patients.

Strom raised his eyebrows, "Most efficient."

"You keep saying things like that, like you weren't expecting much from us." Sabrina noted with a small demure smile.

"I was not, as you say, expecting much, Nurse Howard. My colleagues described a grim picture of what I was to expect on Earth." Strom said directly.

"Ummmm we W-we haven't looted and p-pillaged for a long time." Jon said with a grin, "A-and ummm no sword f-fights in h-hours."

Strom looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed, "Humor?" he extrapolated.

"Yes, Dr. Strom, humor." Sabrina said softly, "He's trying to say, in a way that shows there is no offense taken, that we aren't barbarians. Whatever you colleagues think of humanity, we ask you respectfully to keep an open mind."

Strom frowned slightly. An open mind is exactly what he had been told he did not have. "Very well," he said with some reluctance, "I will endeavor to formulate my own opinions based on experiences with you."

"We can't ask for more than that." Sabrina said looking at Jon who nodded.

"W-we a-are ummmm doing the s-same for you." Jon said, to Sabrina's surprise.

Strom's lips pursed, "Explain."

Jon looked at Sabrina, who said, "Go on, Jon, honesty is what Dr. Strom has given us, he deserves the same. It's the only way we will build a good team."

Jon nodded, "Ummm, your file." he said obviously stealing himself up to say what he needed to say, "D-describes you as officious, n-narrow minded, and x-x-xenophobic."

Strom sat back, blinking, "What does the word...officious mean?" He had a good working knowledge of the human language, but that word escaped him.

"It means, that you assert your authority in a domineering, and at times petty way." Sabrina said neutrally.

"This file was generated on, Vulcan?" Strom asked, glancing between the two of them.

"It was," Sabrina said softly.

He nodded. "Not an undeserved or unfair description."

That shocked both of his companions. They both expected him to refute the file. Just then the waitress brought their food, it was a welcome break from the sudden tension Jon and Sabrina felt.

"Your honesty is appreciated." Strom said before looking at the strange looking food before him. He picked up his tableware and cut into the first piece. He had never eaten non-vulcan foods before, this was a first, and it probably proved to a small extent some of the description given in his file. Carefully forking a piece with all the ingredients he placed it in his mouth. There were many layers to the flavor and texture, smokey, creamy, crunchy, and a very pleasurable experience on his pallet. It was surprising. His nurses were surprising. The rain was surprising. Sabrina's hand on his, was pleasant and surprising. With that thought he looked at her as he chewed, her scent was...alluring, and he had been told humans, especially human females had a strong unpleasant scent. A scent that he would require a nasal numbing agent to deal with. He wondered if the female who told him this had been very sensitive. Yet, a vulcan ,who he knew ,who attempted to be on a spaceship with humans only lasted ten days, siting scent as being one of the factors of his leaving. He looked away at that thought, suppressing it all. He would have to contact the others to investigate further.

"Ummm, do you like it?"

"It is all very agreeable." he said after he swallowed.

"So, tell us, what questions do you have, and what kind of experiences can we expose you to?" Sabrina said moving her pad to her.

"On vulcan we eat in silence, is it common for humans to talk while you eat?"

"It is, but we can forgo that so you can focus on your food. We have all day." Sabrina replied pushing her pad away again.

Strom nodded his thanks and returned to his plate.

* * *

They had eaten in silence, Jon and Sabrina both enjoying a little quiet. When the check was brought, Jon paid. "Ummm, w-why don't we c-continue this at your apartment. T-that way if there is something y-you need, Ummm Sabrina and I can get it before w-we go home."

"That sounds efficient." Strom replied sliding out of the booth behind Sabrina.

"On the bright side, it seems that the rain has stopped."

When they stepped out of the restaurant Sabrina smiled brightly, placing her hand in the middle of Strom's back she guided him to look upward. "Ever see a rainbow?"

Strom tensed slightly at the warmth of her hand on the small of his back but said nothing. He looked upward and was fascinated. "The bend of light through moisture. This is not a phenomena I have witnessed."

Strom looked to Sabrina, who was enraptured by the large bright rainbow in the sky. Her hand had fallen away from his back, but he still felt the warmth. She looked at him, "It's beautiful." He nodded, "Very aesthetically pleasing." He said softly and then cleared his throat, "Nurse Howard, you must stop touching me. It is undignified and inappropriate for a female to touch an unbonded male."

Sabrina flushed, "I am...so sorry, Dr. Strom."

"Your race is tactile. I have noted over 100 times humans touch in the short tour you gave me. It is understandable, but inappropriate." He said firmly, more firmly than he meant.

"It won't happen again, Dr. Strom." She was mildly mortified.

He nodded and turned his attention to the flitter. It had to be said, now, before his vulcan instincts began to haunt him. No female had an understanding of the single mindedness of a vulcan male's instincts when it came to procuring and keeping a mate. She was fortunate they weren't on vulcan, a mistake like that might have caused her great discomfort, had it been another, lesser, male. That thought, displeased him greatly, and his jaw flexed.

* * *

By the time they arrived at his apartment, Strom found he needed to meditate more than he required information. It was a good day, but a mentally taxing one. His apartment was as large as his home back on Vulcan. It was comfortable, stylish, soft, and warm. His food fresher unit held assortments of vulcan produce, and all things being equal he found there was nothing he required.

He turned to his two nurses, "I require meditation now. You will meet me here, tomorrow at 0600. We will have first meal together, do the questions and answers, and plan the month of duty and off duty activity."

Sabrina and Jon could both tell this wasn't up for question or debate. Strom even looked mildly weary behind the mask of passiveness.

"Umm, yes Sir." Jon said

"See you in the morning, Dr. Strom." Sabrina replied and she and Jon began to leave.

"Thank you both for today, it was less troublesome than anticipated." Strom added before turning his back. He needed to light some candles and meditate. There were many challenges ahead which would require his focus.


	4. Aquatic therapy

**A/N: Thank you to Lese for your review, it was very kind. I'm glad you are warming up to the story :) I love writing with minor characters and exploring the universe beyond what we see on shows. Cheers to all, thank you all for reading. LLAP!**

Sabrina rolled over in her bed, her eyes parted slightly and she saw the flash of a written communication message on her line. With a yawn she uncradled her pad from the doc and held it up so she could see the message.

 _Nurses Howard and Kinkle,_

 _As we spoke about yesterday, a list of human cultural items I would like to see, participate in, or have further information. It is in no specific order._

 _Dancing, I am given to understand there are several styles. I require information or the ability to see these styles._

 _Snow._

 _Human meditation, if it exists._

 _An understanding of human dating and sexual practices._

 _Human musical styles._

 _Sporting events._

 _Earth animals._

 _Aquatic life._

 _Mourning and memorial customs._

 _Dying customs._

 _Marriage customs._

 _The above are the foundation of what I would be agreeable to understanding. There will be more as I get a better picture of humanity._

 _Live long, and prosper,_

 _Dr. Strom._

Sabrina considered the list thoughtfully. It was going to be an interesting year, beyond the confines of the hospital. She sent a message to Jon, that today they could introduce him to Aquatic life, or at least some aquatic life, but they'd have to leave before nine in the morning. Jon sent word back that he was game for whatever, since they didn't officially take over duties until Monday. She told him to pack a two day bag and that she'd meet him at Strom's at 0600 as requested.

Sabrina tapped her pad.

 _Dr. Strom,_

 _We do not officially take over shift duty until Monday. If you are agreeable, Jon and I can take you on a short three day trip, returning Sunday to be at the hospital for duty on Monday. This three day trip will include, sport, dance, and aquatic life, at least one version of each. We will leave by 0900. Please let me know so I can make the arrangements._

 _Thank you,_

 _Nurse Howard._

She touched the send button and threw her legs over the bed. She needed tea and to brush the dead animal out of her mouth. Before the kettle boiled she got a beep, and when she touched it, Strom's face appeared on the screen.

He looked at her strangely for a moment cocking his head.

She tried smoothing her hair down and looking like she was awake, but it was no use, "Yes, Doctor?"

"I am inquiring as to what and how I should pack?" He said with a blink.

"Hygiene items, comfortable and informal clothes. Comfortable shoes is a good idea." she said covering her mouth to yawn, "It's about 26C, so whatever you feel comfortable wearing is fine."

"Very well. Did I disturb you, given your communication I assumed you were up and working."

"I am up, just making tea."

He opened his mouth to ask about her attire, but thought better of it and simply nodded. "I will see you at 0600."

"Yes, sir."

The screen went blank and her kettle whistled, all she could think was that it would be a long weekend. After making her tea she made the arrangements for them to fly out to Hawaii, a short flight. Then contacted her friend Barry who worked at the center of oceanic conservation. They had a submarine base out there, and Barry owed her a favor. If that fell through, she knew they had a ton of tourist things, but she figured Barry would help out since Strom was a vulcan, and Barry used to go on about how cool it was to actually live in the generation where we knew we weren't alone. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Hawaii was the perfect place for Barry. Once that mail was sent she reserved two bungalows on the beach for them, and made reservations at a luau. That would cover one type of dancing and music. As for the sport, they'd take him to the beach and let him watch the surfing tournaments. Taking the last sip of her tea she was pretty pleased with herself, plus, it was going to be a fun time! She hadn't been anywhere but the hospital break room for a few years now. Putting her tea cup in the sink she skipped off to shower and pack.

* * *

"Ummm, the plane ride used to take ummm, 9 hours." Jon informed Strom as they flew. "AND-now it only takes t-two hours. It's amazing h-how everything has changed. They umm, have even stabilized the volcanic activity now.

Sabrina sat ahead of them sipping on more tea and going over her shift rotations on her pad. She privately smiled at Jon being tour guide for now, Jon had confessed how he was nervous about spending private time with the 'boss', but also how excited he was to finally get to see Hawaii.

When they landed they were greeted by native people, each giving the passenger's leis made of fresh flowers. Jon turned to Strom, "Ummm they put the flowers ummm on you. It's a t-tradition. It is the s-symbol for peace, love, honor, and ummm friendship. T-the tradition goes back centuries."

Strom was approached by a beautiful young native woman who welcomed him with "Aloha" She carefully placed the garland around his neck without touching him, bowed and moved away.

Strom was fascinated by this tradition, as he was always given to understand that humanity was generally aggressive and prone to violence on the whole. The way the young woman was dressed was provocative, and even in vulcan culture a woman dressed as she was might attract unwanted attention. No one seemed to pay her, or the other flower bearing women any undue attention. "A vulcan woman would never dress in that fashion." he said when as they walked toward the line of waiting flitters.

"Really?" Sabrina asked hailing a flitter, "As hot as it is on your planet I would have expected you to say the opposite."

"Our body temperature is lower than that of a human, we do not feel the heat a profoundly as you would. The women of my planet, unless a priestess, dress very..modestly."

"Is that their preference, or some cultural thing?"

"Both." he said but didn't offer any other explanation. Whatever else the new teachings of Surak might change, he knew there were things about his homeworld that would not change. A vulcan males single mindedness about his mate, or if unbonded at times, having a mate at all, was a shame that would not change. It was also a shame he did not care to share.

Sabrina and Jon waited for further explanation, but none came. They glanced at each other silently deciding to not ask deeper questions about that, yet.

It was a short flitter ride to their beach bungalows. Two small naturally made cabins with running water, and a comfy beds. Sabrina tipped the driver and walked them the rest of the way down the path, "This one is you two." she handed them both a card, "This one is mine." She pointed to the white sand in front of them, surrounded by palm trees, "This little section of beach is ours for our stay. There are other cabins around the beach, but you can't see them for the foliage. It's a nice private area."

Strom looked wide eyed at the beach and the water. It was a green-blue, and at the moment rocked gently against the sand. It was nothing at all like the water he had seen in San Francisco. The shear size of the water, and the fact he could not see land was a little unnerving to him. The cabins were so close, by his estimation, it didn't seem logical to place something so close to an unpredictable ocean body. The cabins didn't look water worn though, so he extrapolated they were relatively safe.

"I'm going to get changed," Sabrina said tossing her pack over her shoulder, "Meet you guys out here in ten minutes?"

Strom nodded, and Jon lead the way to their bungalow, "Ummm, I'm going to change now too. Did you, ummm bring comfortable clothes?"

"These are sufficient for my needs. The air is, damp and chill, my robes are comfortable." Strom picked his bed and opened his case, "May I ask you a question?"

"Ummm, surely. T-That's why I'm h-here." he said taking off his long sleeve shirt going into his pack for his shorts and tank top.

"How do human males pick a mate?"

Jon blushed slightly, "Y-you make it ummm sound like, y-your people j-just point at a lady and ummm pick h-her as y-yours." He chuckled, "W-we don't ummm pick one as much as we, ummm meet s-someone and if we ummmm f-feel w-we might be c-compatible we ummmm ask them on a d-date. Sometimes, t-they ask us out, but g-generally speaking ummm there is a d-dating time."

"How long does this process take?" Strom said putting his clothes neatly in the drawers.

"Ummmm, depends. I've known ummm, couples who g-got married after the first d-date. Sometimes, ummmm, people d-date for years."

When Strom turned around Jon was standing in shorts and a strange looking undershirt with no sleeves. "Do you feel compatible with Nurse Howard?"

Jon chuckled, "N-no. S-she is ummmm my friend. S-sometimes, even a lot ummm, of the times f-friends make the b-best mates ummm m-married couples, b-but Sabrina isn't m-my type."

He nodded, "I have been given to understand that humans have sexual intercourse prolifically. That you do the act of mating with anyone at any time you wish."

Jon looked gap mouthed at him, "W-we aren't a-animals, Dr. S-strom." Jon heard Sabrina call out and he was grateful for the distraction. This was not a conversation he was prepared to have.

"Are you guys ready?"

Jon glanced at Strom and then went to the door, "I'm ready."

Strom watched him leave and considered his answer for a moment. Part of the mythos the High Command had placed around humans were that they were little better than rutting le-maytya, that attacked each other with little provocation, sexually and if it suited them physically. That belief had colored his view on the human species. If the old high command were incorrect about that assessment, then that forced him to question what else they had been wrong about-what _he_ might also be wrong about. With pursed lips he abandoned the task of putting away his clothes and exited the bungalow.

Strom saw Sabrina and Jon standing in the sand waiting on him. Sabrina had her hair up, showing her elegant unmarked neck. The clothing she was wearing was...provocative. She seemed to be wearing a skin tight one piece item, that exposed her shoulders and gave focus to her chest, while the lower half of her body was draped in colorful flowing fabric.

He approached them both, "Is what the two of you are wearing appropriate for the day?" He found himself drawn to the smooth fabric clinging to Sabrina's well formed body.

"I wouldn't wear this to the hospital, but for what our day holds, it's completely appropriate. I'm wearing a bathing suit with a beach wrap. Jon is wearing what is called a tank top and surf shorts." Sabrina offered.

Strom cocked his head, "Bathing?"

"It's an article of clothing worn when swimming or on the beach."

"I see." Strom said, averting his eyes. "Where are we going now?"

"I called for a flitter, we are going to the Pacific Oceanic research facility. I have a friend there that has agreed to expose you to some of this area's aquatic life." She motioned for Jon and him to follow her down the path toward the waiting flitter.

"This area's aquatic life? Is not all aquatic life the same?" Strom asked folding his hands together before him in a meditation pyramid.

"Ummm, no. D-depending on ummm the temperature of the l-local water, and s-salinity ummmm there is a ummmmm lot of diversity."

Strom frowned, "Your planet is complex."

"You've only just begun." Sabrina offered with a demure smile. The flitter doors opened, "Your chariot to adventure awaits!"

* * *

Barry got word that his guests had arrived and he tossed his oily rag over his naked shoulder. He'd just done a quick tune up on the small ten person submarine he'd be taking them out in. He was stoked he was about to meet his first vulcan.

Approaching the flitter with his assistant he had to laugh. The vulcan looked like a dollop of coal in a rainbow. He was covered neck to toes in dark green and gold, while his companions were dressed for the tropics. "Beena!" He called out, "Aloha!"

Sabrina smiled at Barry, who was bare chested in swim trunks and his female assistant who was dressed in a bikini.

Strom got out and stood stiffly as the two humans approached dressed like orion slaves. He blinked in shock. Sabrina stepped forward and hugged the curly brown haired man, and Strom noticed the difference in their skin. The male was a deep brown as was the female at his side, while his nurse was a cream color. Humanity was very complex in ways he had never conceived of.

"Barry, I'd like you to meet Dr. Strom. Dr. Strom, this is Dr. Barry Ackerman, head of the research facility, and an old and dear friend of mine. Barry has offered to take us out in one of his research submarines so you can see and experience this areas aquatic life while staying warm and dry." Sabrina said and mouthed big thank you to him.

"Your in luck, Dr. Strom. Last month Starfleet gifted my facility with the tech of the view screen used on the space ships. My assistant here, adapted it to our needs, so you'll have a heck of a good view." He grinned at the vulcan, "Man, it's good to meet you. I've not ever gotten to meet a vulcan, your people don't usually make it clear out here."

"It is agreeable to meet you." Strom said neutrally and for reasons unknown to him, Barry chuckled.

"Let's get out on the ocean my friends, daylight is burning."

* * *

Strom found himself more than a little unnerved when his host, Barry, said their ship was about to descend into the water. He approached Sabrina, who seemed at ease with this prospect, "I was given to understand that the goal of an aquatic vessel is to remain on the surface of the water." he said raising an eyebrow.

"It is, unless it's like this vessel, and is a submarine. Don't worry, this technology has been around for centuries. Before space, this was our undiscovered country, Dr. Strom. In the early days of our space program, a lot of the tech we used to explore our oceans was adapted for space."

Strom nodded, "Fascinating." he glanced at Jon, who seemed to be fully engrossed in talking with Dr. Ackerman's assistant. Their postures and facial expressions were unfamiliar to him, different so far than any human interaction he'd seen.

Barry approached Sabrina and Strom, "Go back to the midship. There are some chairs and have a seat. I'm going to fire up our new view screen for you. We are approaching a pod of dolphins playing, should make for a good opening act!"

Sabrina began to move, and Strom glanced back at Jon, "Is he not coming?"

She smiled, "He's doing his own...research I think."

"He finds her compatible?"

"That's one way to put it," Sabrina said with a grin.

* * *

Back in the mid section they took their seats. The lights went off and a screen that filled the entire section came on. It gave them the illusion of being underwater. Strom's eyes widened, and then before him were thousands of brightly colored fish, moving together and running away with the play of the dolphin pod. The diversity of life around them astounded Strom. He had never seen or experienced such a vast variety of life in such a small area. He listened to Barry over the intercom explain what he was seeing, describing the behavior of the pod of dolphins, and as they moved away from them going on to explain the living corals and rocks. As unnerving as it was, Strom found after a time, a certain serenity in the ebb and flow of life surrounding them.

He turned to look at Sabina, finding her bathed in the blues and rippling light he paused. He found the inner beast within him purred softly as his eyes drank in her features. With a frown he turned away. Such a stirring of his katra was uncomfortable at best, and deviant at worst, she was human...simply human. He refocused on the screen, suppressing the other thoughts he let himself be lost in the waves of ocean life.

* * *

The lights came on and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Barry came back smiling, "We are just outside the beach where your bungalows are. I'm going to surface and we'll row you back to shore. No sense getting a flitter when you can have beach side service."

"Your service is appreciated." Strom said turning to the man. "What you have shown me is, fascinating. If I were to contact the Vulcan science academy do you believe you could put together a presentation based on this?"

Barry's smile was huge, "Oh boy, could I! I'd knock your ears off!"

Strom's eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Sabrina.

It took her a minute but she realized what he was silently asking and she said, "He means it would exceed all your expectations."

Strom nodded, "Very well, I will see to it that is made possible." He raised the ta'al to Barry, "Peace and long life, Dr. Ackerman. My time here has been educational."

Barry tried to make the hand gesture back, and he did, not well but the attempt was there. "Thank you, Dr. Strom, and as we say locally, Aloha."

"Barry we are going to the Kalamaku luau tonight at the Kilohana plantation. You, your wife, and assistant are welcome to come." Sabrina offered.

"I'll be there, in fact we can pick you up!" He grinned, "Now, let me get this rig up and set you on your way."

After he left, Strom turned to Sabrina, "What is a luau?"

"It's a food party, Doctor. Where you will be able to experience the native dance, music, and food. On your list you said you wished to experience music and dance, well this is one of the thousands of types that exist on Earth."

Strom nodded, "How very efficient of you to plan a trip to include so many facets of…" He stopped, "Did you say, thousands of music and dance types?"

"At least." she said with a grin.

It was strange, the first line in Surak's teachings discovered in the Forge was something about Infinite Diversity, in infinite combination. In the very short time he had been exposed to humanity, they seemed to be a banner for that very ideal. Perhaps, when they returned to their lodgings he would read the first page of the new translation.


	5. Cognitive discord and talk therapy

**A/N: Thank you, MC, for your kind review! I hope the whole story is fun. I know it's fun for me to explore this strange world with Strom! Hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year! Now, let's see what our little vulcan friend gets into in this chapter….**

Strom felt tension release when he was finally back on the sand of the beach. Inside the submarine he had the illusion of not being in the water, like one has when one is on a spaceship. Out on a small rubber dingy, even though it wasn't that far from dry land, proved to stretch the limits of his emotional control. Especially since now, he knew there were stinging jellyfish that can cause death, and large predatory fish with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth, and mammals the size of shuttles and larger. The ocean was as dangerous as any desert on Vulcan. It had earned his healthy respect. At the same time, he found the diversity fascinating. A few short hours under the water and he had seen wonders he doubted any other vulcan had seen. Living rock, corals colors that did not exist on Vulcan. A thousands life forms in a few square miles. The science alone could keep someone busy a lifetime.

"Umm, Dr. Strom, are you ummm ok?"

Strom looked to him, "I am agreeable. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed ummmmm contemplative."

"There is a lot to process." Strom said, turning to Sabrina, "When is this dinner?"

"It starts at sundown, which is about three hours from now."

Strom nodded, "I must meditate before leaving. Excuse me."

He went to the bungalow, digging from his pack he pulled out the red book with the latinum letters. The _new_ writings of Surak. He didn't want to dig too deeply, he didn't think he was ready to go much beyond the first lines, at least for now.

 _There is no hope in this universe other than the hope that we grow wise in this life, and pass that wisdom on to the generations to follow that they may build and grow on the foundation that has been laid for them. The cornerstone of this wisdom begins on Mt. Seleya, this day, with the understanding that the universe exists in a state of infinite diversity and infinite combinations. Take away even one small part of this and the whole is diminished. It is logical then, to preserve and protect all, for the whole is made stronger when each unique piece. Together, we are stronger than when we are parted._

Strom read the passage and with a sigh closed the book placing it back into his pack. There was no such writing in the study of Surak which he had read since he was a child. His writings spoke of the predatory nature of vulcans, and how that nature might be molded and tamed into a sword of logic. It said that this way was a cold and lonely path, but superior in all ways to any other way of life, those without logic had no place. It hardly left room for this infinite diversity paradigm. Not to mention, the concept that if the diversity around them were diminished the universe as a whole was also diminished.

He lit a meditation candle and closed his eyes. He had called those who possessed the genetic anomaly and aberration. Yet, if he was reading the first lines properly, they were not they were simply an expression of diversity. He searched his mind for the logic of that thinking. He knew he would not solve this mystery in this meditation, but he would attempt to begin to unravel it, and that was enough for now.

* * *

Jon took the time Strom was meditating to go poke around the local shops, and get lost for a few hours. He'd never had a job where this was a part of the expectation, but he could get used to it. He needed to find something to bring his date tonight. Alma, had agreed to be his date to the luau, so he didn't want to show up empty handed. He let Sabrina know he'd meet them at the party, he was going separate so he could pick Alma up. She didn't mind at all, but told him that he owed her one.

Sabrina, on the other hand, got out a large beach towel spread it under a grouping of palm trees, opened a book, and then promptly fell asleep to the gentle rocking of waves and warmth.

When Strom left the bungalow, he looked around and at first saw no one. He was about to knock on Sabrina's door when he saw her laying on a blanket under some trees. He approached carefully, with concern, not knowing what had her in this state. When he got to her, she looked peaceful, and her respiration was smooth and steady. He bent and picked up the discarded book, "The collective works of Jane Austen." he thought reading the cover. He put the book under his arm and stood. He stared down at her for a moment, she looked peaceful, a word that did not automatically spring to mind when thinking of humans. His perceptions were changing though, just a little. Humans, along with people like Yuris, would count as that infinite diversity, wouldn't they? What he saw in the ocean was the picture of diversity, and the woman before him…

"Dr. Strom." Sabrina groaned sitting up on her arms, "Oh my." she said blinking, seeing the sun was much lower in the sky, "I guess I fell asleep." she looked up at him with an apology in her eyes, "Sorry about that."

Strom blinked, "Where is Jon?'

"Oh, he is bringing a date tonight. He's gone into town to pick up some flowers for her." she stretched a little.

"The lady he was speaking to on the submarine?"

"Alma." Sabrina said trying to stand with grace and modesty, "Yes, that's the one."

"Humans are not given mates, they have to find them at random. It seems an inefficient system." he said watching her rise from the sand.

She chuckled, "Well, we have cultures that, to this day, arrange marriages from very young. Generally speaking though, for we humans it's a better bet that we find our own husbands or wives. I can only imagine the man my mother and father would have picked." she shuttered, "Trust me, I'd rather take my chances."

Strom cocked his head, "Why do you think your parents would have picked a distasteful mate?"

"My parents were radicals." She said bluntly, "They were a part of the group of anti-alien radicals. My grandmother raised me, and sent me to a special school where I was forced to learn vulcan. I say forced, because at five I was perfectly capable of spewing hate, even if I didn't know what it really meant."

Strom's eyes widened. "You do not seem a person with such a background."

"You can thank my grandma for that. It took a good three years of her gentle encouragement and patience with me for me to really understand that…" she felt suddenly bashful and ashamed of her childhood, "People are people, whether you come from Vulcan or Earth, we basically all want the same things. A home, some stability, people we can count on, family, and on some level, we all want to be loved." He looked like he might protest, "Take the words, Ashayam and K'Hat'n'Dlawa, or K'Diwa or even T'hy'la. All words that express that need for connection and love."

"How do they translate into this tongue?" Strom asked.

"Ashayam, is beloved as are the next two, we don't have good translations of them. T'Hy'la, would be kindred or soulmate of some kind." she thought a second more, "Your words for love, Ashau, means to love as an action, is a deep, tender affection. Ashaya would be like calling someone my love." She nodded, "Grandma made me learn the language because she said how people spoke helped you understand how the people thought, which helped you understand them better.

"Your grandmother sounds wise. Is she still alive?" Strom asked watching the sky behind her turn pink and red.

"Oh now, she passed away ten years ago now. She was wise. She thought your people were deeply passionate people with a great potential for loyalty and love. It frustrated her that her daughter couldn't see that."

His lips thinned slightly with concentration, "Do you think that of my people?"

"Dr. Strom, you are the first vulcan I have had any real contact with. Based off your language, with all the subtle shades of your words for affection and connection, I'd say she's probably correct. Based off my interaction with you, well, I don't know since I don't know you. You've been professional, and direct. I can't pretend to know what's going on in your katra."

"Logical." he said with a nod.

"You also can't judge a whole race based on one or two people."

"Also, logical. Did your parents ever change their minds?"

"Mother and father are doing life in prison for violent acts." she said looking away from him, "So if I had to guess, I'd say no. The world was changing, growing, and opening up to people like you, Dr. Strom, but they couldn't adapt to that world, they wanted to keep earth purely human, stick to the old ways. Personally, I'm glad they didn't get their way."

Strom looked away from her, "We should get to this party." What she said struck him deeply, and he did not wish to talk anymore.

* * *

Strom sat on the ground with Barry and his wife, who happened to be a denoblian woman named Lesel. Jon and Alma, and Sabrina sitting next to him. They explained to the people serving that Strom ate no meat, so they gave him extra fruits and vegetables along with rice and poi. Seeing everyone was eating with their fingers, strom broke off some of the leaves and made due since eating with the hands was a social taboo.

"This party will last three hours," Lesel said across Sabrina to Strom, "They serve food and drinks the entire time. I've never enjoyed a dinner so much as this. I'd love to get both of my other husbands here to experience this side of humanity."

Strom's brows furrowed, "You are married to Dr. Ackerman?"

"Yes, three years now. He's about to take his second wife too."

Barry leaned over, drinking a fruity alcohol drink, "Lesel introduced us when we were on Denobula. She's a lovely woman, Fesal."

Lesel gave a super grin to Sabrina, "A denoblian man would snap you up, Sabrina, you need to let me take you to the nightclubs in the Kaybin district."

"I don't think that will be required." Strom said abruptly, and everyone looked at him, including Sabrina. "We have a lot of work to do at the hospital."

Barry laughed, "All work and no play, you are with the right group, Beena!" He held up his glass, "Here is to the future of interspecies relations."

It was just then when the entertainment began. Muscular native Hawaiian men came out in long loin cloths first, doing a male's warrior dance. Men spat fire over torches as of drums beat out primal rhythms harking back to ages gone by. Their movements told great stories of the battles fought and won by their great, great, great grandfathers, and the spirits of the volcanos. The next three rounds were women, equally scantily clad, but their movements were far more gentle and graceful. Their stories were of love and loss, great deeds of their grandmothers, and the gentle spirits of the flowers in their native land.

Strom was fascinated by the dancing, the music, and the atmosphere of the dinner. The tribal nature reminded him of reenactments of the time before the reformation. Eighteen hundred years ago, a vulcan celebration might no look unlike this one playing out before him. The similarity was astounding.

As the entertainment ended, people began milling around and slowly filtering out of the plantation. "We took a boat, would you like to join us?" Barry asked.

Alma smiled, "Jon is going to walk me home, thanks." Jon smiled at everyone, clearly proud.

Sabrina looked to Strom, who answered quickly, "I would prefer to walk as well."

"Too bad," Barry said chuckling, "Have a good night guys, Beena thank you for the invite." With that he picked up his denoblian wife and carried her giggling from the yard.

"Yup, I think he's had too much to drink." Sabrina said chuckling. "How about you Dr. Strom, are you ok? You drank several alcoholic beverages."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me as it does humans. I am told chocolate and cinnamon are both human foods that cause intoxication of vulcans though."

"Very well, none of that for you then." She motioned, "Shall we, it's a good hour walk back to the bungalows, but after that meal I could use the movement."

He placed his hands behind his back and turned waiting for her to come to his side, "These songs and dances are not representative of your entire world?"

"No, it's culturally specific to the Hawaiian people. I will say there are similarities across the world to this. Especially in cultures that preserved their tribal identity. It's a real gift that they did, very lovely."

He walked silently thinking of what she had said, not only just then, but also earlier in the day about how her parents could not adjust to the new normal of Earth accepting extraterrestrials. "May I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Of course, doctor."

"What is an attribute that used to be seen as deviant in your culture, but now is widely accepted as normal?"

"Hmmm, that's difficult. Maybe, premarital sex." She said trying to think of things her grandmother said.

"You used to have rules surrounding that?"

"Yes, it used to be considered immoral to have sexual relations outside of marriage. Now, it's not really thought of, people make commitments and it's seen as acceptable when people are dating."

He got distracted momentarily, "Then my hypothetical situation is, that you discover your best friend is having these sexual relations, but hiding it from you, from everyone. What do you do when it is discovered?" He looked at her as they walked interested to hear what she has to say.

"I'm assuming I believe as society does, right?'

"Whatever you would actually believe, I wish you to apply that."

With a sigh she thought about it, "I suppose, I feel bad that my friend didn't trust me with their secret. That's not their fault, that's mine because apparently I'm not trustworthy as a friend and they expect I am going to out them. I also think, it's really none of my business how people conduct their lives behind closed doors as long as it's between consensual adults. So I feel bad that they have their private lives exposed to the public." she shrugged, "Is that what you are looking for?"

"Do you reject them as your friend?"

"No." she scoffed, "If they aren't harming a vulnerable population, like children, mentally infirm, elderly, anyone mentally or physically compromised they can't give consent, And it just comes out they are in love with someone, doing this intimacy, I don't see where it's a government's business or where society gets off making them criminals for that. I'd probably apologize to my friend for not being the type of person they felt they could share the burden of the secret with."

"What if it's the law?"

"A lot of very immoral things have been legal, doctor. Slavery was legal on earth in ages past. Lynching people without trial was legal. Legality and morality are sometimes two different things."

Strom looked at her, and she continued, "Take our profession, it used to be completely legal for us as medical professionals to deny treatment if the patient didn't have the money or means to pay. Could you, in logic and good conscious, leave someone lay on a gurney in pain and sickness and do nothing because the law of the land said it was fine to do since they couldn't afford help."

"I could not and would not do that." Strom said firmly.

She shrugged, "So not everything that is legal is morally correct, it's important to follow laws but not blindly"

He nodded, "Thank you." they were walking up the bungalow as they finished their conversation, "What is our itinerary for tomorrow?"

"I am taking you to a surfing tournament. Surfing is a sport on the water, but we will be watching on the beach."

He nodded, "That is agreeable. This has been an educational day." he raised a quick ta'al and turned to vanish into the bungalow.

For sixty five years, he kept the same company, believed the same things, and acted in the same ways. For months his worlds had been fractured, and the last place he ever thought would fracture it more, was Earth. He had much to think on, much to meditate on. As he took off his day robes and slipped into his night robe, he sat on his bed. Then, there was the small matter of his female nurse. He found himself feeling protective of her, and that was disconcerting. It seemed as if he didn't even know himself anymore.


	6. Biopsy and pathology

**A/N: Ok I feel like a REAL FF writer now, I've earned a Debbie Hicks bot review. I feel like I should mark it on the calendar. Thank you Dinopoodle for your REAL review, who knows what could happen in the coming chapters. Have suggestions for awkward situations want to see Strom have to face a vulcan adversary like Kuvak, Sopek, or Yuris? Feel free to inbox or review and let me know, ya never know I might use it just for you! I like to challenge myself writing ;) PALL!**

When Strom woke the next morning Jon was in the bed opposite of him. He did not hear the young man come in last night, but he had meditated very deeply before sleep. Strom did not make a lot of noise, but he replicated some tea and stepped out onto the small wood patio of the bungalow. He glanced over to Sabrina's bungalow, she was sitting outside drinking as well. He remembered he still had her book from yesterday, but decided he'd read through it before giving it back. He'd not been exposed to human literature, so he considered it a good beginning.

He saw Sabrina wave, and with hesitation he walked over. He'd never been seen by a female in his sleeping robes, but he supposed it was modest enough not to offend or provoke an emotional response in her.

"Good morning." She said softly taking in the scent of her freshly brewed tea.

"Good morning." he returned, standing awkwardly by a chair. She was wearing the same garment she had been wearing when he called he the other morning. It was odd to him, how smooth and unmarked her neck was. He couldn't tell how old she was, but she looked to be past the marrying age. Perhaps human men did not indulge in such a primale marking. It seemed illogical, how would others know that a female was spoken for.

"Are you going to sit?" Sabrina asked, trying to figure out where Strom was looking that seemed to capture his attention so deeply.

"Of course." Strom replied taking a cushioned seat. "Do you know when Jon returned last night?"

"About two hours after you and I got home. I was still up, he seemed very happy."

"Will he continue to...date her? Or will he declare an engagement?" Strom asked seriously.

Sabrina chuckled, "He's young, so who knows."

"It would seem that 'young' would be the ideal time to have a marriage, for procreation reasons, as well as others." he blinked, "Why did you not get married?"

Sabrina nearly choked on her tea. She sputtered and Strom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Have I asked something inappropriate?"

"It's highly personal, doctor. Much like if I had asked your age." She replied wiping the tea around her mouth on her sleeve.

"I am sixty five." Strom said without hesitation.

She chuckled again, "Ok well that didn't offend you, but from what I've read it does most vulcans."She shrugged, "Seriously, though, as much as I'd like to help you in your understanding of humanity, I'm not good with talking about my personal life with someone who is my boss, and who I am not on first name basis with."

The furrow in his brows deepened, "I am Strom, you are Sabrina, sometimes called Beena. We do know each other's first names. My full name would not be pronounceable to you."

"I mean that I don't just call you Strom. I address you formally, as Dr. Strom. I'm your, employee. There is a formal line."

"We are sitting in our night clothes, drinking tea on a beach, it seems informal." Strom countered.

"Yes, but it's part of your Earth education, not a date or even two friends just spending time with each other." She pointed between the two of them, "We don't know each other that well, we aren't friends, I'm your...your nurse. I don't generally talk with my boss about being single."

"So, you are unbonded, not married."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Vulcans were so single minded sometimes. "I'm not talking about it." Sabrina said firmly.

"Very well." Strom said taking a sip of his tea, "How to human males mark their mates?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How do human males mark their female as theirs?"

"They don't. Human females don't become property of their men." she chuckled. "Or maybe they do mark a woman, I think that would be a better question for Jon."

"That is logical, especially if you have not been mated yourself."

Sabrina bit her lip hard to keep herself from replying. It was partially adorable, with these innocent questions asked awkwardly as hell, but she also kind of wanted to slap him. Had he been a human male, she probably would have. "Speaking of Jon, here he is."

Jon came sauntering over in his swim trunks, "Good morning. Sorry I overslept."

"Are you going to ask Alma to marry you?" Strom asked first thing, he was interested in mastering this understanding of human mating practices.

"On that, I am going to go get dressed for the day. I'll see you two later. The surf contest starts in two hours." She stood and nodded to them both.

* * *

The surfing competition was interesting to Strom, he extrapolated that it took an impressive set of skills to be able to do what the athletes did. They had to be very focused, relaxed, and have trained their bodies with great discipline and muscle memory. He managed to take some videos on his small padd for later study, and perhaps to share with colleagues on vulcan. When he discovered that this was just one of hundreds of sports, it intrigued him to think what a trained human body might do. It made sense to study some of these, to perhaps write a medical paper on for the science academy.

Once he discovered that the surfing was the last lesson on the list he decided it was time for them to return to San Francisco, not in the morning, but as soon as they ate lunch and packed their clothes. He felt their time had been well spent up to that point, but now it was time to return and prepare to take over the hospital wing officially.

Sabrina got out her padd and changed their tickets on the transport accordingly. Secretly, she wasn't too disappointed, this had been fun, but she did have a lot to do before Monday.

Jon, on the other hand, scrambled to get in contact with Alma to make arrangements for their next date.

Neither of them complained though, this had been a pleasant distraction, but the work that would make or break their careers was at the hospital.

* * *

Strom arrived at five thirty in the morning on Monday, he'd contacted the man who was to hand off the responsibility to him the night prior and made arrangements to meet him. The hand off was surprisingly efficient. He had been given a data stick with all the pertinent passwords, which unlocked patient and employee files. That was his first order of business. He needed to feel in control, and well informed. He opened the file and began looking through, examining every patient's file in detail. He was looking for errors and poor documentation, but he was also looking at the general health of the humans who came to the hospital. He began tapping notes down as he went.

By the time Jon came in at eight, Strom was ready for him with a pile of notes and people he wished to see.

"Greetings Nurse." Strom said formally, "Where is Nurse Howard?"

"Ummmm, Good morning, Doctor. S-she is in Emerg, h-has ummm been since f-four this morning. T-they work ummm four to four, and ummmm she isn't scheduled to m-meet with you, only me. Ummmm I would call her, b-but Emerg just...ummm, got in s-sixteen p-people." He said casually as he sat down.

Strom frowned, "Why so many?" he said standing up.

"The ummm driver of a f-flitter on ummm manual drive, h-ad a ummm possible cardiac ummm event and ummm, smashed into a t-transport stop w-with fifteen people w-waiting."

"Come, I wish to see this." Strom said walking toward the door.

* * *

Sabrina and her second, a black woman named Janet were both over a female patient in her mid-forties, who as deemed the most critical. Both women were stabilizing her, working in tandem with each other, so she could be turfed out to surgery. "Get telemetry on her and send it to Dr. Stang," Sabrina said absently after she attached the last lead.

Janet was ahead of her already pulling the mobile computer down, "Next time you say, an hour into the shift, that it seems like it's going to be a quiet day...I'm gonna quit my daaaahm job."

Sabrina moved to do the last pre-surgical injection with a smile, "I like to start off with a lot of drama."

"There is not a hint of a lie to that." Janet said, "She's as stable as she can be until they repair that damage."

Sabrina nodded, "Escort her to surgery."

One of their aids, who had been waiting just outside the door came in to push while Janet monitored vitals. As they left the small room Sabrina was already on her way to the next room.

Strom had entered Emergency expecting to find a complete chaos of emotions, yet as he stepped through the doors of the wing he saw none of that. Just as he entered he saw Sabrina working with another nurse, both calmly stabilizing a patient. There were a few rooms with sobbing or emotive cries of pain, but those were just the patients, and even those were slowly falling silent in just the few minutes he was standing there.

"Ummmm, R-right n-now, they are in the ummm post assessment p-hase of a l-large emergency." Jon offered, "W-which m-means S-sabrina and Ummmmm Dr. Tang h-have completed their critical care assessments. Ummmm each patient w-was evaluated and ranked for need…."

A gentle voice above them said, "Code blue room seven, code blue room seven."

Strom looked to Jon for explanation.

"That means someone's heart stopped." Jon started, and Strom observed Sabrina running down the aisle toward room seven. The curtain parted for a moment, long enough to see an asian doctor working over a lifeless older male before Sabrina entered and it closed again.

Strom frowned, "I don't have a Dr. Tang in my files."

"Ummm, you won't. H-he is one of f-four rotation doctors w-who share emergency room duties. T-they ummmm rotate out monthly."

Strom turned his attention to Jon, "Why monthly?"

"Ummm, they don't want to burn the d-doctors ummm out."

A hint of a frown played at the edge of Strom's thin lips. "Do they do the same for the rest of the emergency staff?"

"Ummmm, no."

His eyebrows raised, "That is illogical. If the potential exists for burnout among doctors why would there be less potential for the rest of the staff?"

Jon shrugged helplessly, and Strom looked back to room seven. A few moments later, Sabrina and three others burst through the door with a gurney carrying the man who now seemed to have a chance at life. They were running him down the aisle toward a pair of double doors, he presumed to the surgical unit, or intensive care department. "That is unacceptable." Strom said to himself.

"W-what is?" Jon asked wondering what he was talking about.

Strom didn't answer him but considered a few moments what he wanted to do. "Nurse Kinkle, put me on the next month's rotation of doctors."

"Ummm, heads of…"

"I do not care if it irregular. This is how it will be." Strom said firmly.

Jon nodded, "Ummm I will see to it. D-do you ummm wish me to be on rotation w-with you?"

Strom turned to him, "No, I will have other duties for you during that month." Satisfied with what he saw in the emergency room, he turned to make his way back to his office, "Part of your duties will begin today. I have a large file I began on irregularities in documentation, I want a training to take place, on updated documentation procedures, and all the files I have gone through brought up to standards."

Jon swallowed hard, "Y-yes, Sir."

"I will bring you up to standard today, and then you will complete the training and audit on all of the files for the last quarter."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"We are going to universally standardize the medical reporting as your hospital no long has the luxury of doing things the strictly human way."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Strom paused, "If you are going to call me "sir" please use the vulcan equivalent."

"Y-yes, Ummm Osu."

"Very well, we have a long day ahead." Strom went on to his office to begin the training of Jon.


	7. Exploratory procedure

**A/N: Robin, I like spoiling people, it's one of my favorite things, and reviews make me feel spoiled too! Thank you, and I hope to take it deeper still. We are building not only romance, but the foundation of what will become starfleet medical. I think that deserves some love and respect too :) Madam Dinopoodle, hmmm get Oratt and Yuris in, I will work on that! What do you think Sabrina might have to her? ^.^ Also, I don't yet know why Jon studders, as odd as that sounds I won't know until the story tells me. I do know it's getting on Strom's nerves as we speak….speaking of as we speak...time to check in with our peeps and see what they are up to! LLAP!**

Jon was sitting at his desk typing up the things Strom asked him to put together. It was Thursday, and it all had to be ready by Monday when the department head meeting Strom scheduled happened. The stack of work beside him, and what he had done so far, told him he was going to kill all his weekend putting it all together. He leaned back, cracking his lower back when he saw Sabrina come in with a salad and an apple. "Ummm, that reminds m-me. I n-need to eat." he said rubbing his face.

"Are you struggling, Jon?" Sabrina asked taking a seat at her seldomly used desk, "And where is Pierce in all this? I haven't seen him since we picked up Dr. Strom last week."

"O-O-Oh, You didn't ummmm hear? T-the Andorian D-Doctor and he g-got transferred t-to a h-hosptial in A-a-laska. Ummm, I d-don't know w-why, but I'm sure we will ummmm soon." He leaned back and Sabrina tossed him her apple, "T-thank you."

"What are you working on? It looks like a lot of it whatever it is." She said looking over at the files as she was about to sit.

"S-Standardized and expanded ummmmm reporting. F-From what it looks l-like Dr. Strom is implementing a reporting t-that the interstellar h-hospitals use." He said nodding knowingly.

"Oh," she blinked, "That's huge. That means he's already begun phase one of the plan to integrate this hospital and accept alien patients."

"Ummm, mhm, and I have a w-weekends w-worth of work to do." Jon said mournfully.

She was just about to say she'd help him when Strom appeared at the door. "Nurse Howard, please come to my office." He said shortly and then left.

"Mmmmm b-busted." Jon said with a smirk, "G-go to the p-principles office!" A wide grin over took his whole face.

"Thank, Jon, I'll remember this." she put down her salad and smoothed her scrubs, "Wish me luck."

* * *

Strom was sitting at his desk when Sabrina entered, "Please have a seat, Nurse Howard."

Sabrina entered and sat as instructed.

"Today is your final day of your shift work, according to your schedule."

"Yes, Dr. Strom, I completed my forty-eight hours in the last four days."

"So you will be off Friday- Sunday and return on Monday morning?"

"That is correct."

He nodded and tapped a few things into his computer, "I find it disagreeable that in your work week I do not have contact with you." He paused, "As one of my liaisons I feel we need to be in better contact." He shuffled some pads around, "To that end, next month I will be working a month's worth of emergency shifts with you. We will be working on implementing new emergency procedures."

Sabrina blinked, "Ok." she said a little shocked, not expecting any of what he just said.

"I have gone over your documentation and find it acceptable. Once you are trained on the new documentation, I will expect you to train the emergency staff as well." Strom said directly, "Or train one person and delegate that there anyone in your department that you feel could handle this?"

"Oh yes, Nurse Janet is very good, so good, she would make an excellent head of the department." She said sitting forward slightly.

"That is agreeable to hear, she may take over your position after our month tour of duty together. I would find it more agreeable to have more contact with you." Strom said, ignoring the fact that his want to be around her might stem from more than professional reasons. He had suppressed much of that, so much he could make himself believe it was purely professional. "I would also like to experience two cultural events this weekend, as my research is not yet complete."

Sabrina took in a deep breath, "When do you want to begin these cultural events?"

"I am off of this rotation tomorrow at 1600 hours. They can begin anytime after that."

She pursed her lips, she'd have a little time off to get her laundry done and apartment cleaned before becoming a tour guide, she could handle that.

"You look pensive." Strom stated, his head cocked to the side.

"I was just trying to mentally organize so that I could get my laundry done and apartment cleaned before doing your events this weekend." She answered honestly.

Strom blinked, "I can see the difficulty in maintaining a home and working the hours you work, with the human need for extended sleep. Tomorrow, you will pick me up from work, and we will return to your home where we will clean and do those domestic things. It will take half the time, and free you for the weekend."

Her mouth dropped open, "Seriously?"

"I do not jest." Strom said returning back to his work.

"That seems, awfully, personal…"

He interrupted her, "It's only logical for me to aid you as it will allow you the ability continue my cultural exposure. It also would allow me to experience what human homelife is like."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side considering what he offered and what he could get out of the experience. If he were human, he'd think this was pushy, but he wasn't human. There was something earnest about how ruthlessly logical and without guile he was. "Ok, fine. Here is the deal. You can come over, help me clean, and experience a home cooked meal."

Strom raised an eyebrow at her words, "I have two things to say to that. One it sounds like there is something you aren't saying. The other is to express curiosity about why you would cook."

"It's a human thing, I guess." she shrugged, "When someone comes over, especially if they are helping you, it's the right thing-I think-to feed them in appreciation for the help. As for the thing I am failing to say, it's not worth saying, I guess." She wanted to, for some unknown reason, tell him not to tell anyone that he was coming to her place. She didn't want people to know, but as she fully formed the thought in her mind, she couldn't express exactly why. Sabrina did not really care about the office gossip it might bring, so that was not it, she just could not figure out what sat wrong with her.

"A human custom, see I have learned more already." Strom said, "Will you pick me up, or should I take a flitter?"

"If you get a flitter to drop you off I'll take you home."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow after I am done with my scheduled day." he nodded and she stood to leave. Suddenly, her appetite for lunch was gone.

* * *

Sabrina slept in, rolling over she saw it was the late hour of 0800 when she finally woke up. That was like sleeping until noon in her world lately. Her mind went over what she needed to do, She'd gotten them jazz tickets for Saturday evening, and Zoo tickets for Saturday day. That would be two of his things from the list. As for today, she was going to make potato leek soup, garlic bread, a small salad, and for dessert she managed to score some fresh strawberries for strawberry shortcake. It was then she realized why she felt uncomfortable, and nearly asked him not to say anything about coming to her place. She was cooking for him, like it was a date. A date, it felt like a date. That is what made her uncomfortable, and it was truly on her side of this.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed shaking her head. In her mind, for whatever reason, Sabrina was feeling disconcerted because it felt like a date to her. It would be different if Jon was coming, but they were going to be alone in her apartment. He was going to be cleaning her place, like...well, like the best boyfriend any woman ever wanted. What human woman did not dream of a man who would come over and help fold a fitted sheet?

Sabrina laughed out loud, "I'm so silly. This is silly, Beena, just silly." What made it seem even sillier to her was that she always looked a vulcans as being kind of, sexless. She saw them like being male dolls in robes, not fully formed men. So far, nothing about Strom leant itself to showing her any different either. He was polite, inquisitive, and not in the least masculine, at least in her perception of the word. He was male, but not….

Getting all the way up and padding to the bathroom, she couldn't put her finger on what she was trying to form. It's not like she thought that 'real men' only grabbed their crotches and spit while watching sports. At the same time….

She turned on her shower to warm it up. It didn't matter, she was just being silly. She got her mouthwash and started swishing it around. _What would I do if this was a date?_ Sabrina thought spitting the rinse into the sink. _Would I date a vulcan?_ She frowned in the mirror. The thought never occurred to her, especially since it had never happened before.

As she brushed her teeth, she banished the thoughts from her mind, to more practical and very real issues, like the fact she had toothpaste jerky stuck to her sink. She'd clean that up before he got there, date or no date, no man needed to see her slob bathroom complete with petrified toothpaste molded to the sink. Cleaning that and then getting into the shower, she put away the thoughts that their relationship seemed complex on some level, and inwardly she denied that in just the right light, he was kind of...handsome.

* * *

Strom's presence in Sabrina's neighborhood did not go unnoticed. He was dropped off on Walker street just outside her walk up brownstone and everyone on the street paused, pretending not to stare. Of course, the fact he was carrying stargazer lilies and a box of chocolates made his presence even more intriguing to the quiet neighborhood, especially since Sabrina was not known for having callers, gentlemen or otherwise.

The vulcan double checked the address to the card he wrote before leaving the Hospital. When he was sure that he was at the correct place he walked up the little walk and knocked on the door.

 _Coming!_ Sabrina called from deeper inside the house.

Strom heard her footfalls approach and then several locking mechanisms open and then Sabrina answered in a plane white shirt and vibrantly pink shorts. "Sorry, I was just cutting the last of the veggies for the salad…" she said before noticing the large bouquet of flowers and box in his hand, she blinked. "Come..come on it."

He stepped through the door at her request, and waited until she had closed and locked it before holding out his offerings to her. "Jon said that it was customary to bring gifts to a lady who cooked for you."

Her eyes widened, "Wow, Dr. Strom, just...wow." the scent of the lilies filled her nose as they moved toward her, "Thank you, you didn't have to do that at all, but thank you." She smiled genuinely, "Let me put these in some water." She moved off, "Go ahead and come in, please make yourself at home."

He entered the rest of the way into the house, it didn't look soiled to him at all. "Your domicile does not appear to be soiled at all. I see no fault in it, and I am exceptional at finding fault."

She started to laugh, "That's an odd thing to brag about, Dr. Strom. Have a seat, I'll be in, just a second."

Strom walked into her small living room. It was comfortably furnished, modest decorations that appeared to be much older than Sabrina. There was a very attractive woman, that looked similar to her with a child that he expected was her. It may be the grandmother she told him about last weekend.

Almost as if she read his mind, he heard behind him, "That's grandma. This was her house, she left it to me when she passed. I'll give you the tour, but first I thought you'd like a refreshment after work."

Strom turned around and his legs froze in place. She was carrying a tea set, with two cups. He watched her sit it down on a table, carefully pour out a pleasing scented tea, and then she walked to where he was standing and held it out for him to take. In all the years of his life, not even his former bondmate T'Shara, had performed this ritual for him. In truth, there were very few things he desired in life, because the teachings he knew of Surak said to banish all desire, but privately, in his most private thoughts...this was a thing he desired. To have a female present her resource to him, was his singular desire. Yet, he knew she was ignorant of the meaning behind what she was doing. Did that make it less valid, or more so given the earnest nature in which it was offered? He did not know.

He carefully took the cup from her hand, making eye contact with her he was about to raise the cup to his lips when he stopped. "Nur...Sabrina." he said softly, much softer than his normal direct, clipped tone, "We are about to have a small cultural misunderstanding."

She went pale, "Oh my." her voice was halting, "What did I do?"

He held the tea cup by the base with the tips of his fingers. "When a vulcan prepares and pours another a drink, be it water or in this case, tea and then offers it up to him as you have just done, it is a ceremonial gesture stating to the man that she offers herself and all her most precious resources to him, that they will take care of the other. It is a gesture of, intimacy." Carefully he put the cup to his lips and drank the whole thing in one swallow. "The male does what I have just done, in reply as an acceptance." He looked at her in the eyes, "I do not hold you to that, as you did not know, but from here out I would."

Her eyes widened, "So it's, like a…"

"Beginning of a bond, a courtship ritual," Strom said handing her back the tea cup. "It is wise, to allow a male to pour his own drink. Please do not apologize, it was an earnest gesture."

"This is the third time I've done something potentially offensive, what else do I need to know?" She said awkwardly smiling, and gesturing for him to have a seat.

He took a seat and poured another cup of tea for himself, and then for her, "There is nothing more that you should know." he said, his voice still softer than normal. "It is not offensive, it simply may elicit attention that you may not desire." he placed the tea to his lips again, this time only sipping it, "We are receiving two vulcan medical dignitaries in six weeks time, they are both males, and neither have a bondmate at this time. They are interested in meeting you and Jon, my initial report speaks well of you both. Dr. Thornhill has, failed at his task, and Dr. Yuris and Dr. Oratt are coming to interview a team to return to vulcan in his place. You and Jon are on the list as being candidates."

Her eyes widened for a completely different reason now, "You mean, actually GO to vulcan and learn?"

"Yes. You, Jon and myself. Dr. Oratt would take my position here and you and Jon would study on Vulcan for two years, with me. By the time you left vulcan you would be fully qualified to teach at the new medical academy and teaching hospital. Does this idea appeal to you?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

Strom nodded once, "Then we will prepare for Dr. Oratt and Yuris to examine you and Jon both. If you are chosen you will be staying on my small estate near Shir' Kahr."

"Your, estate?" Sabrina asked, "Your an aristocrat?"

Strom pursed his lips, "My family is small but old and noteworthy."

"So, an aristocrat."

He thought for a moment, "As humans might understand it, yes." He considered that for a moment, and then looked at Sabrina again, who was wearing a mix of emotions on her face with micro-expressions that he could not read where she was mentally, "Now to the matter at hand. Your domicile smells of cleaning agents, and I see no faults in the tidy nature of your house. This leads me to believe you cleaned already."

She blushed and dropped her head, "Yes," she confessed, "I couldn't stand the idea of you seeing my home in disarray."

His face was neutral, but inwardly he mentally purred. She was nothing like any human he'd met so far. She was subtle, confident, and reserved. She seemed to have constructed a life of self-sufficiency, which was by vulcan standards very commendable. "You are an admirable woman." he said, meaning to say human but it came out as woman, so rather than stutter like Jon he left it as it was.

Self-consciously she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you Dr. Strom. That is high praise indeed."

"Strom." he corrected, "When we are not at the hospital, I give you permission to call me Strom."

"Oh, wow, ok, thank you. If you'd like, please call me Beena." She gave a small grin, "Let me show you around."

Strom finished his tea and stood letting Sabrina lead him through her simple tidy house. She had a small living room, a dining room, which he saw was set for them to eat later, with his flower offering sitting in the center. The kitchen smelled of food he could not place, but it was warm and inviting. The second floor shocked him some, as two of the three largest rooms were full of books from ceiling to floor, each in some kind of order that he suspected only Sabrina knew. When she opened the door to her bedroom Strom was hit with the ingrained smell of her. There were lilting hints of perfume, but the strongest note in the room was her actual scent and it warmed him from the core. His eyes nearly drifted closed but he became distracted by the feel of something rubbing against his leg. When he looked down a small silver animal was wantonly stroking his leg with a full body rub. He knew humans kept animals as pets, but did not know what this small creature was. "What is this?" he asked bending to get a better look.

"Oh that's, Tilly, she's my cat." Sabrina was in shock because as he bent to look at her, Tilly pushed up and head butted Strom with a loud open mouth purr. "She usually doesn't do that, she doesn't like strangers."

Strom glanced at Sabria, "May I touch her?'

"If she'll let you, which it looks like she will."

Strom moved his hand toward the silver feline, without reserve the cat pushed herself into his hand purring so hard a small droplet of saliva had formed at the edge of her mouth. She fell dramatically to the side and stretched out exposing her belly to him. He took it as an invitation and stroked her, which caused her to stretch out even further, her eyes lazily looking at Sabrina as if to brag.

Strom could feel pure contentment through the felines skin. It's emotions and thoughts were much more refined and bold even with a few strokes.

"Well that little hussy." Sabrina said with an incredulous smile. "She's normally much more aloof with people."

"Much like her owner." Strom said standing.

Sabrina blushed slightly and turned to show him the bathroom. Tilly ran in ahead of them both, taking charge as if she now were the one giving the tour. She jumped onto the toilet seat, and then the counter walking toward Strom as Sabrina explained this was her only bathroom, if he needed to use it. Tilly was headbutting Strom in the side, begging for more attention. He looked at Sabrina, "May I pick her up?"

"The little traitor seems to have claimed you as hers, so go for it."

Strom carefully picked up Tilly who nuzzled him instantly. It was oddly calming to him, to stroke her short silver fur. "This animal is very agreeable. You said she has claimed me?"

"The old joke is that we own dogs, but cats own us. It's true, dogs love everyone, but cats are more selective with who they grant their attentions to. All her headbutting and running her cheek on your fingers, she is saying that this one is mine."

Strom nodded, "I accept this."

Sabrina shook her head, "Let's get you some dinner, I'm sure you are hungry.

He nodded, gently putting Tilly back on the counter. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course," she said scruffing Tilly's head as she moved back into her bedroom.

"Will you speak my native language with me tonight? I would find it agreeable."

" _I would be most agreeable to that, Strom."_ She replied in his language.

Content, he followed behind her to join her for dinner, Tilly walking next to his leg all the way.

 **A/N: Thank you KK and Julie Lundberg for your reviews! I prepped this last night, and this morning was greeted by your lovely words! Thank you both, and I think, KK, Oratt is on his way!**


	8. Stress test

**A/N: Thank you KK, I think it's purrrfect! Live long and Pawsper ;)**

Sabrina laid down in bed that night after taking Strom home. She was just at the point of sleep when her mind kicked into high gear about the "cultural misunderstanding" they nearly had. She rolled over firmly trying to think of something else.

They had gotten the logistics of the next day planned. He was meeting her at her house, they'd go to the zoo, then return to her house where they would both change to go to the jazz club, where they would eat and he would be exposed to jazz. She'd bring him his other robes when she got back to work on Monday. It was fairly simple.

The moment she ran that through in her mind, her eyes opened again. There was something, she was missing about that moment, as her mind replayed it about a dozen times in rapid succession, there was something about that whole scene that was triggering her mind.

Sabrina pulled the covers up tighter around her body and then rolled over with annoyance. The blond tried desperately to shift her thoughts to something other than that moment. She flipped over again with a sigh, and considered getting up and drinking some chamomile tea.

"Ahhh bugger," she groaned and got out of bed with as much petulance as she could. Padding down stair she put the water kettle on and leaned against the counter. Just as the tea kettle whistled it dawned on her what that moment held that was sticking in her mind. He nearly drank the tea she handed him without saying a word.

That meant something. She didn't know what, but she knew it meant something. There was a look she didn't recognize in his eyes when she handed him the tea, and in her mind's' eye she could see him getting ready to drink the beverage. Then he paused, and after a beat, he explained.

What did it mean?

Discarding the idea of tea she padded back up to her room and laid down. Laying across the bed she took a deep breath in, and on the exhale she was fast asleep.

* * *

Strom arrived at 8:30 in the morning. They had agreed on 9:00, but when he consulted Jon, the young human suggested being early and bringing breakfast. The young man's suggestion of the flowers and chocolates were good, so he assumed this would be as well. Once again his arrival in the neighborhood drew stares from people walking their dogs, but no one approached or said anything. He knocked on the door and waited with their bagged breakfast and tea.

Sabrina was just putting on the kettle again when she heard the knock at her door. Frowning, she thought it was too early for Strom, but couldn't imagine who or what it was. She jogged to the door looking through the peephole. Unlocking her door she opened it up, "Your early."

He held up the bagged breakfast, "I am told it is a good way to begin a day which is going to require much energy."

"You brought breakfast?"

"I have." He said stepping up the step to come in, even though she had not moved. When she nearly chest bumped him she turned to the side, "I brought tea as well, as the two go together."

"You are really trying aren't you?" Sabrina said abruptly shocking herself.

"How do you mean?" Strom asked walking to the kitchen with both his breakfast and his dress robes.

"This human thing, understanding us."

"I am." Strom said opening the bag and placing the contents out in a his and hers arrangement.

"Why?"

He paused and looked to her, Strom didn't know exactly how to answer that. By the look on her face she could tell he didn't either. As she approached he straightened, "It was my assignment to understand." he spat out in his clipped way. He blinked because she was almost staring through him and he wished to cut the connection, "Where is Tilly?

She looked confused, "Upstairs, I think."

He pulled out a small fuzzy ball from a pocket in his robes, and he saw her face soften to a degree he'd never seen before. It was very agreeable. He held it out to her and she gave a small smile, "No, you give it to her. She'll be down eventually. She'll like that it came from you."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Do you believe she has such complex thinking patterns?"

Sabrina shrugged, "I only know what I observe. She seems to notice things."

"I see, then I will keep it in my pocket so it gains more of my scent, until she makes an appearance. I brought you a bagel with cream cheese and egg. Is that sufficient?"

"More than, thank you." She took a seat at the place he set for her.

"It is Vulcan tradition that the guest in a house get up in the mornings and make the first meal for the host." he added as he sat.

"Why is that?" She asked noticing he was cutting his bagel with a plastic knife. "Can I get you actual cutlery?"

"That would be ideal."

She got up and got them both cutlery and sat back down.

"The host allows the guest to fix first meal so that the guest no longer feels like a guest, and they feel like a welcome contributing member of the house." Strom cut part of his bagel and forked it to eat.

"I guess that makes sense."

"I did not spend the night, but I am a guest in your home and on your planet. It seems appropriate to bring breakfast."

"I guess you could have spent the night." She said trying to eat her sandwich like he was, so there were not more cultural faux pauxs.

"It would, in the future, be more convenient." Strom noted, "Or you could bring Tilly and stay in the spare room of my spacious apartment." he looked up at her. "Which would be agreeable?"

She stammered a little, "I'll have to think about that."

"Good, we have all day to answer that question." Strom took another bite.

"For clarity, are you suggesting that we live together?"

Strom nodded, "For the weekends, unless we find it to be convenient for work purposes."

He considered it a moment, "My current apartment is about the same size as my apartments on the estate on vulcan. The rest of the family has the other parts of the domicile, and land. If you are chosen to live on vulcan, you would likely live in my section of the estate."

"What about, Jon?"

"He would live there too." Strom answered forking another piece of sandwich, "I will also make sure Tilly comes."

"I mean now, would Jon live here on the weekends or at the apartment?"

Both his eyebrows raised, "Jon has, as he put it, taken it to the next level with Alma. They are living together on the weekends. It is logical to allow that to progress, as they, I believe will be bonded soon."

"Wow, you know the office gossip."

"It is not gossip, he told me himself."

She chuckled, "I mean, you know what's going on before I do."

"I should, as he is my subordinate."

Sabrina shook her head with a small smile. "Anyway, I'll think about it."

"Very well." he saw Tilly padding toward him and pulled the ball from his pocket, tossing it for her she went on alert and ran after it skidding across the tile. "I researched felines last night, they are desert dwelling by nature, Tilly will do well on Vulcan. She will require some shots, but I believe she will thrive, and a modified sehlat diet will be appropriate."

Sabrina didn't say anything she just listened, he was a very interesting individual.

* * *

The day at the zoo had been interesting. He had asked her to speak vulcan all day, and she had obliged. She had little accent, and what accent she did have seemed to come from Raal, not an entirely unpleasant sound. The people of Raal had an old world sound to their voice, which Strom always thought was pleasing to the ear.

The small sampling of animals was fascinating. He would have never imagined such diversity on this planet. He wondered, illogically, if Surak had somehow known of Earth, and the point of Seleya on the IDIC symbol pointed to Earth. Not just one feline, but a dozen of types of felines. A hundred birds, and just as many butterflies. He wondered if there was a more diverse collection of life in the whole universe.

Sabrina had been patient with his questions, answering what she could and getting the answers when she needed. The entire experience was pleasant, surprisingly so. The other thing he found surprising were the humans they encountered. He watched couples walk hand in hand, a very erotic posture by vulcan standards, and people interact with each other in a generally civil and calm manner. He saw some emotional outbursts of laughter, but nothing that seemed dangerous. It seemed that the information that he had been given that humans were a violent and unpredictable, species was exaggerated. A handful of peaceful humans he could adjust that probability by explaining them as the exception to the rule. Out in public though, among the masses, not accustomed to aliens, and in their natural habitat he found them fairly aimable.

Their customs did not make sense to him, just yet, and their proclivity to show affection openly was shocking. What he had expected when seeing such brazen shows of affection, which was jealousy and violence, had not happened. He saw not one male challenge another for his female. That was something he was sure would have happened on vulcan if emotions were shown openly as they are on Earth.

As he rode home, with Sabrina driving the flitter, his mind went back to the small brown haired child who approached him, while she had been getting them lemon shake-ups to try. The child's mother seemed embarrassed by the child's curiosity, but Strom found he not only was not offended, but something inside him was deeply touched. The little girl had told him that she had always wanted to meet a vulcan. She didn't say alien, she used the proper term. The care the mother took to apologize for interrupting his privacy was commendable. He had allowed the mother, at the child's request, to take an image of him with her. He had shown her the ta'al, and taught her to say live long and prosper.

None of any of that, had he expected. This planet was not what he expected, and it's people were nothing like what he expected either. He hadn't been able to read more of the book of Surak than the first paragraph, yet, but he was beginning to see and understand the concept of IDIC, at least on this basic level.

"Strom." he heard.

"Beena?" he said slowly blinking and turning to her.

Hearing her informal name she smiled, "I've been saying your name for like three minutes and you were just gone."

"Meditation. I was deep in my thoughts."

"We are home. Time to get cleaned up, feed Tilly, and then go to the jazz club."

"Very well."

* * *

The look of the jazz club was very posh, even Strom could see that. Things were shiny black and gold, and everyone in the place was dressed in finary. When they walked in, Strom felt eyes fall on them. He had to suppress a primal jealousy, but he could not stop himself from walking a little closer to Sabrina. The eyes watching, brought out the protective beast within him, the one who would not have anyone touch her.

Sabrina stopped short, he was so close he bumped into her back hard. "Oh, Strom, I'm sorry."

"It was my error," he said dismissing the need for apology.

"Our table is over here." she said pointing to the table with a heart shaped twenty in gold and faux diamonds.

As soon as they sat Strom slid closer to Sabrina as a woman in a provocative short dress, and ample cleavage showing outfit approached them. The dress was strapless, and made of silk and netted material, all black and gold. Her make-up was done to match, and her golden hair was twisted up with diamond looking pins. He felt a warm hand on his leg, "Are you ok?" she whispered, and he realized was very close to her.

"I am." He replied in vulcan, not wanting to look at the scantily clad female, out of respect for Sabrina, "Order for me, please." he continued in his native language, keeping his eyes averted.

"Ok." she replied and ordered for them both, including tea. When she left she turned to him, now speaking in vulcan again, "What's wrong?"

"The female is barely dressed. It is ill mannered for an unbonded male to look at such a thing, especially when he is in the company of…" he paused, "another female."

Sabrina shook her head, "Are all vulcan males like that?"

"It is our custom." Strom said firmly, both of them still speaking in his tongue.

"If human women knew that, your planet would be invaded by us." she said half joking.

Strom blinked, "That is a desirable trait?"

"Yes, so very much. Human men have a bit of a wandering eye, which is normally harmless, but insulting at times." She chuckled again, "Women have a wandering eye too sometimes."

"I would fight them." Strom said, firmly, but then switched to his clipped tone, "Meaning, a vulcan male who saw his bondmate or potential mate making more eye contact than is reasonable, or looking with desire upon another, may find that their male would fight for them, to keep what is theirs or will be theirs."

She looked down, whispering to herself, "Ok, that's oddly hot."

"Excuse me?" Strom said in English, since the whisper seemed to be in English.

"Nothing, it's just that every time ask you of there is more to know you say no, but then you tell me things like this." she gave him a half smile.

"I did not think you'd feel that was relevant to you. Do you seek a vulcan mate?" Stom asked, slipping into vulcan again, interested in her answer.

The 'smoothness' of his query was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food, "If you need anything else, just tap this button here and I'll come to the table. The band is about to play, and the dance floor is opening. Enjoy!"

The lights of the house lowered, and the stage and dance floor lights came on. A haunting sax began backed by a slow sensual lingering chord of an electric piano. Within a few bars, Strom could feel himself being carried into the music, if you could call it that, it seemed like a slow motion pon farr burning into his ears. He perked further, watching people from around them walking to the dance floor together and moving to the sensual refrains of the sax.

Sabrina noted the laser like attention her companion suddenly had, "It's beautiful isn't it."

He nodded once, but made no effort to vocalize an answer.

She was pleased with herself, having found something by complete accident that he seemed to be completely enjoying.

He sat silently for three songs before turning to Sabrina, "Anyone can participate in the dance?"

"Yes, this is not a formalized dance or a ritual. It is simply a thing where couples can participate in the music by dancing." She paused, "Do vulcans dance?"

"No." he said softly, "It's considered an emotional indulgence."

"Ok let me ask you another way, do you want to dance?"

"I do." Strom confessed turning back to the stage, "But I cannot. I would have to touch your hands and skin, that would be unwise."

"It doesn't have to be me, if you want to dance…"

Strom cut her off, "If I would not even look upon another woman, what makes you think I would touch another, if I cannot touch you."

Sabrina did not answer, and Strom turned his attention to the music. He never knew music could be so...provocative.

Sabrina ordered a glass of wine. She thought she just got one of the most intense complements or flirts she'd ever heard, while at the same time she wasn't sure at all, since Strom was a building mystery, wrapped in an enigma, which was a vulcan.

* * *

Strom drove them back to her place, since she had two glasses of wine. They both agreed she was probably not intoxicated, but neither wanted to take any chances. When he pulled up to the house, he got out and walked with her into her home.

She gave him a questioning look and he placed his hands behind his back, "I am going to get my robes."

"Oh, ok. I thought you were going to have me bring them in on Monday."

He shrugged, "It is no bother to do it now."

She walked upstairs with him, and saw Tilly laying on his robes. "What did you think about the evening?"

"I think i never knew how much a human could say with no words." he said almost prayerfully, "Your people are very complex, and surprising."

"Thank you, and really you are just starting your human education. If we leave for vulcan in six or seven weeks, you won't get much more at all. I think that is a shame, because you seem to be learning a lot."

Strom stroked Tilly on robes laying on her bed, "May I ask a favor?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Will you dance with me now, a single dance?"

"Here?"

"Wherever in the house you feel comfortable."

She thought about it for a moment and there seemed to be the best space. It wasn't in front of a giant picture window like the living room, "Ok," she walked over to her computer and brought up some slow jazz like was at the club.

Strom braced himself to shield her from his emotional state, when he touched her hand. He then found her standing before him, He carefully placed his hand in the center of lower back, only his thumb accidentally grazing bare skin, and then very carefully he took her other hand in his. He swallowed, "On vulcan this is an incredibly intimate gesture, but I am using mental disciplines to shield the intimate aspect. If you wish me to stop touching you only say and I will end it."

She nodded once in understanding, and he began moving very gently to the music. His movement was not exactly artful, but it was earnest. Watching the dance, he could see the beauty of it, but participating in it he understood the purpose of it. Humans, it seemed, had evolved into beings with thousands of ways to express their love and devotion. This expression was, perhaps, one of the most intimate he had witnessed.

The song was not over but he stepped back. The boundaries of propriety and his emotional reserves were being pressed. "Thank you." he said, in his clipped manner. He turned and gently picked up Tilly off his clothes placing her on a pillow without waking her up. He gathered his robes, "The evening was very agreeable."

"Your welcome, and it was agreeable to me too."

When he got to the door he paused, "Let me know what you decide about the weekend living arrangements."

She'd almost forgotten about that, "I will, I will by Monday."

"Very well," he said raising the ta'al to her, he hesitated before leaving and then vanished out the door.


	9. Calling a Specialist

**A/N: Thank you MC! He is kind of a smooth guy, but I'm not sure it's smooth on purpose or smooth on accident...perhaps BOTH Stepprnwoelfin, I loved your review...you'll smile at the next two chapters :) Dinopoodle, you are about to see one of your requests Thank you for your reviews all!**

The department head meeting went well, by Strom's estimation, it was a solid start to a good week of education. He knew some resented his commentary on the improper documentation already in place, but when faced with the fact he compiled none had any reasonable argument to give. Jon had performed well, but his speech impediment made it labor-some.

He was on his way to have lunch with Jon to discuss the meeting and for him to further inquire about humanity. Strom planned to ask many questions, including about the source of his speaking troubles.

"Ummmm, Good after noon, D-Doctor." He said standing and waving Strom over to a corner table. "I-I ummmm picked you up the food you w-wanted."

"Acceptable." Strom said in his normal clipped thin way.

"Ummmm, H-how was your ummmm weekend?" Jon start off on a social note, since he had been there through the meeting and knew Strom knocked everyone's socks off.

"It was pleasant. I went to the zoo and experienced jazz music." he said looking over his food. He had over the last week become accustomed to talking over the food, which he found in human custom made things more efficient. "Beena sent a communication electronically yesterday stating that next weekend I would experience, snow which, apparently has a sport component, and human opera and ballet."

"Ummmm, a wild weekend." Jon said with a grin forking a chip.

Strom cocked his head, and Jon chuckled, "It's a figure of ummm speech."

"I see. Beena has also stated that I may begin living at her domicile over the weekend." Strom noted.

Jon coughed on his chip, sputtering until he got a drink of root beer, "Y-you two, ummmm, are umm," he swallowed trying to calm himself so he could get the phrasing out with fewer ticks and pauses, "T-Taking it to the n-next l-level?"

The edge of the vulcan's thin lips curled downward slightly, "Are you implying that she and I are going to cohabitate in the same manner you and Alma are?"

"W-Well, yes!" he leaned in a conspiratorial way, "Y-you ummmm a-are practically d-dating and ummm, n-now l-living together."

Strom shook his head, "Nonsense, it makes logical sense and saves time as she aids me in my humanity research. We will save 3.459 hours every day something is planned. That savings over the given two years time I am scheduled to be on Earth will make it more productive."

"Mhm," Jon said, shaking his head, "Ummmm, C-can I a-ask you ummm a personal q-question?"

"Yes, I may not feel compelled to answer, but you may ask."

"A-are y-you ummmmm trying to ummm ninja-ship, S-sabrina?" he said in a warm way with a grin, "B-because I ummmm, think you two would-make a g-good couple."

Strom's eyebrow rose, "What does the term "Ninja-ship" mean?"

"Oh, umm, it means s-slide into a relationship so stealthy t-that you ummmm are in one b-before the other p-person even ummmm realizes."

"You mean am I trying to accomplish an intimate relationship with Sabrina without her realizing that is what is going on." Strom asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"T-that's what I said."

"Nonsense, she has become my cultural liaison. It is not uncommon for colleagues on Vulcan to share domiciles during assignments. It's logical."

Jon wasn't going to push him, "Whatever you s-say ummmm, Osu." At this point he thought denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"Now, may I ask you a personal question?"

"S-sure." Jon leaned back, he never knew what Strom was going to ask.

"What is the cause of your unique patterns of speech?"

"Ummmm, you mean m-my stutter and umm," he chuckled, "That?"

"Yes."

"W-when I was ummm, a kid, I t-took h-horseback riding lessons. L-Long story ummmm short, I was kicked in the ummm head and nearly died. Ummmmm, I r-recovered b-but t-this is how ummmm I've talked ever since." He said and then smiled, "Ummm, t-thank y-you for your patience ummmm with me. T-this almost k-kept me out of the ummmm program. D-Dr. T-thornhill s-said I would ummmm be t-terminated from it if you h-had any issues ummm with it."

"It is distracting, but your effective work more than makes up for it." he paused a moment, his jaw muscles flexing, "There may be a solution to your problem, would you be open to it?"

"Oh w-w-would I!" Jon said leaning forward with sudden enthusiasm.

"I will contact a former colleague of mine. Do you have brain scans?"

"I d-do, ummmm, t-they are in t-the hospital archives. Ummmm t-this h-hospital is w-what s-saved my life, and ummm inspired me to b-become a n-nurse."

Strom nodded once, "Very well. I will contact my colleague."

* * *

Strom sat down at his office desk, pulling up the files on Jon Kinkle. Looking over them, Jon had not exaggerated that he had nearly died. The damage to his brain was extensive, but in later scans Strom was amazed to see how the brain re-routed and healed.

He tapped on his communication panel and waited. It took a few minutes, but Yuris answered the line. The younger vulcan raised the ta'al to Strom, "Greetings it is agreeable to hear from you again."

Strom returned the gesture, "You as well, Dr. Yuris."

"How may I assist you?"

"I received the medical journal you sent yesterday morning." He paused bringing it up on a different screen.

Yuris braced himself for what Strom was going to say next. Since the publication of the medical article he had received several negative communications, including from Dr. Oratt. He was half expecting this call, but it didn't make it pleasant.

Once he had it up he nodded, "It states here that panaar can be cured by a single application of a mind meld, done by one trained, can correct the neural imbalance."

"That is correct." Yuris said evenly, still waiting for Strom to take the first slice with his verbal lirpa.

"It goes on to state that, in advanced cases, the patient can be saved by several applications of a trained melder, and that the melder aids by guiding the brain to conduct new pathways around the damaged areas of the brain." Strom stopped reading and looked at Yuris.

"Also, correct. Dr. Strom." Yuris said hesitantly.

Strom frowned and tapped at the panel again, sending him the copy of Jon's brain scan. "Given those two facts, and the facts that human and vulcans are mentally compatible, they can receive katras, and are receptive to mind melds, tell me Dr. Yuris, if you had a patient with a brain scan that looked like this, could you aid the human's synaptic pathways to re-route to compensate for the damaged section of brain?"

Yuris's long body extended, sitting up, his neck turned slightly and his eyes focused. This was not the call he was anticipating, it was a more than pleasant surprise. Yuris saw the scans come in, and he opened them. "This is the speech center of the human brain?"

"Yes it is, and the damage presents as verbal tics and stuttering."

"Yes, I believe it can be done. This patient can be aided." Yuris said looking into the scan.

"I wish you to…"Strom finally realized what he was asking, it stung a bit, but he deserved the dose of humility, especially if it could aid Jon. "Perform this procedure on one of my nurses. He is a competent individual who will be greatly aided if he can speak fluidly."

"Is he open to this treatment?"

"I believe so. I will give you his contact information." Strom sent Jon's information on to Yuris.

"I will contact him, and if he is agreeable to attempting this, I will leave where I am and be there in three days time. If you could prepare a place for me to stay, it would be appreciated."

"Of course, have Jon let me know when he agrees." Strom raised the ta'al and the screen went black.

888

Sabrina was sitting at her desk listening to Jon's conversation with the vulcan who identified himself as Dr. Yuris. After the vulcan was off the video Sabrina jumped up at the same time with Jon and they hugged. "This is AMAZING!" Sabrina said letting go of the hug.

"Ummmmm, S-strom said t-there may be a solution t-to this. Ummmm H-he d-did n-ot waste time!" He was so excited his stutter was worse. "I-I have to go tell h-him."

"I am coming with you." Sabrina said following behind him.

* * *

Stom had just dismissed one of the department heads that had come to ask him about budgeting when Jon and Sabrina both appeared at his door. He waved them in, and Jon stood before him with a rakish grin, "Ummmm,Dr. Yuris tt-old me that I w-was to inform you, he will be here in ummmm three d-days time."

Strom nodded, "Very well, then you are agreeable to attempt the treatment."

"M-more t-than."

"Very well, he will arrive on Thursday." Strom said with a nod.

"T-thank y-you ummmmm s-so much." He said, and without being dismissed he trotted off to call Alma and let her know.

Strom stood and walked around the desk, "It is fortuitous that we have created an alternative arrangement by my staying with you over the weekend. I can place Yuris in my apartments, and stay with you the extra day, if that is agreeable to you." he caught a light scent of Jon on her, and he frowned slightly. It was human custom to 'hug' over good news, but he did not find it agreeable to smell another man on her.

Almost in answer to his inward mental struggle with the ever stronger voice of his inner beast, Sabrina seemed to jump at him, and he instinctively reacted by catching her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his body. She was hugging him. His eyes half-lidded for a moment with the warmth of her body, and then it started to leave as quickly as it came. He turned his head toward her awkwardly catching her mouth against his, causing them both to gasp from the literal and figurative shock they both received by the accidental intimacy.

"Oh, Oh Dr. Strom,I am so sorry!" she said blushing deeply, touching her fingers to her lips, "I ...that was meant to be on your cheek."

Strom blinked, "An apology is not required." he was clipped and stiff, "I have other matters to attend, please send me an electronic message with anything you will require for your home for me to stay." He said, "I will go home with you on Thursday."

"Yes, of course." she said in a hurry to leave, "Talk to you then,"

Humans were impossibly physical people, and it made his slowly and ever growing attraction to her impossible to ignore. The most uncomfortable part of the day had not been the kiss, but Jon's observation that he was 'ninja-shipping' Sabrina. That had played at the back of his katra all day. At face value, he did not believe himself to be doing that. As he looked deeper though, there was evidence to support that. Was the beast that raged within every vulcan, winning a battle of desire? If he was honest, he would have to say yes.

Walking toward the door, he shut it, he needed to meditate.

As he sat at his desk, he closed his eyes, the words spoken to him by his former friend Yuris whispered to him from the past, "There is no simple definition of intimacy."

* * *

Thursday about lunch time, Sabrina and Jon were both called to the roof of the hospital. Strom was waiting there, dressed in his grey pin striped suit, with his robes over his shoulders. As they approached he turned to them, "He is due to arrive by shuttle in three minutes twenty seven seconds." He turned away from them both motioning that they stand at his side. "Dr. Yuris has not been to Earth before. He is the current head of the interspecies medical exchange, and the person who will determine whether you will go to Vulcan. He will be treating, Jon. " He glanced at both of them, "Do either of you have any questions?"

They both shook their head and waited in silence. Strom glanced at Sabrina, he'd avoided her all week except for the electronic communication to make sure his bed and few assundries arrived at her house. They had, and were set up in the book room next to her room. She had also sent him his own pin key to enter the front and back door. He would be spending his first night there tonight. "Can I bring dinner this evening?" he said absently to Sabrina.

A tension melted from her face, "No, I'm making you pizza. That is a cultural thing, you haven't experienced."

"Agreeable, I have heard it spoken of."

A beat passed and as they saw Yuris's shuttle moving toward them in the distance Sabrina said softly, "I thought you were mad at me for the accident the other day."

"I am not mad, nor am I displeased." Strom said watching the shuttle approach, "We will discuss this tonight over pizza."

The shuttle landed and the much taller, lanky Vulcan stepped off walking directly toward the trio waiting for him. He held his hand out to Jon, who shook it instantly. "Ummmmm, H-hello D-d-dR. Yuris."

Yuris took a firm hold of his hand, braced to receive a touch, he could tell even with his barriers up that Jon was nervous and excited. "It is an honor to meet you, Jon, we will be making medical history soon."

"I-I-hope. Ummm, It's an honor t-to be the t-test subject." Jon said grinning.

Yuris let go of Jon's hand and turned finding Strom between him and Sabrina, with her behind Strom as raised the ta'al, "Greetings, Dr. Yuris, It is agreeable to see you again. Do you need rest or would you like to begin treatments with Jon?"

Yuris glanced at Jon, "I am ready when he is." When he took a step forward, Strom shifted.

"This is my cultural liaison and head of emergency. Nurse Howard."

Yuris took the subtle body gesture and simply raised the ta'al. This was an _interesting_ thing, Yuris wondered why Strom had indicated she was not to be greeted.

"I have readied a procedure room for you, Dr. Yuris. Are you agreeable to allowing Nurse Howard and I to stay to monitor and take telemetry?" Strom asked.

"Given that he is human, I would recommend those precautions. Have you organized a scan after?"

"Of course, I believe as much data as we can get is required in this case."

"It is an unexpected thing that you have suggested this, and it is an amenable change in your thinking." Yuris said softly. "Have you been reading the new translation?"

"I have not, but the paper you published lead me to believe there was a basis for Nurse Kinkles' treatment. In other words, as was said to me before my departure, my mind and heart were open."

That's all Yuris could ask.

When they arrived in the room, Yuris bid Jon to sit across from him in a comfortable chair. Yuris was mildly excited about performing a meld in front of Strom. It was a signal of a truly shifting time. "I am going to place my fingers on the psi-points of your face, Jon. I need you to relax and open your mind to me when I do. You will feel a little pressure, perhaps an alien presence in your mind, and then calm. I will not look deeply into your thoughts. It will be only your surface thoughts I perceive, and you will potentially perceive my surface thoughts. Then I will begin to see what can be done. Do you consent to this?"

"Ummmm, I do."

Sabrina quickly hooked him up to telemetry as Yuris explained things to Jon. Strom watched her with a mild fascination. She worked so fast and efficiently it impressed him. Jon was watching him watch her, and he grinned, "Ok, D-Doctor, let's ummmm get this done."

Yuris placed his thin fingers over the psi-points of his face, "My mind, to your mind, my thoughts, to your thoughts, our minds are merging, our minds are one…."


	10. Diagnosis

**A/N: We can all blame Dinopoodle and KK for this chapter, she suggested them and I gave them to her, and look what they are doing now! Yes, you get a two chapter day...that said there won't be one Monday I'm sure of it, but we remember Sunday fondly ;) Also, for the next 24 hours Tilly is my default, because she demanded it!**

Somewhere, in the middle or near the end of the meld, Jon fell peacefully to sleep. They all knew it was only sleep, because the running brain telemetry indicated he went into an REM state. Occasionally, Sabrina called numbers of note. The meld lasted thirty minutes, at the end Yuris gently let go of his face, letting him lull softly in the chair. Yuris was physically drained. Strom poured him a glass of water, handing it to him before aiding Sabrina in unlocking the chair so it laid flat. She shifted Jon slightly, placing a small halo over his head, she began the after meld scan. She tapped in the codes, and the scan began to show on the screen on the back wall. It only took a few minutes. Tapping again she brought up the old scan. The difference was phenomenal.

Strom's mouth parted as he approached the screen. "This can't be possible."

"It is, Strom." Yuris said taking the last sip of his water, "You can see it for yourself. Think of the advancements in vulcan medicine now that it's not considered an aberrant behavior."

Strom stood before the evidence, looking between the scans in absolute amazement. He had not been this shocked since Yuris confessed that he was a melder at the hearing about T'Pol.

Sabrina gently moved the halo from Jon's head and the motion woke Jon, "Man, I feel relaxed." Jon said with a yawn.

Strom turned around, Sabrina was helping him to sit up. She was smiling, "What was that my friend?" she asked encouraging him to talk again.

"I said I'm so relaxed. Like, peaceful." he stretched.

Strom looked at Yuris who nodded, and then back at Jon. "Jon, how do you feel otherwise?" Strom asked.

"Normal." he said and the realized he was talking, really talking, and he had no glitches. "Oh wow. WOW…." He slid off the bench, "No way! This, this is amazing! I am talking!" he turned to Yuris who was now standing. In an instant he tackled the young vulcan man in a hug, "Thank you! Oh my! Thank you!" He let go of Yuris and moved to Strom, who he picked up as he hugged him.

Sabrina laughed, the look on Strom's face reminded her of Tilly if she tried to give Tilly a bath.

Jon let go of him, "I can't believe this! Funny thing, I can't think of much to actually say now." he laughed, "I can't wait to show Alma!"

Yuris stepped forward, "Jon, you will need to relax for the next twenty four hours, drink fluids, and talk as much as you can."

"Yes, Osu!" Jon said, "Oh, I bet my vulcan is going to be so much better now."

Strom said firmly, "Go home, your are dismissed for the weekend, and under strict orders to follow Yuris's direction.

"Yes, Sir!" He started to leave but hugged Yuris one last time, "Thank you, thank you both."

Yuris looked pleased with himself, "The documentation on that was superior, Thank you, Sabrina."

"You're welcome, thank you for letting me participating in history."

"It will be a footnote in history at best." Yuris said modestly.

"Oh I think it's going to be huge." She looked at the scan, "It already is for Jon."

Strom interrupted the exchange, "I am sure you are fatigued, we should get you to your apartments to take rest."

"I was actually hopeful that we'd share last meal." Yuris replied.

"I have other plans, Sabrina is making a cultural food this evening." Strom said in his clipped way.

"You are more than welcome to join us." Sabrina interjected, thinking Strom was being a tad rude for no reason.

"I would be agreeable to that." Yuris said, "send me the locations, and I will join you when I have met with my human counterpart here."

"Very well." Strom said, tapping a padd to send him the addresses of both his apartment and Sabrina's home. "We talk as we eat." Strom threw in to let him know of the cultural difference.

"Fascinating, that is not something I imagined you ever doing, Strom." He glanced at Sabrina, the side effect of the meld with Jon was that he now potentially understood what he saw in Strom. Jon suspected they were becoming an 'item', at the very least that Strom had strong feelings for her, he knew that he had to tread carefully. "I will see you both this evening."

Sabrina turned her attention to saving the documentation and placing it in a file and in a redundant file for further study. She was unaware but Strom was watching her the entire time. When she turned around he was standing near by. She smiled, handing him the extra data chip. "I never knew you could do that."

"Do what?"

She placed her fingers on her face, "This. What did you call it? Mind melt?"

"It's a mind meld, and I am not trained in doing such things." he said, his thin lips thinning further.

"Can you be?" She asked, "Because I could see where that might come in handy. I'd do it if I could. Do you know how many unresponsive people I might have been able to help. I've never been jealous of any species before for anything, but I admit that I am completely jealous over my lack of ability to do a mind meld."

The edges of his lips turned down, "Don't you think the intimacy of the act is a bit much?"

"I can see where it could be, but to reach out to someone you love or to help someone who might die, or even help a dying person who can no longer express themselves. I can see a lot of good in it."

"If I were to learn this, would you wish to experience it?" Strom asked, 'As a part of your own cultural learning."

"Strom our relationship is a blurred line. We work together, and now we'll live together, do you think, thinking together might be a bit much." she chuckled softly. "Let's know each other for longer before we talk about that."

"Understood." Strom said, relieved that, from the sounds of it, she'd not invite Yuris to meld given she'd only met him.

"Now, are you ready to head home? I am."

"Yes, I will drive the flitter, if that is agreeable."

"Completely, I'm tired and we are having company."

"You invited him," Strom said, opening the door for her, "I did not."

"Yeah, what's that about. Isn't he an old friend or working companion?"

"He was, yes." Strom said placing his hands behind his back,

Sabrina shook her head and walked beside him. He wasn't going to go into whatever was going on in his head, so she'd change the subject, "I bet Tilly is ready for some attention."

His eyebrows perked, "I have started a small cultivation of catnip in my office. It has just sprouted. When it gets larger, I will bring it home."

It sounded weird for him to call her house home, but when he did it was connected to something thoughtful and sweet. "You said you wanted to talk about something when we got home, since we are going to have company do you wish to discuss it now?"

He unlocked the flitter and opened her door for her, "It isn't necessary." walking to the other side he got in.

She didn't say anything in reply for the longest time as they made their way toward the house. About half way she decided she couldn't hold it, and since he was going to stay with her there were things that probably needed said. "Strom, is this going to be weird?"

"Beena, you have started your sentence in the middle of your thought. Please define, "This" for me."

"You staying with me on the weekends. You said it's perfectly normal on Vulcan, and if we go to Vulcan it will be this way, but do you think it will cause issues at work? I mean, I already hugged you, just because I am starting to feel very comfortable around you, which is good-and not good."

"Do you fear knowing me too well, and familiarity?"

"Maybe. I've lived alone for a long time." She sighed, "But then there is also…"Her mind suddenly went blank. She was supposed to be his cultural person, and they got along really well, so far. She couldn't imagine he was a slob, and Tilly loved him. If he weren't her boss, her Grandma would have been picking china patterns for their wedding. Still, it was an intimate arrangement. "Is there any Vulcan taboo or custom for men and women living under the same roof?"

"I will make breakfast every morning, as I am your guest. Other than that, I will abide by whatever house rules you have." He cleared his throat, "At home I am Strom to you, and you are Beena. At work we are Dr. Strom and Nurse Howard. I will hold you to high standards and you will perform your job admirably."

"You make it sound simple."

"Because it is." Strom said firmly. "Married and bonded couples work together all the time, if they can we can."

They pulled up in front of the house, "I will get my clothes out of the flitter and be in." Strom said unlocking the doors.

"Nonsense, I'll help you." she smiled, "And your correct, I'm just overthinking things."

* * *

Yuris knocked on the door and Strom answered with Tilly in his arms. It surprised Yuris that Strom, and not Sabrina opened the door, but he was not well versed in human customs. "Please come in, Yuris. Beena was just pulling the pizzas out of the oven."

"Beena? Am I meeting someone new?"

"That is her familiar name, one only used by intimates. You should still address her as Sabrina, unless she states otherwise." Strom was showing off on several levels, one being a working knowledge of obscure human customs, and the other was that he did indeed have permission to call her by the intimate name.

"Understood. What are you holding?"

"She is Tilly, she is Beena's pet feline. She may allow you to pet her, but she may not, she is not agreeable to everyone."

Yuris found this side of Strom amusing. "Very well, I will gain permission."

He stepped to the side letting Yuris into the house.

"Bring him on back to the dining room, Strom, I'm plating things up. Please serve the drinks." Sabrina called out from the kitchen.

He lead him back to the table, gently placing Tilly on the floor, which got a murrrrrt, in protest. He poured lemonade, from the pitcher, as it was something he found he liked. "It's made from a fruit called a lemon." He handed him a glass.

"You seem to have settled into Earth very well. Do you believe you are ready to return to Vulcan?"

"I have much left to learn of Earth, but I do believe I could return. Jon and Beena will be…" He stopped seeing Yuris frown, "What?"

"They will not be going to Vulcan in this round." Yuris said mildly, "The business I had here was about that very subject. There are two young doctors that have been given the spaces. You, on the other hand, can go with them. Dr. Oratt will take your place. They may be able to go on the second round."

Strom's mouth went completely dry, but he said nothing as Sabrina entered with a large platter of cut triangles of pizza. "Hi, Dr. Yuris, welcome to my home. It's an informal food, usually eaten with the fingers, but Strom put out silverware for everyone." A quick glance between them and she knew there was something wrong. Strom looked stern, more than she'd ever seen him or any vulcan.

Everyone sat down, and Strom placed his napkin in his lap, "When would this assignment begin?"

"In seven weeks time, after Oratt finishes his assignment on Denoblia." Yuris answered looking at his plate.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked softly.

"Strom is going to be reassigned back on Vulcan in seven weeks." Yuris answered.

Sabrina looked at Strom, whose jaw was flexing.

"I thought you'd be agreeable to this, you did not wish to come to Earth, and now you may return home."

Sabrina never felt so awkward at her own table before in her life. "We'd go with him, right?"

"Oh, I am afraid not, Sabrina, two others have taken the spots. I have top slotted you for the next two year cycle though." Yuris added picking up his silverware, "This looks very good."

"Thank you." She replied giving a half smile, but watching Strom, who, even though he was not saying anything, she would tell he was very angry. He took a drink of lemon aid, and he brought himself under control. He was not going to speak about this now, but he would eventually have to do something, this was displeasing. He picked the pizza up with his finger and took a bite. Chewing, it tasted like ash in his mouth, but he was going to push through the evening until he could think of something to do.

After dinner, Strom stood and began clearing the table. Sabrina stood but he motioned for her to stay seated. "I will only be a few moments."

"Thank you." she said, shocked that he was clearing up and doing the dishes. "Would you care for more lemon aid?"

Strom paused at the door, when he heard Yuris said that he would. A small smirk crept over his lips when he saw Sabrina slide the pitcher over for Yuris to pour it himself. "Good girl." he thought.

The table cleared, Tilly now knew she could hop up and join the party. She swished her tale at Sabrina and then carefully walked toward Yuris, who perked up seeing the silver furball come toward him. "Strom said she doesn't like everyone."

"She doesn't, she's picky."

"Do you mind if I speak with her, I can touch her mind as I did Jon's today, in a much milder manner."

Sabrina chuckled, "Oh please do, just what every cat parent needs, to know exactly what their feline thinks."

Yuris gently reached out, stroking her ears for a few moments until Tilly seemed to warm to him a little. With care, he placed his fingers on her head and closed his eyes. Tilly's eyes widened and her pupils dilated slightly. "She says she loves you, Sabrina. She calls you Meeewt, which...is like a mother."

Strom entered the room, absently placing his hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "What is he doing?"

"He's talking to Tilly." She whispered.

"She is very much in love with you, Strom. Your scent is pleasing, and your fingers tingle. She wishes to nap on your neck."

Strom shifted uncomfortably.

"She hates the tuna, you feed her." He said with a frown, "And desires...desires...more time curled on a lap, she believes Strom will do this now that his scent fills the room she was not allowed in, but went in secret."

A second later, Tilly moved and swatted Yuris's hand, flipping her tail at him she walked across the table toward Strom, where she flopped over exposing her stomach.

"Oh...Did she scratch you?" Sabrina asked jumping up.

"No," he said mildly, "She was simply done speaking and allowed me to know."

Strom ran his fingers over Tilly's stomach, "It is getting late, Yuris."

"It is, I have an early meeting tomorrow, I should retired." he stood, "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Sabrina." he said softly, nodding to Strom he showed himself out.


	11. Malignant findings

**A/N: OK so I lied, you did get a chapter today ;)**

Sabrina woke up early the next morning, padding down the hall she passed the open door of her former library and jumped. For a moment, she'd forgotten that Strom was actually in her house. At the moment, he was still asleep and in her house. She glanced in, meaning to only glance but ended up staring. He was sleeping in what looked like black sleeping pants, and no shirt. Curled on his neck was Tilly, who was resting her face on his angled cheek. It had to be one of the most angelic, peaceful, scenes she'd ever seen in her life.

Part of her wanted to get a camera, while another part of her just etched the image in her mind. The report she read on him said he was officious, petty, a medical beaurocrat who was ruthless in his application of logic and rules. She wished the person who wrote that could see him now, or see him as he watched the new experiences they had. Either the person who wrote the report didn't know what they were talking about-or-something had fundamentally changed him. She knew she might not ever know. For now, he was sweetly sleeping with a cat that clearly loved him. Her heart swelled a little as she pulled away from the scene.

She knew he was going to make breakfast, but she had to have some tea first.

Strom became aware of a hot presence breathing into his nose, and the smell of cat breath. His eyes parted and he looked down, Tilly's body was resting on his neck, and she had curled impossibly around so her mouth was practically in his nose. Felines, like their human caretakers, had no concept of personal space apparently. When he moved to touch the back of her neck she began purring and stroking his skin with her paws. At the moment, he was grateful that Tilly wasn't a sehlat.

As he rubbed her ears, he heard movement in the kitchen and he shot up, knocking Tilly onto his pillows, the feline barely moved. He grabbed a robe, tossing it on and rushed down stairs.

He saw Sabrina putting water into the tea kettle and then on the stove to boil. When she turned around she jumped, "Oh!" She gasped, "You startled the hell out of me." she chuckled clutching her chest.

"Forgive me, I have neglected my duty and frightened you." Strom said approaching.

"No, it's fine, just when I walked passed your room, you seemed to be sleeping deeply. I didn't expect you'd be up, for a little while at least."

"I didn't get to sleep as early as usual." He replied, knowing his thoughts on being sent back to Vulcan kept him up a large part of the night. Pursing his lips he looked away from her, "I am going to meet with Dr. Yuris today. My conversation with him is what kept me awake."

"I'm sorry. You should have woken me, I'd have made tea or listened."

Strom knew she would have too, she was kind to people, and admirable quality. "There was no need for two people to be up, Beena." he approached her, his thin lips pressed together keeping back the many things he wished he could say. "Do you wish me to make first meal?" he inquired.

"If you want, but if you want to be on time to work, I'd say probably not."

He frowned, "I will still make first meal."

"It's ok, really. Take my flitter to work, it will cut some time off the commute. I usually take public transport so I don't have to find a parking space, but all doctors have their own. Might as well use it." she smiled, and the tea kettle whistled behind her. "Can I make you some tea?"

"Please." He moved and gathered the cups out of the cupboards for them, "It is disagreeable to me that you won't be going to Vulcan with me."

"Me too." She confessed, "And I'm disappointed that our little trips and such are being cut short too. We have the next month though!" she said trying to be optimistic.

He couldn't get out of his mind that he'd be separated from her for two years. His pon farr was one year five months and three days away, approximately, which mean his family would see him bonded soon, or he'd have to enlist the aid of a priestess. Neither thing appealed to him, at the same time, he wasn't sure of her frail body could withstand the heat of the plak tow. It was illogical for him to assume she'd be able to accept such a shame….

"Strom?" Sabrina said, "You were fading out again….thinking?"

He nodded and handed her the cups. There was no delicate way to inquire about her thoughts on the matter. No matter how he framed or phrased it in his mind, it all sounded like him asking her how she felt about being sexually savaged by an illogical beast. Not a decent conversation to have over tea, or any time.

"Strom, are you ok? You've been weird since Yuris arrived."

He blinked slowly, "I did not wish to come to Earth, and now I do not wish to leave. Leaving, however, may be the better part of virtue and valor."

"I don't really want you to go either." Sabrina said earnestly, pouring the tea into both their cups, absently.

Strom took the cup from her hand, "I will speak with Yuris." he drank it in one swallow, "I must leave now, I will return this evening so we may go to experience snow." He nodded and padded off quickly to get ready.

* * *

Yuris was in Strom's office when he arrived, "Good morning, Strom. I've just been through your files, you've made good progress in a very short time. It's been commendable."

Strom nodded, "Which makes it illogical for me to be sent away now. I am making progress, and I have the respect of the staff."

"Dr. Oratt has petitioned for your position, he has excellent qualifications, as you know. He has twice the knowledge of interspecies medicine. There is not logical reason why he should not take this position, and the place on Vulcan is a prime spot for advancement." Yuris countered, "Is there a logical reason why I should rethink the move?"

"The assignment I was given, is not complete. The cultural assignment is in its infancy. I have not yet begun the cultural understanding I was given to undertake. The diversity of this planet will require at least the two year term." Strom said firmly.

"And what of this engulfment you have developed with your nurse?" Yuris said bluntly, "Is that the true reason for your perceived need for more time?" He cleared his throat, "Is she even aware that you are already behaving as if she belongs to you? Your posturing was noted."

Strom pressed his lips together, "To quote you, there is no simple definition of intimacy."

Yuris raised both his eyebrows, surprised Strom remembered his words the day he got charged with being an undesirable member of society. "You did not answer."

"To the best of my knowledge, she is unaware. I have not been inappropriate. I have not initiated a bond, nor have I physically indulged in her. You know me, Yuris, I am not going to break the rules of our society, but it is not against the rules of our society to seek a mate. It is in fact an intrinsic part of our society that we find mates." Strom said even more firmly than before.

"She is human, Strom." Yuris said softly, "And ignorant of the shame we carry. Your fixation on her could cause her serious mental and physical harm. There is also the fact that you could come to harm, if she were unwilling or able to meet your need. I think you are too emotionally compromised to utilize logical judgement on this matter. "

Strom's jaw flexed, and then Yuris looked as if he had an idea.

"If Sabrina no longer worked here, we may be able to come to some arrangement. We could see to it that she is let go. You would be able to stay here then, perhaps."

Strom frowned, "Unacceptable, she is a very competent nurse. Her career here, being in this hospital with the interspecies medical exchange is important to her."

"You have the options." Yuris said apologetically.

"I'll leave." he did not hesitate, "I will not see her life ruined."

"So, you choose her contentment over your own?" Yuris questioned softly.

"Yes. The needs of the many outweigh the few or the one. "He said, his clipped tone dulled in defeat, "She will help many people, save many lives, and teach those who would save more, that would cease to be if I were to do as you suggested."

"Very well." Yuris said, "You'll leave Monday at noon."

"Monday? You said seven weeks."

"Given your compromised nature, I will take over until Dr. Oratt arrives. I think it's best."

Strom closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out, "Very well."

From outside the door, Jon heard everything. He knew this whole thing was big, but he didn't know what to do next. He had to get ahold of Sabrina and let her know what was going on...didn't he? He quickly walked away before Strom and Yuris left the office.

Strom left the office, in his mind, he had just endured the revenge of Yuris for the part he had played when it was discovered he was a melder. It was illogical to think, perhaps, but he did now have an understanding of the spot he had been in.

Jon wasn't even supposed to be in the hospital, but he had left paperwork on his desk he needed. He was so glad for his absent mind that day, because now he'd overheard EVERYTHING. He grabbed his paperwork and made his way out of the hospital swiftly. When he got in the flitter with Alma, who was waiting on him, he pulled out his communicator. Typing in Sabrina's private line he sat tensely until she could answer.

 _Hello, Jon, how are you doing today?_

"Listen, I have a lot to say, and not much time to say it, because Strom is headed back to your place." Alma was looking at him confused, "I have a little story to tell, and you are going to want to listen carefully….." he began telling her all he knew, the conversations he and Strom had in private, and then what he had overheard just a few minutes ago in the office. He was grateful beyond measure he could do that without all his stuttering and stammering.

* * *

Sabrina had cleaned the house from top to bottom, by the time Strom got home three hours later. She was sitting on the couch with Tilly in her lap, and the moment Strom hit the door Tilly was up and padding toward him. He bent and picked her up, "I am home early." he said stating the obvious.

"Mhm. Everything is ready for us to go to Big Bear for your snow excursion, when you are ready." She had, in her cleaning frenzy, decided not to say anything until he said something-if he said something. She did not know what to do about all the information Jon had given her. Some of it confirmed some suspicions she had, while parts of it were completely blindsiding.

"I am agreeable to go any time you wish. I have not yet eaten today, so it may be prudent to eat either before we go, or on the way." Strom was a little distant, and a lot defeated, but he believed he was hiding it effectively. Had Sabrina not already known there was trouble, his mask would have worked.

"I ended up not eating either, so let's have some leftover pizza before we go."

"You should have allowed me to fix first meal, then you would have taken in the proper nutrition for the day." Strom said with a frown, carrying Tilly into the room.

"It's ok, Strom." she said forcing a smile.

She got up and they went into the kitchen, she began warming up the pizza for them as she watched him gently scratch Tilly's ears. She was purring gently, loving Strom even more intensely than normal, almost like the little kitty was trying to heal his pain with a purr.

When she plated the pizza she finally broke, "How was your meeting with Yuris?"

He put Tilly down, and washed his hands, "It did not go as I wanted, but it is for the best."

"Why do you think it's for the best? You've done some good things in a short time."

"My service is required elsewhere, and Dr. Oratt is a much more experienced physician."

Sabrina nodded once, "Ok. So you aren't going to fight to stay?"

Strom sat and shifted, he could not make eye contact with her, "I would if I believed it was in the best interests of all concerned that I remain, but all the evidence supports that might leaving is for the greater good of the people in the project and the project itself."

Sabrina frowned. He protected her, her position in the project, and now he won't even tell her what he had done and why. "Pardon me for saying, but I think that is complete shit."

He looked at her, shocked, "Excuse me?"

"It's shit, Strom. I don't believe that at all. I don't think your leaving is in the best interests of this project, or the people in this project. You haven't even been here long enough for me...err...or us, the project to determine what's the best yet." She pushed away her pizza, "Can I talk to Yuris? Can I tell him my thoughts on this, I mean it's humans you are working with, and the humans you are working with should have a say, right?"

"No, that is not advisable." he looked at her, "Please, Sabrina, understand Yuris has done this for the benefit of all. He is not wrong."

She stood, "Well, I think you are BOTH wrong and I want a chance to tell Yuris how wrong he really is!"

Strom blinked, he'd never seen her so boldly emotional, and she wanted to fight for him. Deep within himself, where things were not as orderly a pang of longing shot through his katra like lightning. He could not act on it as he wished, so instead he stood, "You are being emotional, and illogical, I will not sit here and listen to this." he said raising his shields.

"Where are you going to go, running back to Vulcan?" She said in defiance of his sudden rebuff.

"Yes, on Monday." he said in his clipped thin way.

"Good! Maybe that is where you really do belong, since you don't have what it takes to fight to stay here!" She ground out in frustration, but instantly regretted it since his face moved away like she'd slapped him.

"If that is what you think, it's for the best that I go." Strom said, and he began to walk out of the kitchen.

She bit her lip to keep from crying and following him, when she heard the front door shut she sobbed out so painfully Tilly ran and hid.

* * *

Monday just before noon Jon, Yuris, and Strom were standing on top of the hospital roof waiting for the shuttle to arrive. Yuris had tried to engage Strom, but Strom had coldly ignored the overture. As the shuttle appeared in the distance Strom heard his name from behind him and he turned. Sabrina was half running toward him, and he found himself moving to meet her half way. He had not returned to her house all weekend, thinking he had destroyed their new budding relationship. "Beena?"

"Strom. I am...sorry." she said blinking back tears, "This is for you." She lifted the large soft pet carrier from around her neck and handed it to Strom.

His eyes widened, "Tilly?"

"She loves you more." when she blinked a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, "I got her the Vulcan shots this morning."

Strom reached up and touched her face, gently wiping her tear, "Do not weep, this is for the best." to his surprise she gently leaned into his touch, and it shook his resolve, but only for a moment. He could feel the shuttle getting closer, and there were so many things he wanted to say, "You love, Tilly, can you bear to be parted from her?"

"I will manage, somehow, but you need her more. She has a message for you." she reached up and touched the hand that was lingering on her face. She saw the shuttle landing, and quickly stroked two fingers down the back of his hand causing him to gasp slightly, "I've got to go…"

He nodded, and watched her as she turned and walked away. With as much resolve as he could muster he turned around, shouldering the feline pack and walked the few paces to board the shuttle.

888

Once aboard the Surak, and in his quarters, Strom placed the carrier holding Tilly on his bed and he carefully unzipped the top. Tilly was curled up asleep, exhausted from the vet, shots, and travel. Gently, he picked her up and placed her on his pillow. Under her was a small note with Sabrina's handwriting.

 _Dear Strom,_

 _I'm sorry we fought. I never meant for it to end this way, I simply wanted you to say what you weren't saying. Jon told me everything he had heard when you met with Yuris. I don't know what shame you have, but it's nothing to the nobility of sacrifice you performed. Wait for me, Strom, I want to give us a chance._

 _With love,_

 _Beena_


	12. Surgical reconstruction

**A/N: Dino, Step, KK, Thank you so much for your reviews! Yeaaah I didn't know it was going to go this way either, or where it might go next, but we are going to find out! On a side note, Three different people have asked for a Tilly side story. So at some point, I'm going to write a little Tilly ficlet for you all. Who knew the feline was going to steal the show! XD Now, I plan on tying someone into this I think you'll think it's cool...And now for the drama…..and we hope romance...but first DRAMA! ;)**

Strom disembarked from the shuttle onto the tarmac of Shir'Kahr's largest space port. He shouldered Tilly's pack and approached two people who seemed to be waiting for him. When he got closer he realized it was his mother, T'Sam and father Stran. He raised the ta'al to them. "My father, my mother, why have you come to greet me?"

"Your Grandfather requested to meet you and bring you directly to him upon your arrival."

Strom's eyebrow raised, "That is an unusual request."

"He was most adamant, my son." His father said, looking at the pack over his shoulder.

"It is an earth feline, named Tilly. She is my pet." Strom said raising Tilly so her parents could see her. His mother nearly smiled and his father looked perplexed.

"She is an agreeable little creature, her markings are very unusual." T'Sam said placing a finger toward the mesh of the enclosure. Tilly pressed her nose into T'Sam's finger and purred loudly. "Fascinating."

"Come, we will take you to your grandfather." Stran motioned for Strom to follow him.

* * *

Stron was sitting in his chair reading a book when Strom entered fresh from his travel from Earth. "Sit," he said motioning to the chair opposite him.

Strom took his seat without question. His grandfather was very old, and these days rarely asked for visitors. This was a rare treat. "Greetings grandfather."

Stron nodded, looking at his pack curiously before raising both eyebrows, "You have an earth feline."

Strom blinked, "Yes, it surprises me you know them."

A small wry smile crept over the old vulcan's features. "I saw many of them when my ship crashed there almost two hundred years ago, Strom. That is why I asked you here today."

Strom knew of the incident he was speaking of, it was documented in the vulcan science library. He had not read it, but several of his classmates had, commenting on how it must have been to be on such a primitive planet. "You were aboard the vessel that crashed on earth?"

"I was, as was T'Mir, and Mestral." He waved his hand, "Open the cage I wish to see the feline."

Strom undid Tilly's travel compartment and the small feline jumped out after giving the air a good smell first. Planting her paws forward she stretched her back, throwing her butt in the air. Stron's head cocked to the side as if lost briefly in a memory. "I never thought I'd see one of those again." he blinked, and patted his lap. Tilly jumped up on the elderly vulcan and purred as he gently stroked her fur. "Tell me of Earth, Strom." he said petting Tilly, who was now wantonly rolling on his lap.

"It is very diverse, much more than I knew. They have a sport for everything, and thousands of variety of animals." Strom began.

"What of the people, how did you find them?"

"Surprisingly agreeable." Strom said, thinking of Sabrina.

"Between the two of us, Mestral did not die. Few people know that, but Mestral stayed." He looked at Strom, "And I almost had a human mate…" he said with a note of scandal in his voice.

"Grandfather?" Strom's attention perked.

"There was a widowed woman, Mrs. Garret, who had lost her mate to the coal mine. I was working as a plumber to sustain a living. She kept calling me for repairs, Mestral suggested that she enjoyed my company." The old vulcan looked at his grandson, "The day I was to leave, I went to her home to give her an item I repaired, a suction device, and she kissed me."

"That is very bold of her, but human women are bold." Strom noted. "What did you do?"

"Don't be foolish, I returned the kiss. She was an agreeable woman, her son was in need of discipline, he had no father figure, but she was _most_ agreeable."

"Do you regret leaving her?"

"Some days I have." he said turning his attention to Tilly who had decided Stron was a perfect place for a nap. "They were a conflicted species at the time, and I had little patience with their world's potentially destructive path. I am told much has changed."

"They are a diverse people, but I saw no savagery." Strom considered his next words, "There is a human female, grandfather, one who…" he hesitated to speak, "I wish to make mine."

Stron's wizened lips parted, "Is there a logical reason why you should not? This is not my time, Strom. Humans know about us, and they have grown. If she is agreeable to the pairing, and you wish her to be your mate, then do so." He pointed down at the feline, "Is this from her?"

Strom nodded, "She is."

"Human females seem to bond well with these creatures, Mrs. Garret had two. Ting and Tang."

"The interspecies medical exchange does not seem to condone my relationship with the female in question."

Stron nodded thoughtfully, "Will this medical exchange be there for you when you are dying of plak tow? Will the medical exchange give you children?" he waved it off, "If I had been braver, and perhaps times different, you may have had some human blood." He frowned, "But I was not, and now that time has passed."

Strom sat back in the chair.

"Do you have a picture?"

He pulled out his padd from his pack, tapping up her file. He passed it to his grandfather whose eyebrows rose, "An agreeable woman." He handed it back to Strom, "Give me my box next to my bed."

Strom stood and gathered the box, handing it to Stron. Stron carefully opened it and shuffled through a few things, "Here." he handed him an ancient looking piece of paper with a few figures, a redheaded lady, a young boy, and what looked to be his grandfather, much younger. The other paper had a young T'Mir, his grandfather, and a younger vulcan male, all in human clothes. "Do you look at these often?"

"Every night." he said solemnly. "It's not logical, but part of me would have liked to have stayed or taken a human bride back to vulcan."

Strom passed the pictures back to his grandfather, who placed them reverently back in the box. "Go now, my grandson, I am fatigued.

He stood, gathering Tilly up in his arms he then raised the ta'al. "Thank you, Grandfather, you have aided me greatly."

888

Strom set up Tilly's pan, food, and water in his rooms, letting her explore. He got a beeping message on his communications, answer it, it was a letter from Jon stating that Sabrina was putting her house up for sale. Strom frowned, knowing that home was her family home. Strom sent all the information required, and gave Jon strict instructions to buy the home for him under his family name. He sent Jon the number of the family legal aid, and told him to work with them to make sure Sabrina did not know who was purchasing the home.

Tilly jumped up on his lap as he was typing on the computer, he absently stroked her. He had made a decision, he was going to do something he'd never done before, he was going to be a rebel.

He placed Tilly on the floor and left his rooms, to speak with his mother and father.

* * *

T'Sam was helping Stran prepare food for last meal when their son entered the kitchen. "Are you settling in well, my son?" T'Sam asked as she chopped root vegetables.

"It is agreeable, Mother."

"How was your visit with your grandfather? Stran asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Surprising." Strom confessed, "I did not know he was one of the vulcans stranded on Earth.

Stran nodded, "He has told that story only two times that I know of. The first, when I was younger, just after Solkar made first contact with the humans. Today, if he spoke of it with you."

He put the vegetables in the pot to cook and then gave his son his full attention, "He spoke of you going to Earth with interest."

"Much has changed since his time there." Strom noted. "He recognized the animal I have brought from earth, he remembered them from his time."

"I am interested in observing this creature, you called it a feline?" his mother said, "It looked like an agreeable animal."

"Her name is Tilly, she doesn't like everyone, but does seem to be agreeable to vulcans."

"Our species developed from a feline like predator, perhaps not unlike the small creature, our scent may be pleasing to her." T'Sam observed.

"Your mother, always the biologist." Stran said raising two fingers to her, which she gently touched.

"I must inquire something of you both." Strom said taking a seat beside the food preparation table.

They both turned to him.

"Would you be agreeable if I took a mate?"

"Of course," His mother started, "Your father and I were speaking last week that we may have to gain the use of a clan matchmaker, if you did not find a mate soon."

"She is...human." Strom said with a small pause.

Stran shrugged, "If she is loyal, and willing and able to see you through your time, I see no issue with this." he looked to his wife.

"Biologically, as you know, you would not be able to impregnate her without intervention, but I can aid in this at my laboratory if it is you both decide a child would be wise." His mother said adding her part to the pot to cook.

Strom cast his eyes between them both, slightly incredulous as to how they both received what he had just said.

"When will we meet her?" T'Sam turned to ask, "Does she require instruction in...private matters?"

"She will require information on the pon farr." Strom said barely able to say the words. "I believe she will come soon. For that reason, I am leaving my post at the interspecies medical exchange. I believe either a private practice, or perhaps research may be more suited to our needs."

"That sounds reasonable, as you will need to live together for a year, and the exchange is too unstable. They pull their members all over the galaxy with no notice." His father said pouring some water. "I was never agreeable to Dr. Oratt, his thinking was too conservative, and his application of rules petty. I thought that his ideology might contaminate you."

Strom's lips pursed, and he looked away. Oratt had colored his view on a great many things, and over the years of working with him, he had changed profoundly. He had become the person whose file described him as officious and petty.

"Let us know when she will arrive, we will need to send invitations for the bonding ceremony, and prepare the ceremonial ground for the ritual." Stran said, mentally making a list of all the things they would need to do, "Will her family require housing?"

"She has no family living." Strom said in answer to his father.

"Then we will welcome the increase of our house." T'Sam said, "You seem pensive, my son."

"I did not think a human bride would be well received and there is much to think of, including concerns about the _time_."

"My son, let us first speak of the _time."_ T'Sam said, "Vulcans are stronger, and in a way more resilient than humans. That said, when a vulcan child is born it at best weighs five pounds. Normally developed full term human babies begin at five pounds and can go up to twelve pounds. If a human female can pass a twelve pound baby, your _time_ is not going to harm her." She looked at her son and husband, "You men always think your lok is like some photonic cannon." she scoffed.

"Mother!- My wife!" Strom and Stran both exclaimed clearly embarrassed. "Mother, vulcan women have died during the _time."_

"Yes, and it usually those bonds that are forced, and without affection. If you do not hold regard for your mate, and you fight the circumstance, then of course there is violence. I am given to understand that humans do not bond without the emotion love. It is an emotional indulgence that happens to be a great benefit in the _time_." she said, and discreetly looked to her own husband with fondness.

"We require some knowledge of her. What are her dimensions, so we may prepare proper vulcan clothing for her, in our clans' colors? When will she arrive, and how quickly will the bonding take place. Does she have special dietary requirements? Will you live on Vulcan or Earth?" Stran began listing in a clipped efficient way.

"I do not have all these answers just now, but I will soon. She has not agreed to be my mate just yet, but I believe it will happen. First, I am going to give notice to the medical exchange. I am also buying a home on Earth." Strom said, now very thoughtful about how he would proceed. He would call Jon, who has had great success in obtaining a mate, and get an advisement.

"Very well," T'Sam said, "Now to other business, have you been trained in melding yet?"

"No, Mother."

"That is most disagreeable. I highly recommend that after you no longer work for the exchange that you spend the time between employment studying the new translation of Surak. He says that it is part of the heritage of every vulcan, your brother went to Gol to study this, we have studied this, and we wish it for you as well. We have already made plans so Stron's katra not be lost, and that we all share in his memories. I will be displeased if you cannot." T'San said laying down her expectations.

"Is this your desire as well, Father?" Strom asked turning to him.

"Yes." Stran said firmly, "We have lost thousands of wise vulcans without obtaining their katra. The old standard has diminished us greatly as a people. Our clan stands with the S'chn T'gai clan in this regard."

"Then it will be as you say." Strom said, still dubious about the entire melding thing, but his parents were more than generous with their approval of both his proposed mate and his leaving his post, he would not argue. He had submitted to going to earth with great reward, perhaps this submission would also be as fruitful.


	13. Regeneration phase of healing

**A/N: I want to thank Einzel for the review...yeah there is a lot going on in Tilly's head ;), Dino, thank you sweetheart, he is growing! Our little boy is growing up! XD. KK, here is to the rebellion that never was! Rain...WOW, just WOW, I'm completely honored you wanted to read and review so much you made a profile...the pressure is on now and I hope it stays as awesome as it has been! Steppen, this is why I adore you, you just get me. A nod to that indeed! Julie, thank you for hanging in there with us! Thank you all, I am honored and humbled this little story is pleasing. _/\\_ Live long and prosper!**

Sabrina had been left alone since Strom left. She no longer was called on for cultural education, she simply ran the emergency department. Her evenings at home were lonely without Tilly. The room she had given Strom was filled with his scent as he had left the clothes he brought there, even though he had only spent one night, the house seemed more than empty without him there.

Yuris was soft and kind to everyone, and he was getting less done than Strom had in the same amount of time because of that. Strom had implemented several things, and pushed to see them develop rapidly. Yuris had a less aggressive nature when it came to growing the team toward the goals. Sabrina was disappointed. At this rate, their hospital would be last to receive alien patients. Dr. Oratt might be better, she thought, but she didn't want to stick around anymore to find out. The polish was off the position for her.

Day seven after Strom left, Sabrina decided to put her house on the market. With the money she'd get she could at least take a trip to Vulcan, and if things didn't work out she could come back to Earth and start over. She hated selling her Grandma's place, but sometimes you just had to let go of the past to make way for the potential of the future. She'd come to peace with the idea of it all, and that's what she was going to do.

After her last shift of the week, she walked by Jon's office and waved before heading down stairs. She didn't notice when Yuris walked up behind her. He cleared his throat a couple times, and when she didn't respond he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, "Nurse Howard." he said, and she jumped.

"Oh my goodness!" she said putting her hand over her heart, "You about scared the crud out of me!" She was half laughing now, realizing how deep in thought she was.

"Forgive me." Yuris said earnestly, "Frightening you was not my intent."

"I'm glad for that, but if it was, you did a great job." Calming herself, she gave a professional smile, "What can I do for you Dr. Yuris?"

"Dr. Oratt is arriving earlier than expected, tonight rather than the weeks from now I had been told. I asked Jon to meet him with me this evening, but he has some kind of legal appointment he cannot break. I was curious if you would attend this with me." He said very kindly.

Sabrina shrugged, "I guess technically I'm still a part of the medical exchange…." she began.

His eyes widened, "You do not feel as if you are a part of the team?"

She scoffed, "No. Strom had me involved, you've relegated me back running my department. I was working on helping him experience cultural diversity, Now, I work my shift and go home. You haven't had me in one meeting related to the new changes we are supposed to learn and implement. And lastly, The reports I've sent about the new documentation we implemented have gone un-replied to, so I don't know whether you are pleased with the progress or what I need to do to make it better. So, no, Dr. Yuris, I don't feel a part of any team but the emergency department's team."

Yuris hung his head slightly, she wasn't wrong. "Please forgive this behavior, but we thought that after what you had been through with Strom you might need time to reflect and not feel chased."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, and tilted her head, "Excuse me?"

He frowned, "I was given to understand that Strom was attempting to secretly coerce you into a mating bond." The way he said it seemed sad and scandalized, 'The phrasing ninja-ship was used, and when I saw that he was staying at your place I was concerned for you safety."

Sabrina sucked her teeth hard enough to make a loud noise, "First of all," she began, her voice firm and steady, "the phrase ninja-ship is a playful phrase, not a sinister one. In a way you might better understand its meaning is to ingratiate yourself to someone you have a crush on in such a way that you fall naturally into a relationship without a bunch formality or drama. It's a cute way of saying that you are spending a lot of time with someone you crush on, in hopes they'll be your girl or boyfriend." She put her hands on her hips, "Second of all, I'm an older woman. I am no teenager, it took me a minute to realize he might be interested in me, but I am not brainwashed I made my own choices." she huffed, "And lastly, every cultural misstep I made, like walking behind him, or serving him tea, he openly and freely explained the significance of these things to me so I could amend the behavior or, probably thinking back on it, do it with full knowledge so he would know whether his feelings were reciprocated." she slapped her forehead realizing she was so incredibly dense and slow. Strom was warning her, yes, but he was also trying to tell her how to flirt back with him! She pushed that feeling aside and looked to Yuris, who now looked appropriately horrified. "Guess what, I do have feelings for him. I do want to be with him." it occurred to her all at once like the other thing just had, "So, I'm putting in my notice, Dr. Yuris. I am done here." She nodded, "It was a pleasure working with you…" on that note she turned and began walking away.

Yuris swallowed dryly. He had made a horrible mistake. He'd done to Strom what Strom had done to him, in away, he'd judged him without understanding all the evidence. His mistake had cost him so dearly.

* * *

On the way home, she messaged Janet that she'd be in charge on the next shift, and then she messaged Jon. She walked up stairs and into Strom's room. Running careful fingers over the hem of his robes she bent to smell the lingering scent of the cloth. She'd just quit her job. It was hard to believe it, Sabrina had worked her whole life, but she was not working anymore. It felt so weird.

Sabrina plopped down on Strom's bed and looked around. At least now, she'd have time to sort and pack up the house, put it in storage, and hope that it sold quickly. Part of her wanted to call Strom and explain everything, but the biggest part of her wanted to surprise him. She also didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep. If her house didn't sell, or if for-whatever-reason she chickened out at the last minute she didn't want to get their hopes up only to bring them crashing down.

Falling back on the bed she closed her eyes, this was insane, but it just felt so right.

* * *

Stom's heart stopped when he returned to his rooms and found his father's sehlat laying in the center of his sitting area. He instantly thought Tilly had been made a quick snack, but then he saw the sehlat look at him with mournful eyes and whimper. As Strom approached, he saw that Tilly was laying on the Sehlat's paw fast asleep. I-Shi, looked at Strom whimpering, and when he moved his paw, Tilly, still sleeping, swatted the sehlat's nose as if to tell him to stay still.

The vulcan bent and picked Tilly up and the sehlat moved like he'd just been released from a bear trap. He held the paw that Tilly had been laying on up, shaking life back into the dead limb and he lumbered off into the main house. Both Strom's eyebrows rose as he examined the cat. She was perfectly fine. He shook his head, "For such a small creature, you seem to have control over much bigger, stronger things than you. How very...human." he lifted the little cat to his nose, and could just faintly smell Sabrina's scent. It was fading, as it had been a week, but he could catch just the hint of her.

A throat cleared behind him, "Are you, kissing that animal?" T'Sam said looking at her son curiously.

Strom's eyes closed and he put Tilly against his chest, "No, I was smelling it." that didn't sound better and he knew it, but he offered no further explanation.

"I see." She said approaching him, holding out her hands to take Tilly. Her eyes sparkled a little as she carefully took the cat, "She is very soft." she looked over Tilly, and saw the sheathed claws, "These are why your father is mending I-Shi's nose, I presume."

"I did not witness it, but I would surmise that is correct."

"Have you ascertained the correct diet requires?"

"A modified sehlat diet will work with the addition of L-lysin."

"I will see to it we have that."

Strom's visual communication went off. "Excuse me." he said tapping the console. Jon was on the screen, "Hey Strom!"

"Greetings, Jon. You have news?"

"Oh man, I have news. We just put an offer on the house, so we'll wait for that. But be expecting a call from Yuris! Oh man, Strom, it was bad. I wish you could...wait…" Jon tapped few things on his computer, "Ok, I have it, just watch this. I saw it live right outside my office."

The computer shifted a second and the hospital security recording came on. It started with Yuris touching Sabrina's shoulder, and played out from there. T'Sam drew closer to get a better look at what she assumed would soon be her daughter by marriage. When the clip ended and Jon appeared again she stepped back.

"What do you think?" Jon said smiling ear to ear.

"Yuris made a mistake." Strom said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but about the professional butt chewing Beena gave Yuris. She was like POW, have a dose of truth you vulcan sucker!" He chuckled. "Anyway, she quit. The offer is in on the house, so I'm betting within two maybe three weeks she'll be heading out to Vulcan!"

"Are you certain this is her plan. She has not contacted me." Strom said, the pinch of stress rising in his stomach.

"Yeah, Strom, it's her plan. She isn't saying anything right now because she is afraid the house won't sell ,or something and she'd not be able to go. She wants to surprise you, which I am totally ruining, I get that, but you needed to know."

"I appreciate your aid, Jon. I have questions." Strom said and waited for Jon to nod to let him know it was ok to proceed, "Human females, how do you mark them in a human way to show that they are bonded to you?"

"Easy, you get a ring, actually three rings. The first ring has a gemstone in it, that's an engagement ring. The other two rings are bands, and they match, one male one female, and you wear them all time to show you are married."

"That seems, ineffective. You can remove the ring anytime and no one would know." Strom said with a frown.

"Trust me, get pretty enough rings and she'll flash them everywhere, start talking with her hands just to show people she's yours." Jon said with great confidence, "Besides, don't your people do something too? Won't those two together work?"

"You make a point." Strom said mentally noting what he was being told, "How are human ceremonies performed?"

"Well, you need two witnesses at the ceremony, a best man and a maid of honor. She picks the maid, and you pick a best man. They witness."

"Good, you will be my best man." Strom said firmly.

"Me? Woah great! I get to plan the bachelor party!"

"What is that?"

"Oh don't worry about it, it's going to be great!"

"What else do I need to know?" Strom said, slightly concerned about this party that Jon mentioned.

"It's traditional that when a man asks a woman to marry him, he gets down on one knee, and offers the ring up to her." he stood, then got down on his knee to demonstrate, "Like this."

" I see, it seems...submissive."

"Women love it, Strom! They eat that up. You should either cook a romantic dinner or take her out to some place fancy."

Strom shook his head, "Your dating and marriage rituals are very complex."

Jon shrugged, "The chase is half the fun, Strom. By the way, you and Beena are going to have to be godparents before too long, since Alma is pregnant!" He said with a prideful smile.

"Congratulations on the increase of your house." Strom said, proud indeed, "When is your marriage?"

"I asked Alma last night, we are engaged now, but she wants to wait until after the baby is born to make it official so she doesn't feel fat for her wedding." He chuckled, "Anything else, Boss?"

"Is there a discrete way to find out her clothes size and the size of ring required for her hand?"

"Easy. Alma and I are going over this weekend to help her pack. We'll get it for you then. I'll send it as soon as I know."

"Your service honors me." Strom said, raising the ta'al.

"No problem, Stron. I'm happy for you guys, you make a cute couple." he smiled, "Talk to you later, Boss!"

The screen went blank and he turned seeing his mother, he'd forgotten that she was still there, or wrongly assumed when he got a personal call she'd leave.

"I believe she will be a fine mate for you." T'Sam said with an approving nod, "She is in possession of herself, and is assertive, I approve."

"Thank you, Mother. I was impressed at her control." Strom said, inwardly wishing she as there at his side. "I will let you and father know her dimensions when I receive the information from Jon."

"Acceptable. I also have a small selection of fire opals if you need a stone for her ring." she thought about it for a moment, "Go to the jewelers in Gol, not Shir'kahr. Skon's clan uses that one, and all of their ornamentation is rather large. His son, Sarek, has a chest plate not a necklace. It is there right, but your female is small her jewelry should not be hard to carry."

"Understood."

"Will you ask her immediately when she arrives?"

'I don't know, mother. I will see what her intentions are when she arrives. We may have to have a couple dates before I declare my intentions."

"Dates?"

"They are intimate social events where the couple practice being together."

"I see, that seems inefficient, as you will have many years to practice that after marriage."

Strom shrugged, "Perhaps, but it is more agreeable when you are actually performing the ritual."

"I see. Then perhaps you will show your father and I this ritual."

Strom cleared his throat, "Perhaps."

"I will let your father and grandfather know we will be expecting a human guest soon. Your grandfather will be most pleased." She left out of his room with Tilly in her arms.

Strom needed to center himself, meditate for a while to regain his control. Just as he began to move away from the video console it beeped. Opening communication Yuris stared at him. "Greetings, Strom." He said softly, he was shifting in his chair, clearly uncomfortable, even if he was suppressing it the best he could.

"Greetings, Yuris." Strom returned, "What is the reason for this call?" he said in his formal thin lipped clipped way.

"There has been a mistake on my part, Strom." Yuris began contritely, "A terrible mistake in judgement.

Strom's jaws flexed, "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"There has been a misunderstanding about the nature of your relationship with, Nurse Howard." He shifted again, placing his hands before him on the table, "This lead to your shift out of this position, I wish to make amends, and reinstate you."

Strom sat still as the grave, listening to Yuris, and when Yuris fell silent again he sat a few beats more. "I'm afraid that is going to be impossible for the time being, Yuris. I am going to be studying in Gol for the next six weeks at least, perhaps longer, and will be on sabbatical from my medical posting." It came to him all at once as he spoke. Taking the sabbatical would allow him time to study melding and Surak's new teaching, but more importantly it would grant him some time to make a plan for what would be best for him and Sabrina. "I had planned on filing the paperwork in the morning, but since we are speaking I will make you aware now. I must go, it is time for last meal, and I need to finish preparing for my studies." He raised the ta'al, "Peace and long life, Yuris." with his off and he clicked off the communication. Turning from the console he found it difficult to suppress the smile that threatened to curl his thin lips upward.


	14. Excellent prognosis

**A/N:Dino, Steppi, KK, Rain...You are all wonderful muses! Thank you all so much, and thank you to everyone who is following and reading this piece!**

Yuris had tried to contact her several times while she was packing up the house. She let them all go to messages. Sabrina didn't have time for hospital drama, especially since her beloved house sold within just a couple days of her having it on the market. She was happy, and she cried at the same time. Part of her felt horrible for selling the house her grandma left to her, but her heart told her this was going to be worth it all.

Jon and Alma helped get all of her belongings into storage for her, they had been amazing. She promised to get them something from Vulcan, and she'd let them know how things went. The last things she packed were her clothes for going to Vulcan, and Strom's clothes that he left behind. She took one more glance around the house with a long sigh before stepping out and handing the realtor the keys and codes. Sabrina was going directly from there to the shuttle, and to the Vulcan passenger ship. It would take a few days to get there, which was good, since it would take that long to settle her nerves. Somewhere in her mind, she figured that this was life was supposed to be like, once in a while, untamed adventure and bold strokes of love.

That's what frightened her, over the last three weeks, she realized she did in fact love him. How it happened, she had no clue, he just...ninja-shipped her, and now she didn't want to be apart anymore. She hoped he would feel the same.

* * *

Strom answered the beep of his communication, "Yes, Jon."

"She just left on the shuttle and by my watch should be boarding the Surak." Jon said with a smile, "I've got the keys and codes to the house, and Alma and I have hired movers to put everything back."

"I am sending you and Alma some gifts for you, Jon. I thank thee for your service."

"Let me know when we should leave for Vulcan, Strom. Alma and I wouldn't miss this for the world." He grinned, "You mind if I ask you something...personal?"

Strom nodded once in consent, "You've earned the privilege of asking me personal questions, and you are not my subordinate any longer," he paused, thinking, "Not that it ever stopped your prior."

Jon chuckled, "When did you fall in love with, Beena?"

Strom would never use the word love himself, but he would not correct Jon. He didn't, however, need time to think about his answer. "When I disembarked from my shuttle and saw her for the first time, I knew I wanted her as my mate. There is a term we for it, that almost fits, shon-ha'lock, the engulfment, an overwhelming desire for someone. Yet, as I meditated, I found that there was logic to it as well." he nodded.

"That is cool, Strom. Alma and I are waiting for you to call, man, we'll be there. Until then, good luck!" He grinned, and clicked off the com.

Strom stood and went to his family, all of which were just sitting down for mid-meal, "She will arrive within a few days."

Stron looked up at his grandson with a measure of pride, while his father suddenly seemed concerned, "How will she get here if we are not supposed to know she is coming?"

"She is resourceful, Father, and she speaks fluid vulcan. She has a small old world accent, which I think you'll find aesthetically pleasing." he looked around, "Has anyone seen Tilly today?"

Stron raised his fingers, "She and I-Shi have been in my room playing all day, now they are napping."

T'Sam shook her head, "It is most illogical that such a small animal rules that sehlat as if she owned him."

"It's very, human, mother. On the surface, humans are as that feline, and yet...they seem capable of moving the entire universe."

Stran stood, "I wish to prepare her room, and make sure her clothes are all placed properly. I have also gathered numerous books and placed in her room, as you said she had two rooms of books in her domicile."

T'Sam sighed, "Sit, she is not currently on Vulcan, Adun. She is in space, we have time. Now, silence everyone, and let's eat."

* * *

On the morning the passengers from the Surak were to arrive, Strom left the house early taking his flitter to the landing pad where her shuttle would land. It felt a touch selfish not to tell his family that he was going to pick her up, but it had been a month, and he wished to have time with her before his parents and grandfather smother her with talk and questions. He stood a little straighter when the shuttle landed and as the doors opened he found he had to focus on his bio-controls so his heart didn't beat too fast.

Sabrina was the only one getting off on pad D, and she came with two large suitcases. Dragging the one with Strom's clothes she tossed the other one over her shoulder. Squinting in the early light of the Vulcan morning she saw a familiar silhouette standing at the edge of the round landing pad. "Strom?"

Strom walked forward stiffly, he didn't know what to say actually. He had thought of a great many things over the last few weeks, how to ask her to marry him, how to ask about the wedding, but he had neglected this small detail. "Greetings." he said an octave lower than he normally spoke.

She blinked, "Jon?"

"Yes, he told me you were coming." The edges of his thin lips curled upward. "May I help with your bags?"

"Please." She handed him his bag, which he took.

"I brought my flitter." He motioned for her to follow him. "Was your trip uneventful?"

She nodded, he was not the only one who neglected to mentally plan and prepare for this part of their reuniting. As he started to walk toward the flitter, she paused, remembering what he said about how a woman who offered herself or was bonded to a man walked a step behind. She waited and fell in behind him.

Strom looked to his side to speak to her and saw she had taken the position of his bondmate, it took everything in his body not to purr. He opened the door of the flitter for her, taking her pack. Once she was in he closed it and placed the bags in the back. Getting in he said, "My family is anxious to meet you, but I would like to share this first meal with you alone, if you consent to that."

"Yes, yes, that sounds perfect. I actually brought you mint tea from home, the one you like."

"Thank you." he said shifting in his seat, "There is a small apartment I had shared with Yuris in Shir'Kahr, it is empty, would that be an acceptable place to eat?"

"Strom, I traveled light years to see you, in the middle of the desert wouldn't be too far off or to remote right now."

Strom nodded, 'Understood."

* * *

Having seen how overboard his parents had gone, Strom had prepared the small apartment the day before with some food. He appreciated everything, but he and Sabrina had some private things to discuss before his family got involved. He didn't want to be embarrassed or embarrass Sabrina if things weren't going to go as he hoped.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sabrina pulled out her box of mint tea, and then followed Strom into his former home. "I'm a guest here, should I make first meal?"

Strom shook his head, "I prepared already."

"Then let me make the tea."

Strom caught and held eye contact with her, "Are you positive that you wish to make the tea?"

She held his gaze, "Absolutely."

He showed her where everything was, and as she moved to make it, he found that his mouth went completely dry. The one thing he had ever desired was really happening. This was not an accident, or a cultural misunderstanding, she was making tea, tea she brought from Earth, for him. She was fully aware of what she was doing, and she was willingly-willfully-performing the ceremony.

When Sabrina approached him with his tea she held it up to him, reverently, locking eyes with him, she said in Vulcan, 'I give to thee freely from my resources, to nurture you, and care for you, and as a symbol that I will always do so for thee. Do you accept?"

The pads of Strom's fingers stroked over the back of her smooth warm hands, "I accept thy care now and in the future." he gently took the cup from her fingers and drank it down in one gulp.

They both stood silently looking at each other, Strom was so overcome with emotion he had to take the time to push it all down. 'Sabrina." he said softly, and he went to his knee, lifting the box he had in his pocket up to her, "Will you be my wife?"

Before she looked at the box she nodded, "Yes, Strom, yes."

He stood and opened the box, "I am told it is customary for me to place it on your finger."

She nodded.

He took the ring, it held a black and then white fire opals, and slid it gently onto her finger. "It has been, very, disagreeable without you."

"Same here." she confessed softly, "It is customary after this, that the engaged couple kiss…"

He stepped forward, and she placed her hot hands on his cheeks. His eyes half closed as their mouths touched in a soft experimental way. They closed fully as his hands reached up and touched her face, and he rested his forehead against hers. When her lips parted from his, they stayed in this posture for a few moments silently before Strom spoke, "I am, unlearned in human shows of intimacy, such as this, but for your contentment I will endeavor to master them." his normally clipped, thin, voice was slow and soft, almost a rumble.

"Exploring will be the fun part, Strom, and learning each other is a part of a life-long journey." She nuzzled her nose against his, daring to move her body just a little closer. "How do Vulcans kiss or do they?"

Strom moved, standing a little straighter, he ran his hand from her face, down her neck, stroking the length of her arm until his hand was atop hers on his face, "I will show you." Gently he moved her hand from his face, carefully placing her fingers in an oz'hesta position. He then dropped his mental guards to allow her to feel the strum of intimacy and pleasure flowing through the pads of his fingers as he carefully ran his fingers over hers.

Sabrina gasped sharply, and feeling her knees begin to buckle, she felt Strom wrap his other arm around her lower back to steady her. He was a smaller man, but his arms were deceptively strong, and for the first time in her life she felt completely safe and protected. She began to tremble just as Strom moved away.

"That is a vulcan kiss, in public we would merely touch the pads of our fingers, in private, I would do as I have shown you." He looked into her eyes, exploring her reaction, memorizing it so he would know when he had caused contentment in her, "Vulcans are tactile beings, our fingers connect us, as I am learning, and when I drop my blocks my touch will allow us to share between us."

Still in his arm she leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder so she could smell the living scent of his body. It was warm and fresh, unlike the lingering scent she'd caught on the clothes he'd left at her home. He reacted by wrapping his other arm around her and holding her gently against him. As she enjoyed his scent, he felt a swell of possession in his breast. She would soon be his. HIS. Her title would soon be, _she who is my wife._ This pleased him in a way he'd never been pleased before.

"What do we do now?" she whispered against his neck. "I am new to this, and after arriving here, and meeting you, I didn't have a plan because I didn't know what might happen."

Strom began absently rubbing her back, "My family is anxious to meet you. Much has been prepared for your contentment and reception into my family. My mother and father await to receive you as their new daughter, and the elder of my family wishes an audience as well, it is a great honor." His fingers gently stroked through the length of her hair, "You are being received as family, Beena, and you will not be alone again. The wedding bond we will share will mean that even when we are parted, we will never be truly parted."

He felt her tremble in his arms, and looking down he saw tears on her cheek, "Why do you cry? Does this displease you?"

She lifted her head and smiled at him, "No Strom, sometimes humans cry when they are overwhelmed with happiness."

Strom didn't understand, but he expected when they were properly bonded he would, so for now he nodded in acceptance. "Are you hungry or do you wish to go to my home?"

Sabrina smiled, "I don't think I could eat now, if I wanted to."

Strom gently pulled away, "Then allow me to alert my family we will be arriving in fifteen minutes."

She took a moment to look at her ring, it was very vulcan looking in design, two opals, melded together, one black and one white. It was stunning, and she couldn't help but think that even though neither had said it with words, that they loved each other. For all the stoic resolve she saw in him, he had a depth of passion she couldn't fathom. It had been a concern in the back of her mind, could she live with a man who might never say he loved her. Staring at the thoughtful ring, thinking of all that had happened, she realized that he may not say the words, but he definitely lived the definition. That would be more than enough.

"Is your ring sufficient?" Strom asked returning from his call to his parents. "If it is not, I can adjust it or get a new one. Jon was not clear on what ring to get for an engagement, only that I was to give you a ring."

"So Jon was in on this? He told you I was coming?'

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you decided to come to Vulcan."

She smiled, "I should be cross at him, but I'm too full of happy at the moment. The ring is beautiful, Strom, I wouldn't want anything different." She looked up at him, "Now, how do I greet your family, what do I do?"

"You walk in behind me, as you have done already, I will raise my fingers and present you as she who will be my wife. You will walk up and place your fingers against mine. My parents will then offer you our home as yours. My father has prepared food in reception."

"Ok, I've got it!" she said with a smile, "How is Tilly adjusting?"

He moved to take them back outside to his flitter, "Tilly has integrated herself into the house. She has developed an interesting relationship with my father's pet sehlat. The sehlat is her…." he searched for the proper term, "she owns the sehlat, as best as we can tell. You will see." he closed the door behind them, "After we eat, my mother will take you to change clothes and speak with you on delicate matters. You will be dressed in my clan's colors and style of robes. The robes will also aid you in dealing with the heat."

"I am nervous, "She confessed as she got in the flitter.

"Do not be, you will be, you are, accepted as you are now mine." Strom said, with lingering pride in his clipped voice.


	15. Visiting hours

**A/N I am happy to announce that there will be a new story after this story. Due to complements on getting some vulcan life, AND the suggestion of KoffeeKonsum, The next story is going to be called "Meet the Vulcans" It's going to star Kuvak, and Kov as our canon vulcan folks. Keep an eye on the profile when this story ends ;) Thank you all for your support in this story. I'm having fun with it, and think you'll like this chapter! Live long and prosper my friends!**

Strom pulled up just outside his family's gates. He got out and opened the door for Sabrina, helping her out gently. "They are waiting."

Sabrina glanced toward the gates, and in the distance she could see an elderly vulcan male, and an older female and male vulcan. To their side, was a bear looking animal, with the unmistakable Tilly perched on the things head. She was nervous, very nervous.

Strom walked ahead of her and she stayed behind as was his custom. When they were close to his family he did as he said he would and raised his fingers, "Permit me to introduce Sabrina Howard, she who will be my wife."

Sabrina moved forward placing her fingertips on his very carefully and then looked at the small gathering.

Stron, the eldest, stepped forward first. His blue eyes glittered, and if she wasn't mistaken there was something like a smile at the corner of his lips, "I am Strom's grandfather, Stron. Your presence in our home honors us, enter that our house may increase."

Strom nudged her forward, and Sabrina took a step toward the elderly man. "Greetings, Osu, Stron, I thank thee for welcoming me into thy home."

Stron raised an eyebrow, breaking formality he looked at Strom, "Her vulcan is very good, and you were correct, she has the old world sound to her voice. Most impressive." He approached her, "Come, let us eat, I'm starving and T'Sam and Stran would not allow anyone to eat until you arrived."

She blushed a little and smiled shyly, "Of course."

T'Sam approached, "I'm Strom's mother, and this is his father, Stran."

"It's very agreeable to meet you." She said looking between the two. It was amazing how much Strom looked like his father, and to a degree his grandfather, though Strom's features were just a touch more refined, which was the hint of his mother.

"Your feline is ruling my sehlat," Stran said pointing out that Tilly never touched ground, but was riding the sehlats back wherever she went. "I think I-Shi likes it though, and I would hate to attempt to harm that feline in sight of the sehlat."

"Father, let's allow Sabrina to get in, we will tell her all after first meal."

"Of course," his father bowed slightly and all three men walked ahead into the house first.

T'Sam leaned over, "You do get used to that, eventually. It was the hardest part of marriage for me, as my adun walks too slow for my tastes."

"Strom keeps a fairly fast pace."

"He takes after me." She said with a nod, motioning her to enter.

* * *

They all ate in silence as was vulcan custom, but when T'Sam served drinks on their patio overlooking Shir'Kahr, the silence was broken by Stran, "Have the two of you set the time for your bonding yet?"

"Father, she has only just arrived, and only just agreed to the bond. We have not spoken of the other yet."

"Don't be a fool, my son." Stron said waving him off, "Let us speak of Earth. Where are you from?"

"California, not far from the hospital, and Starfleet headquarters. I grew up there."

"Where did you pick up the beautiful dialect of vulcan which you speak?" T'Sam asked pouring everyone tea.

"I went to a special school when I was young, our teacher studied in Raal for two years before coming back to Earth. My grandmother insisted I learn vulcan, she said it would be important some day."

"And so it was, a very wise teacher. Strom tells us you are a special kind of nurse, one that is only a step away from being a doctor." T'Sam leaned forward.

"Yes, T'Sai, that is correct. I nearly completed my doctorate, but found I liked being more hands on in my work, than Earth doctors tend to be." She nodded, "I get more interaction, and time with patients than doctors tend to."

"A wise choice then." T'Sam said nodding, "I'm a biologist, my adun is a retired engineer, and grandfather was a warp field specialist. He is the only one among us that has visited your planet."

Sabrina turned to Stron, who then retold the entire story to his family in great detail, including the part about being kissed by a human. At the end he said, "I wonder, if it is something about our family genetics that perhaps draws humans to us?"

"Now you are attempting humor, Father, and no one is going to laugh." Stran said shaking his head.

"It was mildly humorous." he retorted, "Much funnier than _I love Lucy_ was."

Sabrina had to look at Strom to keep from giggling at the interaction, and once she had ahold of herself. She didn't get the older vulcan's joke, but watching vulcan in their home interacting was kind of cute. Not what she expected at all.

"You will be more agreeable to our climate in the clothing we've prepared for you." T'Sam said interrupting the embarrassing father/son banter, much to Strom's relief.

"Strom said you went to a lot of trouble on my behalf, that was incredibly kind, thank you."

"It is no trouble, you are to be our daughter." T'Sam said in a firm but kind way, "The two of us will discuss what that means later today. We have much to discuss, in private, now that you have accepted our son." She blinked, and looked at Strom, "Have you initiated a base bond with her yet?"

"I have not, I do not feel confident I could do it correctly yet." Strom replied, "It was something I was going to ask about."

"Base bond?" Sabrina asked looking between them all.

"It is best to begin with a base bond, my daughter, that way the full bond is not so shocking to the system." T'Sam explained, "The base bond will actually tell us how successful the full bond will be."

Stran opened his mouth thoughtfully, "A base bond means you are, more than engaged, and less than married. You will begin to feel him in your mind, and he will feel you as well."

Sabrina's mouth formed a small O.

Stron shook his head, "Ah, he didn't explain the bonding to her." he pointed at Strom, "You've left that to us." he pursed his lips, "When you are engaged to a vulcan male, you become connected by what you would call telepathy. The base bond is like a thread, and the full bond is like the fabric. If you needed him, or he needed you, then you can cast that need across even the stars and know. That is with the base bond. The full bond allows you to speak to each other without words, and know each other in intimate ways. Vulcans do not even have coitus without such a bond, though," he thought for a few moments, "I have heard of couples whose base bond developed during coitus."

"Father, once again you go too far." Stran said giving his father an eye.

"It is logical to let her know what she is getting, my son. These things are important to know, especially during one's T…" he was cut off by Stran before he could say _time_ as if time itself was a bad word.

"Father, let us allow my wife to explain such things."

Stron's eyebrows twerked upward and he waved his son off, looking at Sabrina he whispered, "It's important, my granddaughter, and you are a good girl for not allowing him…." feeling the weight of all eyes on him he gave a small smirk, "To enter your mind before proprieties could be observed."

Sabrina grinned shly and blushed, she looked to Strom for some guidance, but he looked as if he would rather be anywhere but this moment, so she looked to T'Sam. "Let us get your cleaned up and changed from your journey."

"Sounds like a plan, T'Sai." she put her tea down, "I'll see you later." she said softly holding out her fingers like she'd been taught. He touched them and gave her a meaningful look.

As they left the room, Sabrina heard Strom's father state he was calling the priest to perform the base bond, while simultaneously chastising his father for embarrassing the family with such open talk. Stron defended himself by saying that "On Earth they speak openly of such things, I was being culturally sensitive to Sabrina." It was the most subdued and low key "argument" she'd ever seen or heard. Proof to her that families were weird across the galaxy.

* * *

Once they were in Sabrina's room T'Sam turned to her, "Forgive grandfather, at his age his discipline is not what it once was."

"It's ok, you all, your interaction and the way he is, it all made me feel very at home, because no one was being someone they weren't."

"A wise observation my daughter." T'Sam said with a nod, "I have no doubt you will find some of vulcan customs and behaviors strange, it is my hope that you always have such an attitude. How do you feel about the mental bond?" She motioned for Sabrina to sit while she picked through the clothes to find her something agreeable.

"I'm fine with it. I'm sure it's going to be odd at first, but I expected marrying a non-human would be different. If I accept Strom, I'm going to have to be open to different things."

"Also a wise thought process." T'Sam said pulling an outfit from the hangers, thinking that her son picked well. "Your bathroom is through this door," she pointed, "I researched human hygiene practices, I believe you will find everything you require." she held up her clothes, "And fresh clothes, a nice robe, because if I know my husband before the sun sets a priest will be here to initiate the base bond for you and Strom. After you clean yourself, we will talk about those things you need to know marrying a vulcan man."

Sabrina took the robes from T'Sam, they were beautiful, and so soft. "Thank you." She said with reverence, carefully touching the designs in awe. "I've never had anything so beautiful."

T'Sam was touched deeply at the reaction of the woman before her. She was not entitled or haughty like Strom's first wife was, but even the most basic kindness was received humbly. "You need not thank logic, Sabrina, it is only logical that if you are of our house now that you be received equally."

"Then whatever I have, T'Sam, is yours."

The elder woman looked visibly shocked for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the little money I have, and whatever else I can do. If you receive me equally then I should contribute to that too."

T'Sam sat down, "Call me mother." She said softly, "Go and shower we will discuss this when you are fresh, and dressed like a daughter of this house."

Sabrina showered and washed her hair. It felt amazing, and the soaps that were chosen had a floral scent she'd never smelled before, but were something she'd roll around in if she could. Once clean she put on her robes, they were soft, and it was strange she actually felt cooler in the robes than she had in her human summer clothes. The only thing she found weird was the high collar that covered her neck. Every vulcan woman she'd come in contact with had a high collar, she made note that she'd ask her new vulcan mother about whether this was cultural or something else.

Returning to her room she found T'Sam reading, and fresh tea prepared on a small table. "How do I look?"

T'Sam looked up, "My Adun did well in the sizing, you look very agreeable. Are they comfortable?"

"Yes, and a lot cooler than I expected." tugging a little at her collar she sat next to T'Sam, "Why do all vulcan women wear high collars or covered necks?"

"An excellent observation, it isn't just for fashion." She handed Sabrina the padd she was reading, "Please read this, we will go over the details once you've gotten the basics." She handed her the pad she had prepared on Pon Farr, and then picked up her tea to sip it while she waited.

Sabrina didn't know what to expect as she took the pad, but when she began it was very surprising. It wasn't surprising that no one talked about it, these reserved and dignified people were subject to times of becoming horribly enslaved to their most primal drives. It sounded dangerous for them, and when she got to the point where she discovered that if they could not fulfill their mating desire they would fall into the blood fire and die she gasped. She handed the pad back to T'Sam when she was done, "Wow, that's...a little scary."

T'Sam shrugged, "Our culture has made it scarier than it truly is, Sabrina. I've tried to put forth my research on the subject, but the science academy won't hear it and will not submit it to the library. It is a taboo topic in our culture, to the point of illogic."

"So, what research do you have that is being blocked?" Sabrina poured some tea, feeling like this was a huge mother daughter bonding conversation, and since there wasn't ice cream around tea would be their thing.

"There are instances of violence and death surrounding the pon farr, but as near as I can determine it only happens when the bond is weak and the male already perceived rejection. That rejection feeds their fears and anger, rather than their possessiveness and desire. A vulcan male's possessiveness is the root of their need to see to the contentment and safety of their mates. Strom, for example, his primal nature feels possessive of you. He will do all he can to see to your contentment, and will protect you for real or perceived threats."

"Like standing in front of me when another male tries to greet me?" Sabrina said remembering how he blocked Yuris from shaking her hand.

"Exactly. He will expect your compliance in such things as it is only logical to him that you would seek his contentment as he seeks yours. If you were to reject this, it would cause discord in his mind, and he would seek the reason for your discontent and fix it, if it could not be fixed he might release you from your bond for his and your safety. This is what happened to Strom in his original bond." T'Sam said with a small sigh.

"He's been married before?"

"All vulcans are paired by age seven, it aids their growth in the volatile time of maturing. The bondmate he had was poorly matched to him, and rarely touched him through their bond. She preferred another male, if the truth is known, and when Strom turned forty and his first pon farr happened, she refused to go to him, and we had to enlist the aid of a priestess to aid him through his time. He has done so both times, and presumably his third time which will happen in approximately a year, he will be bonded to you." There was relief in her voice as she ended, "He is placing his life in your hands, we were very fortunate the last two times, that we could obtain an aid for him. It is not an ideal fix, and males who utilize such means may live, but they aren't well grounded or complete. You know the phrase K'Diwa? It means half of my soul. A thing no vulcan male will admit is that they are incomplete without the presence of their mates within their mind."

"Wow," Sabrina said, her eyes widened, she never knew or would have believed they were so incredibly passionate. "There is a lot going on under all that logic and control."

"It is why we embrace logic and control. Have you read any of Surak's teachings or our history?"

"No," she grinned, "I never thought I'd need a lot of vulcan knowledge beyond your language."

"I will see to it you get the information, but in the brief I can tell you that without our disciplines we are more violent and deadly than the most angry of klingons." There was a note of sadness, "Which is why we must be constantly vigilant with the path of logic."

Sabrina thought for a few moments, "So, what is this research you have that is suppressed and what do you suggest for me that will help Strom feel wanted?"

"The two are one in the same. Without going into the biology and science, I discovered that when the bond is strong, and nurtured between the seven year intervals, the pon farr-though still strong and potentially deadly-is vastly more manageable."

"Your telling me to basically love him." Sabrina said with a shrug.

"I would not put it in such emotional terms, but the more you explore your bond, the more you both draw closer, the easier it is to calm them during their fire."

"Does this have to do with the high collars?"

"In a roundabout way, yes." She undid the top of her robes and slid one side down so her shoulder was exposed. Sabrina saw four half moon scars on the front, starting from the base of the neck going down toward her shoulder. "Come closer, take a good look. Few women will show you this, as they see it as a shame due to the emotional symbolism."

Sabrina came closer and saw that the half moon was repeated on the back of her shoulder too. "These are bite marks." she said figuring out what they were.

"Yes, during the act of mating itself the couple will mark their mates in this way. Strom's father carries mine." She said replacing her robes.

"Strom might expect that I would mark him?"

"Given that you are human, he may not, but I do expect he would find it agreeable if you did."

Sabrina sat and processed all that she had learned, while T'Sam shifted suddenly uncomfortable with the silence, "Is this off putting? Do you second guess now your desire to take Strom as your mate?"

"Oh!" Sabrina perked up, "No, not at all, I was just thinking it all through. You see, I've never...umm...taken a mate or had intimate relations."

"Given what I know about human biology, then I would highly recommend that at some point before his pon farr you physically mate at least once." T'Sam said seriously.

Sabrina blushed, "You mean that's not a forgone conclusion of something that would happen after marriage?"

T'Sam tilted her head, "No. Many bondmates only perform the act of mating during the seven year pon farr. Trust me, Strom is not expecting you to mate with him after the marriage bond, that is beyond his scope of comprehension, I believe."

A grin crept over her lips, "Then that will be his first surprise."

Both T'Sam's eyebrows raised, "If that is your desire, then I have no doubt your bond will be strong, and his time not troublesome to either of you." she paused a moment, "If you wish to become pregnant, you will need medical intervention. I do not believe it can happen naturally, but my studies indicate that it can happen."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Sabrina said thoughtfully, "Thank you for this information, for being someone who is so open, just thank you for everything, especially your son."

"You are welcome. Now I will send Strom in here so you may reassure him that you won't be screaming and running from his presence. I also need to aid my adun in obtaining what is needed for the base bond ceremony. He is particular on such details." She stood and left without another word.

* * *

As she expected, Strom was waiting tensely on the patio for his mother's return. The talk had lasted much longer than he expected, and the longer it went on the more his mind logically assumed his mother was attempting to calm Sabrina, at best, or at worst, trying to convince her to stay.

When his mother entered the patio, Strom stood and approached her, "How was the talk received?"

"She awaits you in her rooms. You have chosen well, my son. Nothing said perturbed her." She said with a nod, "Now it is up to the two of you to make this work. What you do with this relationship is important, Strom. Not only for you, but for the future of other vulcans and humans as well. We have not intermarried with humans before, other vulcans will be watching you both to see if we are truly compatible."

Strom stood a little straighter, "I understand."

"Go now, I will attend your father so we may proceed with the base bond this evening."


	16. Grafts and stitches

**A/N: Hey guys, a few more chapters left here so no worries I'm not going to rush this story to get to the next. Also, for the bonding ceremony when they get married...anyone have any "Celebrity" vulcan requests as far as guest stars who show up for the wedding? Comment or private message me with your request! Live long and prosper my friends, it's an honor to have you reading and enjoying!**

Strom knocked on her door and waited, folding his hands before him in a meditative posture to calm himself.

"Come in." Sabrina said, opening the door.

Strom looked at her, his eyes widening a little, "You look very fetching in my family's robes." he said in a soft clipped way.

She stepped back and turned for him to look at her better, "I feel much better. I don't know what material you make these out of but it's so comfortable, and so much cooler." she smiled softly and waved him into her room.

Strom entered, shutting the door behind him. "My mother said the talk was well received." he began, needing to hear it from her himself.

"Yes. I knew things would be different, things are different with anyone, but especially when marrying a whole different species. We'll work on accepting our differences together, and if we do that, then we'll grow together."

The tightness in his stomach that he hadn't been aware of released. "Please know, I will not ever purposely harm you."

Her face softened, and she approached him, "I know." she lifted her hand placing her palm on his cheek, she gazed into his blue eyes a moment before going on up on the tips of her toes and gently kissing him on the mouth.

Strom's lips melted against hers, this time he tried to listen to her body, feel how it moved and move with her, move his mouth into hers as they kissed. Inwardly, his core trembled when he heard a gentle moan come from the back of her throat. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his body, soaking in the feel of her soft curves as slowly she released the kiss. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders, and she just enjoyed this feeling of intimacy between them. "So tonight, we'll have a base bond?" she asked softly nuzzling her nose against his jawline.

"If my parents and grandfather have their way," Strom said his eyelids drooping in contentment, "I am agreeable to that."

"What do you do to celebrate a basebond?" She asked, and she boldly nuzzled her nose up his long pointed ear.

"I-I do not understand…" Strom said, his voice hitching momentarily from the unfamiliar jolt he got feeling the heat of her breath warming the skin of his ear.

"Does that mean we sleep in the same room, after this base bond, or even the same bed?"

Strom swallowed thickly, "We can sleep in the same room after a base bond, even the same bed." He blinked trying to comprehend it, "Is that something you wish to do?"

"I think it might be a good idea, a nice thing so we can get used to being near each other for after marriage."

"You wish to continue to sleep in the same bed after we are married?" Strom said, barely able to hide his shock.

"Of course, married humans sleep together most of the time."

"My parents do, but it is not a common vulcan practice, and not one I wish you to feel forced to do," he paused, "But if it is human custom, it will be agreeable."

She squeezed him tighter, "It's agreeable, and I don't want it any other way. Everyone has been at me telling me about vulcan bonding and mating rituals, but I think it's time that I let you in on a few human ones." she gently licked his ear causing him to audibly breathe a bit harder for a few breaths.

"You are correct, of course, but I will not be able to focus on this information if we do not part." He said, keeping himself restrained.

"Oh, ok…" she said pulling back, but taking his hand in hers and leading him to sit down.

Sitting with him on the couch like piece of furniture, she gently held his hand, "Holding hands is very intimate to vulcans, but to humans it is just a normal show of affection. So I would like, if it is possible, to hold your hand when we are in the privacy of our room." Sabrina began, "Now, since we are about to have a base bond, and we are engaged too by human standards, I would like us to sleep together in this room."

Strom nodded at both things, and laced his fingers with hers, carefully shielding her or him from emotional feedback their touch would cause. "It is a normal part of human mating customs, like Jon living with Alma."

"Yes, plus I have never slept in the same room, in the same bed, with anyone so I think it's smart to get used to each other."

Strom nodded, "Agreeable."

"Now, there are the wedding traditions. After we are married we need to go on what humans call a honeymoon. This most of the time involves travel, but in our case, I don't think it needs to. I'd like our honeymoon…" She paused seeing that he didn't understand that word, "A honeymoon is an intimate vacation spent together by a newly married couple. " she waited to see him nod understanding and when he did she continued on, "I'd like our honeymoon to be you and I together exploring each other."

Strom blinked, "I do not understand."

"Sex, Strom, I'd like, after we are married and have the reception done, to come back here and explore you and let you explore me, and have lots of sex." She said blushing slightly.

His eyes got very wide and his mouth parted but he didn't know what to say.

"I've never had sex before, Strom, so I our honeymoon time to be us experiencing each other."

"I have never performed outside of my _time._ " he said, "I am capable, but I am unsure of...a great many things."

"We'll figure them out together." she said softly, "And after our bonding tonight, we'll begin that process." she said with a sly grin.

Strom blinked, "How do you mean?"

"There is another human dating custom, it's called making out." She said scooting closer to him, "Where the couple kiss and touch each other. It's like, dating in a way, where you practice being with each other."

Strom took in a deep breath, "Then we will do this making out."

Sabrina giggled, "Don't make it sound like work, Strom, I think you'll enjoy it."

"If it is your custom, and it will add to your contentment, then we will do it." Strom said with a nod.

She scooted closer to him, "It may also add to your contentment." Sabrina was leaning into him when a knock came to the door.

"The priest is here," T'Sam said through the door, "He is ready to begin."

Sabrina grinned, "We'll be right there, Mother."

* * *

Stron, Stran, and T'Sam stood around Strom and Sabrina as they knelt before each other. The elderly priest placed his hand on the top of Sabrina's head, and then on Strom's head, "Close your eyes." He commanded both of them, and then the priest closed his eyes. "This is the beginning, the seed of where the Vulcan heart lies. These shall be never and always touching, until such time as they are joined."

At first all Sabrina felt was the mans's fingers on her head, but as he spoke the words she felt a tingle, and then a small tug, and as he finished that small tug became a full pull. Her head filled with an alien pressure that for an instant made her wince. As the elderly man removed his hand, she felt like he had literally placed something on her head, only there was physically nothing there, it was Strom.

"Open your eyes." the old man said, and both of them did at the same time. He moved to Strom, placing his fingers on is psi-points, he focused for a few moments, "The bond is strong, very strong, it is good." he removed his hand from Strom's face and moved to Sabrina. He did the same hand placement and focused, with a long sigh he nodded, "There is more than a thread between them, their bond will be a strong one." he pulled back, bowing to the family he then left the room, and then the house without further word.

Stron approached Sabrina, "Are you able to stand?"

"I think so." she said softly, "I do feel...weird."

T'Sam moved to help her up, as Stran moved to help his son, "It is not abnormal to be a bit unsteady after the base bond."

Strom got up and went to Sabrina helping her the rest of the way up.

"Do you wish to lay down?" Strom asked.

"I think that will be a good idea."

Stron put his hands behind his back, "Sabrina is the first human, historically now, to receive a Vulcan bond."

Stran agreed, "Yes, and the priest said it would be VERY strong." He said with a sigh of contentment. "Spending time together now is an advisable idea, so that the bond grows."

"That is my plan, Father." Strom said taking Sabrina's arm. "We will see you tomorrow, as there are now private human customs to observe."

T'Sam nodded, "None will bother you, my son. We will make first meal tomorrow, so please take all the time you need to complete the human customs."

* * *

As they walked together down the halls through the compound Strom began to feel Sabrina through their newly minted bond. He had expected a much more chaotic feel, given that her emotions were not trained, but surprisingly it felt very much like when she tried to comfort him in the flitter over the water. She was very calm, very steady, and in the depths he felt a very strong desire...for him. It was not the prestige of his family she wanted. There was no desire for what he could do for her career, nothing about the comforts he could provide her. The desire he felt was purely and simply for him. He felt sprinklings of all the things she found admirable in him, his commitment to accuracy, his willingness to learn, the way he treated her with respect and kindness, and the gentlemanly restraint he had. He found the backs of his eyes stung as tears, threatened to well up in his eyes. The brought his biocontrols in order to stop them, but he couldn't tell whether they were his, because he was so overwhelmed with the purity of her devotion, or hers because the purity of her devotion overwhelmed her with gratitude.

Everything about her mind felt alien to him, at the same time, to the core of him he felt more complete and calm than he ever had.

They arrived at their room, and Strom shut and locked the door behind them. He picked her up in his arms and walked her to the bed laying her down. He could feel fatigue in her body, he could feel both the need for rest, and the want of closeness with him. He finally understood the bond, and he thought that if the base bond did this, then the full bond would make them absolutely one.

Laying her down on the bed he undressed down to the loin cloth he wore, and he could feel another vibration through the string bond...lust. She found him physically desirable, and that was a thing that was completely alien to him as no one ever had felt such for him. He laid with her, and she turned to kiss him, this time with the wide open bond he met her lips and used the bond as his guide to kiss her as she desired. He placed his hand on her cheek, steadying her as his mouth explored the kiss, and when her tongue slipped into his mouth a growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He finally understood the human kiss. They were sharing their desires through their mouth, and he could taste pheromones and hormones mixing between the two of them, making for a powerful aphrodisaic.

He pulled back and breathed, "Do you feel me, as I feel you?" he asked running his thumb over her cheek. He needed to know, though he already suspected, that his experience was being shared.

"I do," she whispered, "You understand now, and you know what draws me to you. I felt, or know, in my mind. I could feel it as you found it, and you are fascinated and perplexed, and it also arouses primal feelings within you. At the same time, you feel a relief of completion."

He stared into her eyes and nodded once, now knowing no words needed spoken.

"Your mind is so complex, so deep, and I never would have imagined the fires of emotion you keep in check so well."

"Does it frighten you?" he asked exploring the bond, feeling an emotion he had no word for.

"It does, but in the best way possible. Strom, I loved you, and felt I could love you more, even though I thought you'd never love me, but I understand now. I really understand." she lifted a hand and began softly running her fingers through his silky black hair, like him it was much softer than it looked.

"Love is...an emotional indulg…" she placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Love is a choice, Strom." She whispered, "Love is the choices we make for the people in our lives. It's carrying them when they can't walk. It's helping them. It's our presence. It's living our lives every day doing what we do to make each other's lives better. My love for you may cause emotions, but my love for you, as all love is, will be found in the choices I make to make a good life with you." She removed the finger from his lips and ran it down his bare arm, "I promise to make the choice to love you, Strom, everyday."

He had never heard love described that way, and it seemed a logical way to look at a potentially fleeting condition. The way she described it was not fleeting at all, but a conscious act of devoted work. "I will choose this as well." He moved his hand from her cheek and held up his fingers, she placed hers against his and he began running his fingers over hers. "Ashaya, I need to meditate, or I will behave dishonorably before we are fully bonded. Do not take this as a rejection of you, but an admission that you evoke primal needs within me I find increasingly hard to control. I do not wish to dishonor you before we are truly married."

"I understand." she said, and she did through their bond. "I am not offended, and in fact am flattered."

He allowed himself to kiss her one more time, before sliding out of bed and padding over to the meditation area of the rooms to light a candle. Sabrina laid very still, closing her eyes, and trying as best she could to feel what meditation felt like through him. It was oddly soothing, and she could feel the regression of the fire of lust slowly be packed back away.

When he returned to her side, he laid down with her, and she looked at him, out of respect she did not attempt to tempt him further, "We need to marry soon, please." she whispered.

"I will call Jon, he is to be my best man, and I will let my family know in the morning that the ceremony will take place upon Jon's arrival." The words he spoke brought an overwhelming sense of admiration for him and he turned to her. "Have I said something good?"

"Beyond good, and I know who I will ask to be my matron of honor." she moved to get out of bed, and his hand shot out catching her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a momentary possessiveness overtaking him.

"I don't want to sleep in the good robes your mother and father gave me. I'm going to find something to change into."

The grip released and he stroked her arm, "Sleep as I am, Ashaya, allow me to see and feel you in this way."

"As you wish."


	17. Tilly doesn't like everybody

**A/N Believe it or not, I managed to slide every request (Except Letant, because he doesn't do time travel...HA but I have a short one off that person will giggle at) in one chapter...Thank you all for the request! LLAP**

Sabrina woke up the next morning, pinned against Strom by the huge bear-like creature, who had it's back pressed against her stomach, pressing her back against Strom's stomach. She turned slightly and saw that Tilly was curled up on Strom's side balancing between him and her. When Tilly saw her eyes open she began pushing her paws in a kneading purring loudly. Hearing this Strom woke, and saw Sabrina covered over with Sehlat and feline. "How did they get in? We locked the door."

"I have no idea, Strom, but I can't move." she said chuckling, "And he is very hot." she snaked her hand up and began scratching Tilly's ears, the purring got louder. "I missed you too little girl." Tilly walked up her body and began licking her cheek.

Strom reached over and stroked Tilly's fur and instantly the silver tiger moved to him. "She smells like sehlat." Strom said shaking his head.

"I'm sure I smell like sehlat." She chuckled, "Do you pet them?"

"Yes, I-Shi is very receptive to affection."

"Where do they liked to be pet?"

"The ears, and their stomachs."

Sabrina reached across and scratched the big animal's ears. That woke the big beast and he began purring so hard it vibrated the bed. She giggled, "Now that is a purr."

"I-Shi, get up." Strom said, pushing the sehlat's back. It groaned out, huffed and lumbered off the side of the bed. Padding around he paused on Strom's side waiting patiently for Tilly. Tilly licked her paws a couple times, rubbed Strom again and then at completely her own casual pace walked up the back of the sehlat. Once Tilly was firmly in place, the sehlat walked out the patio window and down the side of the house.

"That would be handy on a cold night." Sabrina said rolling to face Strom.

"We will not require a sehlat to keep warm." Strom said looking into her eyes. "I have a wedding present to give you. I would like to do it now."

"I thought you didn't want to be dishonorable before we were properly bonded." she teased cuddling into him.

It took Strom a moment to get what she was saying, but when he did, he shifted a little, "No, Ashaya, not _that_. " he shook his head, "My gift to you is that, I bought your family home so you would not lose what your grandmother had given you. I gift it to you so you so you will always have a home on earth as well."

She sat up and stared down at him, "You are sneaky, you know that?"

"For you not to know it required significant subterfuge, so it is accurate."

She put both of her hands on his face suddenly and leaned in kissing him long and deep. She tried something. As best as she could, as they kissed, she opened her mind to him about what the house meant to her, and the kindness he showed in buying the house so she didn't have to lose the last bit of her grandmother. With that she began focusing on feeling him, feel her kiss, how what he had done inspired a want inside her for him, not because of the house, but the act of devotion.

His arms wrapped around her body, and he rolled on top of her, pinning her in place as he now controlled the kiss. He pulled back with a small growl. "You do not make this easy. Society has rules, and we should not disobey them."

A small grin played over her lips. "I'm sorry."

"I can tell that you are not sorry, Ashaya." he said seriously.

"I know," she grinned.

"We must wait for Jon to arrive, and for a proper ritual." he said more for himself than her, and he slowly released her. "Before you, the only thing I desired was the tea ritual, which you performed for me. Now I desire to know you in a deeply carnal way, this is foreign to me. It tests my logic, my control." he said in his proficient clipped way. He sat on the edge of the bed thinking and Sabrina gently wrapped her arms around him, pressing against his back.

"This is new, be patient with it and with me. We will get used to it, and before you know it, the whole thing will be just normal to us."

He looked back at her and nodded, "I am not good with change, Ashaya. The reason I was sent to earth was due to the changing paradigm of my culture. I could not accept it, but I am now, slowly, and as much as you test my logic you are to credit for my willingness to attempt the change."

"You should meditate." she said softly, she knew he was just stating the facts, but they were sweet facts, something she felt a great pride in.

"Yes, and I will contact Jon after, we have much to prepare.

* * *

Strom and his father were working outside the compound in their clan's private ceremonial grounds getting ready for the wedding that was coming within the week. Jon was scheduled to arrive in four days, they had less time than that to prepare the site. "We have not taken good care of these grounds, Father." Strom said moving one of the stones that had fallen during a sandstorm.

"We have had very little cause to use them, of late, my son." Stran said trying to orient himself to where one of the statues of Surak would look best.

Strom's ears perked and he turned, seeing Solkar, Skon, and Sarek were approaching on foot. Strom moved toward his father, "What do you think of this?

Stran stiffened, "It is hard to predict, my son. Let's meet them." He put down the rake he was using to arrange stones and motioned for his son to join him in greeting their unexpected guests.

Stran raised the ta'al to them, which they all returned, "Greetings S'chn T'gai," He said not naming one individual, but giving the name the whole clan, "The house of T'Chx S'lai greets you."

Solkar stepped forward, "Your greetings are acknowledged. We have come to speak with you about the wedding of your son, Strom."

Stran waved Strom forward, "My son is marrying in four days time, I trust you received our invitation."

"We have, and we shall attend. We are fascinated to meet a human female willing to take on a bond with a vulcan male. We would, with your consent, wish to meet and speak with her." Solkar said now addressing Strom, "This is of personal curiosity, and profession interest as Skon and I have served as ambassadors. We also wish to expose my young grandson, Sarek to this as he will continue the tradition when he is old enough."

Strom looked between the three of them, he sensed no challenge, so he relaxed slightly, "We have much to do here, but if you are willing this evening at last meal you may join us."

Solkar nodded, "We will leave my grandson Sarek here with you to aid you in the completion of your work and return this evening." They raised the ta'al and Sarek stepped forward a boy of about ten years old, looking between the two older vulcans.

"I come to serve." he said softly, as if unsure that he would be well received.

"Follow us, young Sarek, we have much work to do."

Stran and Strom were both impressed with the young vulcan's work ethic, as they worked alongside each other, about three hours into the work T'Sam and Sabrina entered the grounds with trays of food and water. Sarek stopped dead, his eyes widened.

"Is she your human mate?" he asked Strom softly.

"She is."

"I have not yet met a human."

"Come, young one, I will introduce you, but be mindful of your eyes and how you conduct yourself, for she is mine." Strom said firmly, not really fearing anything of the child, but also knowing it was each vulcan's responsibility to aid in the education of the young.

Sarek approached T'Sam and Sabrina with Strom behind him. "My mother, My Ashaya, this young man is S'chn T'gai Sarek. He has come to serve."

T'Sam nodded to him, "Then please take refreshment."

Sarek was careful not to stare at Sabrina, but it was obvious the child was curious. Sabrina felt through the bond with Strom that it was ok for her to speak with him, so she sat next to the child, "Hello, Sarek," she said softly, "Thank you for your hard work."

Sarek looked at Strom for permission to speak with her, and Strom nodded. "Your are welcome T'Sai." he said looking at her, "You are much different than I imagined humans in person, and you smell of desert flowers."

She smiled softly, "How did you imagine humans?"

He seemed to get shy, "Not like you." he did not elaborate, "I have passed my Kahs-wan test, T'Sai, and have just returned two days ago from the ordeal."

Sabrina didn't know what that was, but it seemed important so she gave the appropriate response, "Well done, I am sure it was very difficult."

"It was, but I am a mature vulcan now." Sarek said taking a drink of water, "And one day, I will be an ambassador, like my father and forefather before me."

Sabrina smiled, "Will you go to Earth and serve?"

"Yes," he said with confidence, "Yes, I will." he turned to Strom, "I will be like you, Osu, and have an Earth wife. It is wise."

It took everything for Sabrina not to laugh, but she liked how Strom handled it, he simply nodded and replied, "If an Earth woman finds you worthy of bonding, then you will be fortunate. They are picky, and not easy to capture."

Sarek took in his words, thinking deeply about what was said, "I understand."

"Your bondmate might not find that agreeable." T'Sam said, knowing he had a vulcan female of a priestly line as his bondmate.

"T'Rea does not care." Sarek said, 'She is not interested in interesting things."

"One thing earth women desire is a hard worker," Stran said handing him back the rake, "Let's finish this for the evening so we may prepare for last meal.

Sarek jumped up and nodded, he glanced back at Sabrina "T'Sai," he said and then rushed off to finish the chores given him.

Sabrina smiled, "That was cute." she walked toward Strom, "Jon was in contact, he is on schedule for his arrival and said that he is bringing a very old surprise with him, that your grandfather should go with us to meet him at his departure."

"I will let grandfather know."

* * *

Strom and Sabrina had expected a simple shuttle, but what they both saw coming toward them was an ambassador class shuttle approaching the pad. Sabrina blinked, "Jon said a surprise, this must be," she paused, "A LOT bigger of a surprise than I imagined."

"I cannot fathom the significance."

Stron sighed, "And more than that, why they drew me from my morning meditation for this." he scoffed.

The shuttle landed, and the ramp lowered. The first person to exit was Soval, behind him an much older vulcan Strom did not recognize, and then Jon. When they got closer, Stron gasped slightly, "I cannot believe…" he stepped forward, bypassing Soval, "Mestral?"

The tall and still slender vulcan nodded, "Yes. I have come home," he said with a blink.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Stron said almost weak from the effort it took to suppress all of his emotions.

"We have much to speak of." Mestral said, a small wry smile on his lips.

"I want to hear all of it." he said, "Will you go to your family's home?"

"No, they believe me dead, and that is how it shall remain. I would ask you if you would allow me to stay in your clan home for a brief time."

Stron nodded, "Yes, come, let's go to the flitter and speak."

Strom and Sabrina looked at the exchange, clearly confused, and Soval stepped up to them, "I am Ambassador Soval." he said introducing himself, "I've come because word has reached me that a vulcan and a human are to be bonded, with your permission I would like to attend this historic event."

Sabrina had taken a step back upon Soval's approach, and Strom moved slightly "protecting her". Soval was impressed that the human woman complied with vulcan tradition, but kept his eyes on Strom.

"Your attendance is acceptable," Strom said in his clipped officious way, "May I ask who that elder man was?"

Soval shifted, "His name is Mestral, and his genetics has been confirmed. He was with your father when he crashed on Earth almost two hundred years ago. We thought he was dead until he approached the embassy some two weeks ago. He stated he was dying and wished to spend his remaining days on Vulcan." his nostrils flared, "His existence is top secret, but we are making arrangements so his katra will not be lost."

"I see, we will prepare a place for him in our home." Strom said looking back at his grandfather and Mestral in the flitter, "I will call ahead, he can have my rooms."

Soval stepped aside and Jon approached, "Strom!" Jon said smiling, "Alma couldn't make it, she's on bed rest with the pregnancy. Man is hot as hell here or what?" she said with a chuckle, "Beena!" he moved to hug her and Strom moved quick enough Jon hugged him instead. Jon laughed, "Wow, that was awkward, but you are a lot sturdier than you look, Strom." he said gently squeezing Strom's arm, "That's the gun show right there, not a lot of mass, but man you feel strong."

Strom shook his head, "Jon, you cannot touch Sabrina right now, it is against vulcan customs."

Jon shrugged, "Ok, Strom, but at least I got to hug youuu." he said with a grin, "Yuris and Oratt, I heard they are coming. It's going to be like a who's who of vulcans, from what the rumor mill says."

Strom blinked, "My father and mother invited the whole of vulcan."

Jon looked at Strom, "Are you serious?"

"That was hyperbole used in the context of humor."

Jon laughed, "Beena you are teaching him, good, good. So, when is the wedding?"

"Now that you are here, tomorrow, at dawn." Strom said with a nod. "We are anxious to proceed."

Strom nodded at Soval, "We will see you there, tomorrow?"

"Yes, until tomorrow." Soval said raising the ta'al.

* * *

When they arrived, Strom helped Mestral get settled into his rooms and Jon placed in the prepared guest room. Grandfather followed Mestral into his room to help him, but mostly to continue their conversation.

When Strom returned to the family room he saw his mother and father standing stiffly against the opposite wall. His brows cinched together, but as he fully entered he saw the full scene.

Former minister V'Las had Sabrina in his arm, with a disruptor pistol leveled at his parents. When he saw Strom he pointed the pistol at Sabrina's head, "Move toward your parents, no sudden moves or I will end this human's life." he hissed.

Strom raised his hands and slowly moved toward his parents.

"Scream, cry out, or alert anyone and I will kill her." he growled, "I can't let this _abomination_ take place." he said sneering at Strom, "Humans are weaker, lesser creatures, and you would soil a noble bloodline with this monkey derived filth." He pointed the pistol at Sabrina, "But I'm going to save you from that," he said, with a look of pure hatred.

Tilly jumped in the room, her back arched, she bounced back and forth like a rocking horse, moving sideways toward him, hissing and spitting, all her hair raised, and her tail fat.

Stran saw that behind V'Las I-Shi was creeping forward. "That's Tilly." Stran said, "She doesn't like everybody."

V'Las pointed the pistol at the irate cat, "She.." he didn't get to finish his sentence as I-Shi's powerful paws slapped him so hard in the back he lost Sabrina and the pistol at the same time. Stran rushed toward the piston, and Strom grabbed Sabrina pulling her face into his chest so she would not have to see what the angry sehlat was going to do to V'Las. He held her there until his father managed to call I-Shi off.

"Is he dead?" Strom asked, suddenly very aware that Sabrina was holding tight to him, feeling through the bond that she felt protected in his arms.

""No, but we should call out the medical emergency." He kept I-Shi at bay.

"We should help him." Sabrina said pulling back, "we can and we should."

Strom slowly released her, in awe that she would, only moments after he threatened her life, aid him.

"Call the emergency, Father. Mother, gather my pack out of Sabrina's room, the grey box with the medical symbols on the side." Strom went with Sabrina toward V'Las, both of them assessing his situation.

"This isn't good." she said, putting pressure on a wound that was gushing blood with every beat of his heart.

"He will live, we will make sure he does." Strom said with an not. He looked down at V'Las, who was still conscious, "The woman you would have killed is now the reason you will live, V'Las, if you remember nothing else, remember this."

T'Sam brought the medical supplies, and the pair began working to stabilize him. Five minutes later the emergency entered the house and a few minutes after that, he was on his way to the hospital.

T'Sam approached Sabrina, "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." she said softly, "No harm done." she looked down and Tilly was rubbing her legs, begging to be picked up. "Look at you little girl, you helped save everyone's life, you and your vulcan boyfriend that is."

Strom and Stran approached them, "We are going to file a report so V'Las does not get away with what he has done. Will you both content here without us?"

T'Sam nodded, 'Go and do what is right, Adun, we will wait for you to return." Seeing V'Las's blood on all over Sabrina she gently guided her new human daughter back to her rooms, "Let us get you cleaned up, we will not allow a single vulcan extremist to ruin this evening, or your wedding."

Sabrina walked closer with T'Sam, needing to feel that reassurance, "Thank you…" she said softly, trying as best as she could not to cry. All of the adrenaline was burned off now, and she was crashing. She'd have that cry in the shower.


	18. a complete recovery

**A/N: Thank you for all the support of this story, the end of this chapter is a little M-ish but yeah they just got married.**

Skon and Solkar stood at the edge of the ceremonial grounds with the young Sarek. "This is our future," Skon said abruptly. "The melding of the human and vulcan race."

Solkar turned to him, "Do you think so, my son?"

"I do. It seems almost prophecy in the translation of the Kir'shara when Surak speaks of the differences of people and how those differences make us stronger." he looked at Strom who was standing stiffly next to the family gong, his parents and relatives watching from the side. "Humans have made us stronger, already, and they are but in their infancy. Strom was always a petty man, and yet now, with a simple base bond, and exposure to their culture he is poised to make history taking the first human bride on Vulcan."

"You sound as if you admire him, my son," Solkar said thoughtfully.

"I do." Skon said turning to his father, "as I do you, my father." he turned back to face Strom, "And I admire his house for supporting this bond. They are pioneering something that will meet with resistance such as what the former minister attempted last night." He shook his head, "I had the occasion to speak with Sabrina Howard after dinner last night. I questioned her about the emotional needs humans have, and asked if she believed vulcan men and women were capable of meeting those needs without the sacrifice of logic."

"A valid question, one that I am sure she struggled to answer." Solkar said, looking down at the young Sarek, who was mesmerized by the conversation.

"She did not struggle at all. She said to me that love was not an emotion, but a choice someone makes. Love is found in the devotion one gives, and in the daily living of one's life for the betterment of the whole that is the couple and their family."

Solkar's eyebrows rose, "An enlightened answer, very logical, do you think many humans see love as that?"

"I have no data to support any number, but if even a small portion of their population understands love as that, then the blending of vulcan and human society will eventually come to pass." Skon said and then fell silent as T'Sam walked into the circle with Sabrina walking behind her.

Soval, who had been silently listening to the exchange placed his hands before him, for forty years he had tried to put his finger on what bothered him about humans, while at the same time drew hims to them, and in a concise nutshell the house of Surak had summed it up for him. He was not bothered by them for their many quirks, he was drawn to them because deep within him he saw them as the T"Khut to Vulcan, twinned souls that needed blending. He only wished he was young enough to see it come to pass, but he realized that he would be gone before he saw the potential fulfilled.

* * *

Sabrina was pale as the all white she was wearing, and T'Sam approached her, "Why are you nervous, my daughter? Is this not what you want?"

"Oh no, I do want it, but I'm kind of wishing we'd have eloped right now." she swallowed dryly, "Half of Vulcan is out there, people I've only read about in the news feeds and history books. There are big brass from Starfleet, leaders and…" she grabbed a glass of water swallowing it down in just two gulps. "I want to be ill. My inner introvert is crying right now."

T'Sam placed her hand on her daughter's back, "Now is when you use the base bond you have with Strom, to draw upon his mental discipline." She said in as soothing a voice as she had, "Close your eyes, and feel inside yourself for your mates' presence, open yourself up to his strength."

Sabrina did as she was instructed, and it felt oddly soothing. Strom was standing in front of everyone, and he felt so calm to her, like he was standing alone waiting for dinner or something.

""Do you feel him?" T'Sam asked, "Now, embrace that calm, lean into his peace."

With a heaving sigh she felt the potentially dangerous upheaval of anxiety ebb from her mind, "Wow," she said calmly, "He is strong."

T'Sam nodded, "There will be times when you must do similar for him, my daughter. Today you lean against him, later he will lean against you." She turned Sabrina to look at her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, My mother." She answered in vulcan.

"Then let us take you to become one with my family," T'Sam motioned and the acolytes came forward playing their drums and bells. "Follow me, Sabrina, and then do as you were shown."

* * *

Stron was sitting with Mestral, and as Sabrina entered he turned to his old friend, "Did you take a human mate?"

Mestral nodded once, "Several of them, actually. They make _most_ agreeable mates."

Stron turned back to watch his grandson marry with a long sigh, "I should have stayed on Earth."

"I tried to tell you." Mestral replied simply, and caught the small scowl in his peripheral vision, he let a smirk play on his lips.

* * *

Strom's eyes settled on Sabrina as she approached the center of the ceremonial circle and he looked nowhere else. She approached, and he raised his two fingers toward her, she reached out with hers, touching his they both knelt.

T'Pau moved behind them, "What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the vulcan heart, this is the vulcan soul. This is our way. Strom ye kneel before T'Sabrina, the thread of bond joining you. T'Sabrina, ye kneel before Strom tied to his katra." she lifted her hands, placing her fingers first on the psi-points of Stroms head, and then on Sabrina's, "Be ye joined katra to katra, soul to soul, mind to mind, that the two flames may merge into one. Parted you will never part. Never and always touching and touched."

Strom felt it first, like the thread of the bond that connected them was ignited it began to burn within him, and for a moment he could see himself through her eyes. The feel of the bond threatened to overwhelm them, and he kept them anchored in the sudden explosion of oneness that passed between them.

Even after T'Pau lifted her fingers Strom could still feel the presence and pressure building in his mind, it was warm, comforting, and strong. He opened his eyes, at the same time Sabrina did. He could see himself in her eyes, see how she saw him, how they felt together, and his katra purred.

T'Pau lifted her hands, "The ceremony is done, the bond complete. The two katras have fused, in a strong bond, let us depart from this place in peace."

Strom and Sabrina stayed knelt before each other, their fingers still touching as everyone filed back to Strom's parent's house for a reception.

When they were alone, they let their fingers drop, and Strom helped Sabrina up. "Now what, Strom?" Sabrina asked softly.

"We can join them all for the reception." Strom said, but already felt that wasn't appealing to her.

"Will they be expecting us?" She asked softly looking toward the house.

"Perhaps, but since our two races have never joined before, they likely do not know what to expect." Strom observed.

"Good." She said threading her fingers into his, "I've had enough of the ceremony and people, right now I just want to be with you."

Strom's face softened, "I prepared the cave of the pon farr for us. It is not my _time_ but you said earlier that you wished to have a lot of coitus, I thought perhaps it was like the vulcan time, and the cave would be appropriate."

Sabrina grinned, "And so it is. Lead the way."

* * *

Strom took her to the cave where there was a primitive, yet very comfortable round bed on the floor. The cave was dimly lit by candles in every nook and cranny of the rocks. There was food and water to last three days in the corner, and in the back of the cave was a warm salt spring that bubbled softly. Before they entered the cave, Strom stopped her. He picked her up and carried her like any earth man would over the threshold. "Jon told me that this was an earth custom."

Sabrina chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "A true knight in shining armor."

He carried her to the bed, and kneeling laid her softly among the fur like fabrics. He stood awkwardly looking down at her, "I am afraid I have reached the limits of my knowledge, my wife. I have not mated outside the _time_ before, and did not feel it appropriate to seek Jon's council on this part of our relationship."

Sabrina blushed, "I've not mated at all, and really didn't want to talk about it in detail with your, our, mother." She scooted over and patted the bed next to her, he sat down at her side and stared at her for several long moments before reaching out and stroking her hair like it had just dawned on him that she was now his, and he could touch her as he wanted.

She nuzzled into his hand, "Do you think, perhaps, we are overthinking things, Strom?"

"How do you mean?"

"We are both intelligent people, who work in the medical field. We aren't doing neurosurgery, we are doing what both our people have done on instinct since the dawn of time."

Strom nodded, "You make a good point." he said, but he already was working past the awkwardness of the moment, simply by stroking her hair he could feel the long calmed beast within him begin to growl with need. "I think we will manage." he said absently, removing his hand from her hair to unsnap his high collared jacket.

Sabrina watched in fascination as Strom meticulously began undressing before her. He removed his jacket, laying it neatly to the side of the bed, his shirt went next, and then his shoes, socks, pants, and loincloth, until he was naked before her. His lok was flaccid at the moment, but she was impressed with how his entire body looked, so smooth and lean.

On his knees, he bent and kissed her on the mouth, his hands deftly untying the robes, peaking them away like an onion, until he snaked his arm around her back lifting her up to more easily shed the dress completely. He gently kissed down her throat, nibbling softly at her neck, he could feel his mouth begin to water at the thought of marking her in the final vulcan way. Not yet, he thought, but soon.

He was so lost in the thought of biting her that when he felt the heat of her hand on his lok he jumped, losing bio-control, he hardened instantly. He looked into her eyes, opening the bond wide he felt her want and he growled. Dropping all of the blocks on his hands he began rubbing her back up and down, letting the electric feel of the touch telepathy pulse through her nerves as he began kissing her wantonly over her neck and chest. Her small whimpers fed the growling beast in a most pleasing way. There was no rejection in her, and the feel of her hot hand at the back of his neck and pulsing lok was pushing him forward.

Strom flipped her gently backward, catching her in his arms as he let his weight press her against the covers. One of his legs gently parted her leg and he carefully rested his hips against hers, moving so the length of his lok began stroking her as his mouth once again found hers.

Sabrina pulled back from the kiss, exposing her neck to him, wordlessly asking for his mark. That was more than Strom's logic could bare. He positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in slightly, as his mouth found the base of her neck. His hand touched her face, and with the simple melding techniques he had learned he opened their bond, and entered her mind as he pressed himself fully into her, and bit down. He felt her pleasure and pain of the moment, sharing it with her in every way possible. Keeping himself pressed within her he pulled back to look at his mark on her neck, growling in delight he kissed her as they began to move together. She was his wife now, his ashaya, the K'Diwa. And he would possess her and become possessed by her, never and always touching.

* * *

Three days later…

Stron was in a comfortable chair in the sitting room, half reading a scroll and half dozing off. Across from him, his son was reading a padd, and T'Sam sat before a frame of stretched fabric carefully plotting her next move in the cross stitch she was making. Stron and Stran glanced up to see Strom padd through the sitting room, he had marks down his back, bruising and bites on his throat, his hair was disheveled, and the only clothes he was wearing, black trousers had a couple tear marks in them.

Stron's eyebrow went up, as he and Stran followed him with their eyes pass through on the way to the kitchen. They heard a few rumblings, heard water pour, and a little clanking. A few minutes later, he padded back through the sitting area with a tray.

When he was gone Stran lifted his padd again and began reading, "She's going to be fine during the pon farr."

"Mhm." T'Sam said in reply not missing a stitch.

Stron frowned and sighed, looking back at his scroll, "I should have stayed on Earth."

 **And they all lived long and prospered… The end.**


End file.
